EU3: Verschlungene Wege moderner Großstadtmagie
by textehexe
Summary: Unser allseits beliebter Tränkemeister bekommt endlich, was er verdient: den Job seiner Wünsche, eine charmante neue Kollegin und JEDE MENGE ÄRGER...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, ihr Leser da draußen :o)

Dies ist also meine erste Fanfiction. Eigentlich bin ich professionelle Autorin und schreibe mein eigenes Zeug, aber gelegentlich mache ich mal „Kurzurlaub" in anderer Leute Universen, und die hohe Anzahl an sehr interessanten Junggesellen in Rowlings Welt hat mich schon lange gereizt :o)

Also, Joanne, Hut ab und danke für die Jungs!

Disclaimer:

Natürlich gehört alles bis auf Emilia und den Plot und ein paar anderen Kleinigkeiten JKR. Ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Story, höchstens Anerkennung. Und nun viel Spaß.

1.KESSEL UND KOLLEGEN

„Professor Liguster!"

Ich stoppte auf meinen Hacken, so dass die Truhe mit meinen Sachen, die hinter mir her glitt, mir unsanft gegen die Beine fuhr. Ich drehte mich um, ich hoffte, dass man mir die Verzweiflung nicht allzu deutlich ansah.

„Professor McGonagall" sagte ich. „Merlin, Sie schickt wirklich der Himmel. Dieses Schloss ist ja riesig. Und wenn es nur mal die Treppen an einem Ort behalten würde!"

Sie lächelte mich freundlich an.

„Machen Sie sich nichts draus" sagte sie. „Jeder verläuft sich anfangs. Aber die Treppen verschieben sich immer im gleichen Rhythmus. Sie werden ein Gespür dafür entwickeln."

„Das hoffe ich" sagte ich und versuchte ebenfalls ein Lächeln. Es wurde etwas schief. Der Tag war einfach zu lang gewesen.

„Darf ich Sie zu Ihren Räumen begleiten?" fragte sie.

„Ja" sagte ich, „bitte", und die Erleichterung stand mir in kapitalen Buchstaben ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Dann hier entlang" sagte sie und zeigte einen der fünf Flure hinunter, die ich gerade zu meiner ratlosen Auswahl gehabt hatte.

Meine Truhe und ich setzten uns in Bewegung und folgten ihr, deren dunkelgrüne Roben ein angenehmes leises Rascheln von sich gaben.

„Ich entschuldige mich nochmals dafür, dass alles so überstürzt ablief" sagte sie. „Wir richten es normalerweise so ein, dass neue Kollegen einige Tage vor Unterrichtsbeginn eintreffen, um sich ausreichend mit den Einrichtungen der Schule vertraut machen zu können. Sie werden ja nun reichlich ins kalte Wasser geworfen…"

„Das macht nichts" sagte ich tapferer, als mir zu Mute war. „Ich finde mich schon zurecht."

„Sobald Professor Snape zurück ist, was hoffentlich noch im Laufe der Nacht geschieht, werde ich veranlassen, dass er mit Ihnen bei nächster Gelegenheit eine Einweisung in die Tränkeküche, Vorratsräume und so weiter vornimmt. Und vergessen Sie nicht, sich seine Passwörter für den Gesicherten Bereich geben zu lassen."

„Ja" sagte ich. „Kein Problem." _Internes Memo: Passwörter._

„Hier entlang" sagte McGonagall und zeigte auf eine schmale Stiege, die zwischen zwei schwer bewaffneten Ritterrüstungen steil in die Tiefe führte. Meine Truhe rumpelte und nahm Fahrt auf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte ich meinen Stab in der Hand und bremste sie ab, bevor sie uns beide ummähte.

„Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wer im Kollegium mein Vorgänger war" sagte ich, meine Stimme klang muffelig in dem engen Treppenhaus.

„Es läuft einiges nicht ganz rund zu Beginn dieses Schuljahres" sagte sie vor mir. „Was vielleicht auch nicht zu erwarten ist, unter diesen Umständen. Achten Sie auf diese Stufe. Sie macht gerne einen kleinen Hopser, wenn man sie betritt. Unheilbarer Fall von Kitzligem Kalk."

„Okay" sagte ich. _Internes Memo: nicht auf die Nase fallen._

„Professor Snape wird schon seit einigen Tagen zurück erwartet" fuhr sie fort. „Ich hoffe nur, wir müssen nicht gleich für seinen ersten Unterrichtstag in Verteidigung eine Vertretung organisieren."

„Ich hatte es den Sommer über verfolgt" sagte ich. Die Treppe endete in einer kleinen, hohen Halle. Über uns schwenkte eine Treppe von einem Sockel zum nächsten und entließ eine Gruppe angeregt plaudernder Schüler auf eine steinerne Balustrade, wo sie zielstrebig in einem weiteren Gang verschwanden. „Es gab mehrere Stellenanzeigen für den Posten, in diversen deutschen Zauberblättern. Eine ganz lange in den Frankfurter Nachtwichten. Hat sich wirklich niemand für den Posten interessiert?"

„Niemand, den wir für kompetent hielten" sagte McGonagall. „Und in der Summe waren es auch nicht sehr viele. Der Posten hat eine etwas unglückliche Geschichte. Es gab… sagen wir, häufigen Wechsel in den letzten Jahren."

„Dann ist es aber sehr nett von Professor Snape, das Fach zu wechseln" sagte ich und empfand spontane Sympathie für den unbekannten Kollegen, der immerhin damit seinen Stuhl für mich frei gemacht hatte.

„Ja" sagte McGonagall und hatte plötzlich etwas Steinernes an sich. „Sehr nett."

Sie führte mich zu einer weiteren Treppe, und wir stiegen tiefer hinab.

„Ähm" sagte ich vorsichtig, „Sie haben mich doch nicht… im Keller untergebracht?"

„Nein" sagte sie. „Im Erdgeschoss. Der Übereifrige Aufgang hat sie vorhin nur bis fast unters Dach befördert. Weiter oben, als Sie waren, kommt nur noch die Eulerei."

„Oh" sagte ich und kam mir dumm vor. Das musste man erst mal schaffen. Sich auf dem Weg ins Erdgeschoss bis unters Dach zu verlaufen. _Internes Memo: Lageplan von Hogwarts auswendig lernen._

Die Treppe endete an einem schmalen, überdachten Außengang, der zwischen dem Kräutergarten und der alten Fassade des Schlosses entlang zu einer kleinen, schiefen Tür führte. Rechts davon schimmerten die ersten Stufen einer weiteren steilen Treppe im Mondlicht.

„Hier ist es" sagte McGonagall und winkte der Tür, die daraufhin aufsprang und ein warmes, erleuchtetes Viereck auf den steinernen Boden warf. Sie ließ mir den Vortritt, und meine Truhe und ich rumpelten über die Schwelle in ein kleines, plüschig eingerichtetes Zimmer. Ein Feuer brannte im Kamin, die Decke des mit Kissen voll gestopften Bettes war einladend zurück geschlagen, und auf dem Tisch unter dem Fenster stand ein Tablett mit Schüsseln, aus denen es dampfte.

„Oh, Mann" sagte ich. „Wie wundervoll."

„Dann ist es zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit" sagte McGonagall. „Wie schön."

„Ja" sagte ich. „Es ist toll."

„Ich habe die Hauselfen angewiesen, Ihnen ein Abendessen bereit zu stellen" sagte sie. „Sie haben ja leider das Große Festessen verpasst. Hier" sie zeigte auf einen rotsamtenen Klingelzug neben dem Kamin, „können Sie jederzeit einen Hauselfen zu Ihren Diensten herbei rufen. Hier" – Fingerzeig auf ein schmales Stück Pergament und einen Kohlestift auf dem Nachttisch – „notieren Sie Ihre gewünschte Weckzeit. Unterrichtsbeginn ist morgen um halb neun Uhr. Einen Stundenplan finden Sie auf dem Schreibtisch."

„Danke" sagte ich, einigermaßen erschlagen. „Und auf die Gefahr hin, dämlich zu klingen, wie finde ich meinen Unterrichtsraum?"

„Einfach die Treppe neben Ihrer Tür hinunter" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Die ersten drei Türen auf der linken Seite sind Unterricht, Vorbereitung und Vorratskammer. Die Räume auf der rechten Seite betreten Sie besser nicht unaufgefordert. Es sind Professor Snapes Räumlichkeiten."

„Im Keller?" sagte ich entsetzt.

„Wir haben alle unsere kleinen Eigentümlichkeiten, nicht wahr?" sagte sie.

„Ja" sagte ich schnell. „Natürlich."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen" sagte sie. „Sie übernehmen Schüler, die sowohl fachlich als auch in Sachen Disziplin hervorragend ausgebildet sind. Sie werden keine Schwierigkeiten haben. Und ich bin sicher, Sie verstehen Ihr Geschäft. Der Direktor hat mit Ihnen eine hervorragende Wahl getroffen."

„Danke" sagte ich. „Ich werde wirklich mein bestes geben."

„Nichts anderes wird von Ihnen verlangt" sagte sie. „Willkommen in Hogwarts, meine Liebe."

Um zehn nach fünf am nächsten Morgen war ich wach. Es drang noch kein Licht durch die dicken, goldgelben Fensterscheiben. Ich fummelte meine Brille vom Nachttisch und sah auf meinen Weckzettel, auf dem ich halb sieben notiert hatte. _Kein Grund zur Panik. Alles im Griff._

Ich legte mich zurück in die Kissen und schloss die Augen. Drei Sekunden später hatte ich sie wieder offen und starrte an die gewölbte, weiß getünchte Zimmerdecke. Mein Gehirn überschlug sich, als hätte jemand den BoogieWoogie-Hex darauf gelegt.

_Erste Stunde, halb neun. Doppelstunde fünfte Klasse. Halb elf: Doppelstunde Erste. Grundlagen Tränke, soweit klar, aber was mach ich mit der Fünften? Passwörter! Komm ich auch ohne zurecht? Unterrichtsraum! Muss ich da noch was in Ordnung bringen? Literatur vor Ort oder in der Bibliothek? Und wo, zum Teufel, ist die Bibliothek?_

Ich sprang aus dem Bett. _Internes Memo: Bitte nicht durchdrehen._

Barfuss ging ich über den kühlen Steinboden hinüber zum Fenster und ließ Luft in den Raum. Es roch feucht und erdig, schon ein wenig nach Herbst. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, aber einige frühe Vögel machten sich schon warm für das Morgenkonzert. Rechts über mir ragte die Silhouette des Eulenturms in den sich kaum merklich aufhellenden Himmel. Ich ließ das Fester offen und öffnete meine Truhe, die ich am Abend zuvor unberührt hatte stehen lassen.

Welche Robe war passend für den ersten Unterrichtstag?

Ich hatte, wenn man mal die Muggelklamotten wegließ, nicht viel Auswahl. Da war meine alte Robe, ein etwas verwaschenes Blau und der Saum war schon reichlich ausgefranst. Man konnte fast die Jahreszahl drauf blinken sehen, Sommer vor drei Jahren, das war, als man die Roben plötzlich überlang trug, eine unpraktische Mode, die sich auch nicht länger als eine Saison gehalten hatte. Ich schob die blaue Robe beiseite und holte die raus, die ich mir extra für den neuen Job angeschafft hatte. Sie war knöchellang und orangerot gebatikt, mit kleinen Glöckchen am Gürtel und bestickt mit verschlungenen Ornamenten aus glänzender Seidenschnur. Im Laden hatte ich sie toll gefunden. Jetzt, angesichts der dezenten, gediegenen Farben, die ich an meinen Kollegen gesehen hatte, kam sie mir total bescheuert vor. Vielleicht war das England. Vielleicht trugen die Lehrer hier höchstens Schottenkaro, und das auch nur an ihren mutigen Tagen. Ich seufzte. Ich hatte nicht die Zeit, mir über meine Garderobe Sorgen zu machen, und bevor ich ständig über das blaue Ding stolperte, gab ich lieber den Paradiesvogel.

Ich nahm die Robe mit in das kleine, weiß geflieste Bad, das ganz allein meines war. Heißa! Keine Gemeinschaftsduschen mehr. Über einer weißen Badewanne mit Löwenfüßen ragte etwas aus der Wand, das wie das Ende einer Gießkanne aussah. Ich tippte es mit meinem Stab an. Es gab ein Fauchen von sich und Wassertropfen sprangen in alle Richtungen, bevor es einen dicken, dampfenden Wasserstrahl in die Badewanne spie, dass es spritzte.

„_Protego_" murmelte ich erschrocken und zog ein Kraftfeld um die Wanne, bevor das ganze Badezimmer schwamm.

Zehn Minuten später war ich frisch geduscht und fühlte mich gar nicht so schlecht in meiner orangeroten Robe. Ich warf einen Blick auf meinen Stundenplan. Die Fünfte und die Erste, mehr stand mir heute nicht bevor. Das würde ich irgendwie hinkriegen. Ich steckte meinen Stab in die dafür vorgesehene Gürtelschlaufe, griff nach meinen Unterlagen, nahm mir eine Handvoll Glückskekse und eine Kaffeekapsel aus meinem Notvorrat und machte mich auf den Weg in den Keller.

Merlin, war das dunkel und feucht hier unten. Immerbrennende Fackeln beleuchteten den steilen Abgang, der sich zog, als stiege ich bis hinunter zum Erdmittelpunkt. Jemand hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, die Flammen grünlich einzufärben. Ich fand die Idee nicht so prickelnd.

Endlich hatte ich die letzte Stufe erreicht. Für einen kurzen Augenblick panickte ich. Was hatte McGonagall gesagt? Links oder rechts? Was, wenn ich plötzlich versehentlich im Wohnzimmer des unbekannten Kollegen stand? Dann sah ich, dass eine der Türen auf der linken Seite nur angelehnt war. Ich sah dunklen Steinboden und den Rand eines Tisches. Ich schob die Tür auf und steckte meinen Kopf durch den Spalt.

Ich hatte den Unterrichtsraum gefunden.

Meine leise Sorge, der Vorgänger hätte den Raum vielleicht unaufgeräumt oder sonst wie nicht betriebsbereit zurück gelassen, bewahrheitete sich nicht. Dies war entschieden der penibelst aufgeräumte Klassenraum, den ich je gesehen hatte. Ein Dutzend Tische und Bänke standen in akkuraten Dreierreihen in der Mitte des Raumes, das dunkle Holz sprach Zeugnis von ungezählten Jahrgängen, die auf dieser Unterlage Tinte, Säure und vermutlich auch Tränen vergossen hatten. An beiden Wänden entlang zog sich eine dunkle, schwarze Feuerrinne, über der in Reih und Glied schmiedeeiserne Dreibeine standen. Ich war überrascht zu sehen, dass der hinterste Kochplatz in Betrieb war: Ein dunkler kupferner Kessel hing dort über etwas, das ich für Magikohlen mit extralanger Glühdauer hielt. Ein dünner hellgrauer Rauchfaden stieg aus dem Kessel. Zwischen den Tischreihen hindurch ging ich zu dem Kochplatz und warf einen Blick in den Kessel. Der Inhalt war glänzend und zähflüssig wie auf den Punkt gekochtes Karamell, allerdings auf Grund der ausgeprägten Lilafärbung nicht mit solchem zu verwechseln. Gelegentlich stieg eine Blase aus der zähen Masse auf und platzte träge und mit leisem _Plopp_ an der Oberfläche. Ich streckte die Hand aus, um mir Geruch zuzufächeln. Es blitzte, und ich wurde unsanft zurück gestoßen. Ich fluchte leise und hielt mir die Hand, der es einen ordentlichen Schlag versetzt hatte.

FINGER WEG

erschien in fluoreszierenden Buchstaben über dem Kessel.

„Ist ja schon gut" murrte ich. „Man wird doch wohl mal einen Blick drauf werfen dürfen."

Meine Hand mit der anderen umschließend ging ich nach vorne zum Pult, das auf einem dreistufigen Podest über dem Klassenraum thronte. Dahinter an der Wand befand sich die sorgfältig gewischte Tafel. Ich stieg die Stufen hinauf und drehte mich zum Klassenraum um.

Was für ein fürchterlicher Ort zum Lernen. Es war feucht, es war nicht richtig hell, das grüne Licht machte mich krank. Ein leichter, aber penetranter Geruch nach Alchimikalien lag in der Luft. Was mir fehlte, war ein Fenster, um Luft herein zu lassen. Ich mochte mir nicht vorstellen, wie es hier unten zuging, wenn einer der Schüler Stinkwurz oder Pestkraut fehl dosierte.

Ich sah auf die Uhr über der Tür. Zwanzig vor sechs. Noch blieb mir Zeit.

Eine Stunde später hatte sich die Lage merklich gebessert. Ich hatte die Farbe der Immerbrennenden Fackeln in ein neutrales Weiß mit einer winzigen Einmischung von Orange geändert und ihre Leuchtkraft verstärkt, so weit es mir möglich war. In einer Kammer hatte ich die säuberlich aufgestapelten Kessel der Schüler gefunden und mir einige davon ausgeliehen. Sie hingen jetzt über kräftigen Feuern und ihr Inhalt produzierte dicken weißen Rauch, der zumindest etwas von der Feuchtigkeit aus dem Gemäuer ziehen sollte. Ich hatte immer gewusst, dass man fürs Leben lernt, wenn man in einer Küche arbeitet. In diesem Fall hatte es mich gelehrt, schnell und präzise sechs Kessel gleichzeitig zu versorgen, ohne dass etwas explodierte.

Der Aufwärmer war auf den Weg gebracht. Bald würde man in dem Unterrichtsraum die Hand nicht mehr vor den Augen sehen. Ich schloss die Tür zum Flur und sah mir die Nebenräume an.

Im Arbeitszimmer fand ich neben den allgegenwärtigen Immergrünen Fackeln einen schweren Schreibtisch, auf dem noch die Hinterlassenschaften meines Vorgängers lagen: Klassenlisten vergangener Jahrgänge, Übungsblätter zur Pflanzenanalyse, alles erstellt in einer schrägen, klaren, sehr disziplinierten Handschrift. Ich rollte vorsichtig ein Pergament auseinander und fand eine Liste vergebener Strafarbeiten, jeweils mit Datum, Dauer und Lerninhalt versehen. Ich blies die Backen auf. Geizig mit Strafarbeiten war er wohl nicht gewesen, mein Vorgänger, dafür umso gewissenhafter in der Dokumentation. Ich legte das Pergament zurück auf seinen Stapel.

Der Raum war alles andere als zum Wohlfühlen. Die Wände waren voller Regale, auf denen Gläser und Flaschen in allen möglichen Größen und Formen standen, gefüllt mit obskuren Dingen. Mancher Inhalt bewegte sich leise, plätscherte gegen die Innenseite des Gefäßes oder drehte sich schwerfällig in einer Art von immerwährendem Strudel. Ich sah Dinge wie Wurzeln… quallenartige Geleemasse…

…Körperteile…?

Wozu, bei Merlin, Gandalf und noch ein paar anderen, brauchte ein Tränkemeister solches Zeug?

An der hinteren Wand des engen Raumes, bevor es weiter ging zum Vorratsraum, stand ein Schrank mit gläsernen Türen, hinter deren spiegelnder Oberfläche sich Flasche an Flasche und Phiole an Phiole reihte, gefüllt mit Dingen, die mir schon eher als Trankzutaten ein Begriff waren: Flüssigkeiten, Kristalle, Pulver und Kräuterextrakte, aber ich sah keine Beschriftung an den einzelnen Behältern. Wie ich meinen Vorgänger mittlerweile einschätzte, war das Absicht: einer, der Klassenlisten von längst verabschiedeten Jahrgängen aufhob, vergaß nicht einfach, Ingredienzien zu beschriften. Meine Hand näherte sich vorsichtig dem silbernen Türknauf, der, eigenwillig genug, die Form einer zusammengerollten Schlange hatte. Die Kesselsache hatte mich gelehrt, auf der Hut zu sein, und tatsächlich entrollte die Schlange sich blitzartig, richtete sich auf und schnellte in meine Richtung, das Maul weit aufgerissen, Giftzähne entblößt, ein hässliches Zischen kam aus ihrem metallischen Rachen. Ich zog die Hand zurück.

„Ich weiß schon" sagte ich. „Finger weg. Alles klar. Mit dem Kerl werde ich ein Wörtchen zu reden haben, sobald er hier auftaucht."

Zumindest der Vorratsraum enthielt keine Überraschungen, abgesehen davon, dass er außerordentlich gut ausgestattet und übersichtlich katalogisiert war, was mich mit meinem Vorgänger wieder ein wenig versöhnte. Der Gesicherte Bereich war klar als solcher ausgewiesen, und ich beschloss, die Finger davon zu lassen, so lange ich kein Passwort hatte.

Ich kehrte zurück zu dem schweren Schreibtisch und betrachtete den hohen, mit schwarzem Leder bezogenen Sessel dahinter.

„_Revelatio_" sagte ich zu ihm und deutete mit meinem Stab auf ihn, als wollte ich ihm ein Loch ins Leder bohren. Der Stuhl blieb stumm. Nichts geschah. Ich setzte mich vorsichtig. Nichts biss mich in den Allerwertesten oder versengte meine Robe.

Ich begann, mich ein klein wenig zu entspannen.

Als die Fünfte um punkt halb neun in den Unterrichtsraum strömte, war meine Entspannung dahin, ich war aufgeregt wie vor meinem allerersten Zauberspruch. Ich hatte gerade noch rechtzeitig die letzten Reste des Aufwärmer-Nebels aus dem Klassenraum entfernen können. Das Ergebnis war trotz der kurzen Einwirkzeit recht gut: Die Temperatur war um einige Grad gestiegen, die steinernen Wände verströmten nun eine leichte Wärme, und mein Lufterfrischer-Hex hatte einen zarten Zitronenduft über den Alchimikaliengeruch gelegt. Die Fünfte schien den Unterschied auch sofort zu bemerken. Während ich meine Sachen auf dem Pult ordnete, fing ich ihre erstaunten Äußerungen auf.

Ich ordnete etwas länger als unbedingt nötig, um ihnen Zeit zu geben, sich zu gewöhnen, dann sah ich auf und rückte meine Brille auf der Nase zurecht. Augenblicklich kehrte Stille ein.

Ein Dutzend Teenager saß da vor mir in ihren Schulroben, jeder vor sich eine Ausgabe von _Advanced Potions_. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

„Guten Morgen" sagte ich, meine Stimme klang etwas quietschig. „Der letzte macht die Tür zu, ja?" Ich deutete nach hinten auf die angelehnte Tür, und einer der Schüler sprang auf, zog sie ins Schloss und stolperte dann eilig auf seinen Platz zurück.

„Mein Name ist Emilia Liguster" sagte ich. „Ich bin Ihre neue Tränke-Meisterin, wie Sie sich unschwer denken können. Ich bin erst gestern aus Deutschland gekommen, dies nur zur Erklärung, falls Sie meinen Akzent bemerken. Aber seien Sie unbesorgt, das Tränkebrauen ist eine sehr internationale Angelegenheit." Ich fischte die Klassenliste von meinem Pult.

„Ich möchte zunächst mit Ihnen die Anwesenheit abgleichen und dabei versuchen, mir gleich Ihre Namen zu merken." Meine Augen gingen die Liste entlang.

„Brown?" Ein Mädchen mit dickem Zopf hob die Hand. Ich nickte ihr zu.

„Crabbe?"

„Yo" knurrte ein Riesentier von Fünftklässler, dem ich spontan wünschte, er wäre klüger, als er aussah.

„Granger?" Diese Hand schnellte mir beinahe mit der Geschwindigkeit der silbernen Schlange entgegen.

„Goyle?" Noch so ein Gorilla, der lässig die Hand hob.

„Longbottom?" Der Junge, der die Tür geschlossen hatte, meldete sich und wischte mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe sein Tintenfass vom Tisch. Gelächter kam aus der Ecke der Gorillas. Vor allem ein schlanker Blonder, der zwischen seinen beiden Begleitern aussah wie ein Erstklässler, schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren.

„Nichts passiert" versicherte ich Longbottom, der hektisch versuchte, den Tintenfleck von den Steinen zu entfernen. „_Reparo_" sagte ich zu den Resten des Tintenfasses, und gehorsam fügten sie sich zu ihrer ursprünglichen Form zusammen. Longbottom lächelte unsicher. Ich ließ ihn in Ruhe.

„Malfoy?"

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Professor?"

„Nur zu, Mister Malfoy."

„Hält man das, was Sie da tragen, in Deutschland für eine Robe?"

Crabbe und Goyle wieherten.

„Mister Malfoy" sagte ich. „Ich kann gehen und mir eine andere Robe anziehen, aber was machen Sie mit Ihrem Gesicht?"

Jetzt wieherte die andere Hälfte der Klasse. Ich hatte soeben zweifelsfrei die Slytherins von den Gryffindors unterschieden.

„McFinnegan? Parkinson? Patil? Potter?"

_Moment mal. Potter? Harry Potter? _Ich blätterte in der Klassenliste._ DER Harry Potter, von dem die Zeitungen voll waren? Der junge Der Es Überlebt Hat?_

Ich suchte sein Gesicht. Er sah aus wie ein ganz normaler Fünftklässler, ein wenig zu leicht für seine Größe, ein blasses, trotziges Gesicht, große grüne Augen hinter einer schiefen Brille. Das Gesicht kam mir aus der Zeitung vage bekannt vor.

Ich nahm meine Liste und suchte den letzten.

„Weasley?"

„Ja" sagte ein langer Rothaariger, der seine Beine neben Potter unter den Tisch gefaltet hatte.

„Schön" sagte ich. „Alle da. Dann holen Sie sich bitte alle Ihre Kessel und Schutzbrillen und machen Sie Feuer. Und, äh, Finger weg von diesem Kessel, der da in der Ecke blubbert."

Grangers Hand schoss in die Höhe.

„Ja?"

„Ma'am, wir haben keine Schutzbrillen."

„Äh" sagte ich. „Ach so. Dann haben Sie bisher mit Schutzzaubern gearbeitet. Mit welchem denn?"

„Mit keinem, Ma'am."

„Wie, mit keinem?"

„Wie ich sagte, Ma'am. Mit keinem."

„Ja, aber" sagte ich verwirrt. „Das geht doch nicht. Was, wenn mal was daneben geht?"

„Professor Snape vertrat die Ansicht, wir müssten nur korrekt genug arbeiten, dann würde auch nichts passieren" erklärte Granger.

„Du meine Güte" sagte ich. „Das sind ja Methoden! Ich hoffe, Sie alle haben nichts dagegen, wenn wir zukünftig ein paar Sachen anders machen."

„Nein, Ma'am" sagte die Klasse wie aus einem Mund, es schien, als seien die Häuser sich zumindest in diesem Punkt einig.

Ich verwandte die Stunde darauf, der Klasse die Grundlagen des _Protego_-Zaubers beizubringen, und entließ sie alle außerordentlich beschwingt nach einer Runde niedrig dosierter Glückskekse. Mit den Erstklässlern nahm ich eine Runde Grundlagen der Tränkeküche durch (Niemals eine entnommene Probe in den Topf zurück schütten! Und niemals, NIEMALS mit dem Plastiklöffel!), dann war der Vormittag vorbei und ich hatte meinen ersten Unterrichtstag hinter mir. Ich setzte mich hinters Pult, legte die Füße hoch und ließ den Blick durch _mein _Klassenzimmer schweifen. Ich war sehr zufrieden mit mir. Ich hatte einen überstürzten und holperigen Start gehabt, aber meine erste Flugrunde war tadellos gewesen. Wenn ich noch mehr Zeit in meine Vorbereitung stecken konnte, würde ich zu Höchstform auflaufen, und wenn ich nachmittags viel an die frische Luft ging, konnte ich es vielleicht sogar in diesem Keller aushalten.

Ich überlegte gerade, ob ich mir zutraute, den Weg in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen zu finden, oder ob ich einen freundlichen Hauselfen um ein Butterbrot bitten sollte, als die Tür aufflog und etwas wie eine Gewitterwolke meine beschauliche Ruhe jäh unterbrach. Ein Mann stürmte in den Raum, dass seine umfangreichen schwarzen Roben sich hinter ihm bauschten. Sein Gesicht war sehr blass in einem strengen Rahmen von schulterlangem schwarzem Haar, und seine Nase war, nun ja. Prominent. Ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen, rauschte er zu dem Kessel, in dem immer noch die zähe lilafarbene Flüssigkeit blubberte, zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und deaktivierte mit einem Wink den Schutzzauber. Ich war zu Tode erschrocken und saß stockaufrecht in meinem Stuhl, trotzdem fiel mir sofort sein Zauberstab auf: ein langer, schlanker, der gut in seine dünnen Finger passte, aus karamellfarbenem, dunkel durchzogenem Holz. Vogelaugen-Ahorn. Ein Holz, das in der Zauberstab-Herstellung selten Verwendung fand, da es selten den nötigen magischen Gradienten erreichte, aber wenn einmal doch, ergab es die besten Stäbe. Ein Stab aus Vogelaugen-Ahorn war ein Glücksgriff. So wie meiner.

Ich räusperte mich ein wenig, doch der Besitzer des Vogelaugen-Ahornstabes ignorierte mich vollständig. Er nahm einen schmiedeeisernen Löffel vom Kesselrand, murmelte etwas, tippte den Löffel mit seinem Stab an und versenkte ihn dann in der Flüssigkeit. Er rührte, dreimal rechtsherum, dreimal linksherum, nahm dann den Löffel heraus, wobei die Flüssigkeit wie Quecksilber davon abglitt, holte einen kleinen runden Gegenstand aus der Tasche und warf ihn hinein. Er wartete, ich nahm an, er zählte seine Atemzüge. Ich wartete auch. Ich wollte ihm, was immer er da tat, nicht verderben. Dann rührte er erneut, dreimal rechtsherum, dreimal linksherum, hängte den Löffel zurück und errichtete den Schutzzauber von neuem.

Meine Annahme, er könnte mich vielleicht übersehen haben, traf nicht zu, denn ohne Umschweife wandte er sich zu mir. Mit drei großen Schritten brachte er sich neben meinen Schreibtisch und sah auf mich hinunter. Seine Roben raschelten leise, während sie um seine Füße zur Ruhe kamen. Seine Augen waren kohlschwarz, sein Blick hatte etwas von einem Habicht, bevor er auf eine Maus hinunter stößt.

Ich zauberte ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, nahm die Füße vom Tisch und versuchte, mich möglichst wenig mäusemäßig zu fühlen.

„Professor Snape, nehme ich an" sagte ich. „Es, äh… freut mich wirklich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Gewissermaßen. Mein Name ist Emilia Liguster."

„Fassen Sie mir hier unten nichts an" sagte er. Seine Stimme war leise, aber sehr deutlich, und glitt über mich wie ein mit Eiswürfeln gefüllter Seidenhandschuh.

Ich schluckte. Ich fühlte mich mäusemäßig.

„Das wird mir schwer fallen" sagte ich mit piepsiger Mäusestimme. „Ich bin die neue Tränke-Lehrerin."

„So" sagte er.

„Ja" sagte ich.

„Und Sie haben umgehend damit begonnen, sich hier auszubreiten" sagte er.

„Na ja" sagte ich. „Falls Sie die Fackeln meinen… Ich bin ein wenig kurzsichtig." Ich deutete auf meine Brille. „Ich bin angewiesen auf gute Beleuchtung."

„Kommen Sie mir nicht in die Quere" sagte er. „Wir werden am besten miteinander auskommen, wenn ich Sie so wenig wie möglich zu Gesicht bekomme. Und was diesen Kessel betrifft…"

„Ich weiß" sagte ich. „Finger weg."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. In diesem Augenblick verstand ich jeden Schüler, der sich vor diesem Lehrer fürchtete.

„Sie spielen nicht an dem Zauber herum" sagte er. „Sie ignorieren diesen Kessel vollständig. Sie lassen die Finger von dem Schrank in meinem Arbeitszimmer. Und von meinen Unterlagen. Und von meinen Büchern."

„Ich schlage vor, Sie räumen den Kram, den Sie brauchen, aus _meinem _Arbeitszimmer, denn ich gedenke durchaus, es für _meine_ Arbeit zu nutzen" gab ich zurück. Ich war empört, und mir war eingefallen, dass ich nicht seine Schülerin war, sondern seine Kollegin, und dass es nicht an ihm lag, mir eine Daseinsberechtigung zu erteilen. „Ich bin Ihnen auch gerne behilflich" fügte ich etwas lahm hinzu.

Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter. Unwillkürlich wich ich in meinem – seinem? – Stuhl zurück.

„Sie sind eine Episode an dieser Schule, wenn ich es darauf anlege, Miss Liguster" sagte er und tippte mir mit seinem Zauberstab leicht auf die Brust. „Glauben Sie nicht, Sie könnten hier existieren ohne meine Einwilligung. Ich bin seit fünfzehn Jahren in diesen Räumen."

„Und nicht viel ans Tageslicht gekommen in dieser Zeit, nicht wahr?" entfuhr es mir. Er gab etwas von sich, das einem Fauchen glich, richtete sich auf und wandte sich ab. Ich war erleichtert, dass er diesen kohlschwarzen Blick von mir nahm. Merlin, was für ein Freak.

Ein hölzernes Klappern lenkte mich ab. Überrascht beobachtete ich meinen Zauberstab, der auf meiner geliehenen Ausgabe von _Advanced Potions _zitterte und vibrierte, als hätte er einen seltsamen Anfall von hölzerner Epilepsie, schließlich von dem Buch herunter und bis zum Rand des Pultes rollte, wo er zitternd liegen blieb. Die Spitze zeigte in Richtung meines geschätzten Kollegen, der gerade mit langen Schritten im Nebenraum verschwand.

Als sei er eine bissige Schlange, packte ich meinen Zauberstab und drückte ihn aufs Pult. Nichts geschah. Er fühlte sich völlig normal an. Ich nahm ihn in die Hand und betrachtete ihn. Alles wie immer. Dunkel gemasertes Holz, der kleine Knoten vorne an der Spitze, das flache, etwas dick ausgefallene Ende, das ihm etwas von einem Kochlöffel gab. Was immer es gewesen war, es war vorbei. Kopfschüttelnd steckte ich ihn an meinen Gürtel und ging nachsehen, was mein Kollege machte.

Er nahm Bücher aus den Regalen und stapelte sie, dann schnickte er seinen Zauberstab, und der Stapel erhob sich in die Luft und verschwand durch die Tür.

„Den Rest hole ich ein andermal" sagte er, während ich dem Stapel auswich, und wandte sich ebenfalls zum Gehen. Mein Zauberstab zitterte und vibrierte in seiner Halterung, als Snape an mir vorbei rauschte.

„Ich brauche noch das Passwort für den Geschützten Bereich" fiel mir gerade noch rechtzeitig ein. „Und… und Professor McGonagall hat mir versprochen, Sie würden mich gründlich einarbeiten… ich hätte noch ein paar Fragen zu den einzelnen Schülern!" rief ich ihm hinterher, der keine Anstalten machte, seinen Schritt zu bremsen.

„_Parselmouth_" sagte er, schon halb durch den Klassenraum.

„Was?" sagte ich verwirrt.

Er hielt inne und drehte sich um, nur ein wenig, eine abgezirkelte Bewegung, sein Gesicht trug übertriebene Geduld zur Schau, als hätte er es mit einem ganz besonders dämlichen Schüler zu tun.

„_Parselmouth_" wiederholte er. „Das Passwort für den Geschützten Bereich. Besuchen Sie Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel. Sie verfügt über eine Anzahl sehr kompetenter Hörverstärkungs-Zauber."

„Besten Dank" sagte ich, „aber meine Ohren sind eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, wenn man vernünftig mit mir spricht."

Er atmete tief ein, dann wieder aus. Ich sah förmlich, wie er seine Möglichkeiten erwog, aber da ich nun mal keine Schülerin war, waren die eher gering. Er schien zum gleichen Ergebnis zu gelangen, er wandte sich ab und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Was ist mit der Einarbeitung?" rief ich ihm hinterher.

„Rechnen Sie nicht damit" sagte er, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, dann rauschten seine Roben um den Türrahmen und er war verschwunden.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, ihr Leser da draußen :o)

Ich begrüße Euch zu Kapitel zwei und freue mich auf Eure Reviews.

Soundtrack zu diesem Kapitel:

Ludwig van Beethoven, Sinfonie Nr. 6 in F-Dur, Opus 68, „Pastorale", Vierter Satz: Gewitter, und fünfter: Frohe und dankbare Gefühle nach dem Sturm.

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1.

2. PASTORALE

Ich brauchte ungefähr bis Mittwoch Mittag, dann hatte ich voll umfänglich begriffen, welchen Ruf Snape an dieser Schule genoss, und dass er ihm nicht umsonst anhaftete. Dienstag Nachmittag brach eine Schülerin in meinem Kurs zusammen, als sie entdeckte, dass der Lehrer, dem sie glücklich entkommen zu sein meinte, Mittwoch Morgen in Verteidigung auf sie warten würde. Mittwoch Mittag, bei meinem ersten erfolgreichen Besuch im Lehrerzimmer (ich verlief mich nach wie vor in diesem Gebäude), wurde ich dann gleich Zeuge einer erregten Diskussion unter meinen Kollegen über Verwendungszweck und Einsatz eines Boggarts und dass, wenn er erst einmal in Form eines Vampirs auf der Brust seines Opfers saß, der Lernprozess des _Ridikkulus_-Zaubers doch wohl kaum mehr sinnvoll zu Ende gebracht werden könnte.

Szenen wie diese führten nicht dazu, dass ich mich in meinem Keller wohler fühlte. Ich nahm meine Arbeit, wann immer es ging, mit hinauf in mein Zimmer. Ich stapelte Bücher auf dem Nachttischchen, hängte Trockenkräuter ins Fenster und brachte mir nach und nach alle beweglichen Gegenstände wie Mörser und Getreidemühle mit hinauf, wo ich mir im Badezimmer eine Art Privatlabor einrichtete. Ich fand es nicht besonders mutig von mir, das zu tun, ich hätte vielmehr meinen Platz da unten behaupten müssen, aber allein bei dem Gedanken, diesem Mann gegenüber irgend etwas behaupten zu müssen, bekam ich einen veritablen Kloß im Hals und verschob das Projekt. Ich hatte auch so genug Stress. Ich hatte einige Jahre nicht unterrichtet und musste erst wieder meinen Rhythmus finden, Lehrpläne studieren, Unterricht vorbereiten, zusehen, woher ich meine Zutaten bekam, mich im Schloss zurecht finden, die Kollegen kennen lernen und und und. Meinen Platz würde ich später einmal behaupten, wenn ich die nötige Zeit hatte.

Leider nur wurde mein Platz da unten immer spärlicher. Ich wartete darauf, dass Snape mal ein paar Unterlagen aus meinem (seinem?) Arbeitsraum entfernte, aber an dem Tag, als ich zwischen zwei Stunden hinein kam und fest stellte, dass jemand eine säuberliche Buchreihe über die Dunklen Künste auf dem Schreibtisch errichtet hatte (den Bücherstapel, der diesem Umbau hatte weichen müssen, fand ich im Papierkorb), begann mein Glaube zu schwinden. Allmählich etablierten wir eine Art Stellungskrieg um den Schreibtisch. Ich ließ ein paar Notizen auf dem Tisch liegen, als Duftmarke sozusagen, er legte seine drüber, ich nahm seine, ordnete sie zu einem Stapel, stopfte sie hinten ins Regal und fand ein paar Stunden später meine strategisch im Zimmer verteilten Unterlagen bei mir oben vor meiner Tür und den Schreibtisch sauber okkupiert von einem Klassensatz Aufsätze zum Thema „Intelligenz und ihr Einfluss auf die Bekämpfung eines Boggarts". Wir begegneten uns kaum in diesen ersten Tagen. Ich hatte schnell die Zeiten raus, in denen er kam, um in seinem Kessel zu rühren, dessen Inhalt mittlerweile tiefschwarz war, und verdrückte mich, bis er wieder weg war. Dem gemeinsamen Abendessen des Kollegiums, zu dem sogar der Direktor erschien, blieb Snape fern. Den Gesprächen der Kollegen entnahm ich, dass er wohl nicht eben als Gesellschaftstier verschrien war, er aber seit Schuljahresbeginn eine selbst für ihn ungewöhnliche Zurückgezogenheit an den Tag legte. Man machte sich Sorgen. Das fand ich nett. Es war mehr, als solch ein arroganter Luftverschmutzer verdient hatte.

Was mich mehr interessierte als der Grund für Snapes Menschenscheu, war der Inhalt des Kessels, der ohne Unterbrechung über dem Feuer geblieben war. Er hatte die dicke schwarze Masse mit etwas aufgefüllt, das ich für Quecksilberlösung hielt, und kam in der Folge öfter zum Rühren. Es ist immer schwer, einen Trank zu beurteilen, bevor er sein Endstadium erreicht hat, aber ich versuchte es trotzdem. Ich verbrachte einen Abend in der Bibliothek mit einigen tonnenschweren Nachschlagewerken. Ich nahm nicht an, dass die endgültige Farbe des Trankes heller als geronnenes Blut sein würde. Ich schlug nach, verglich Listen und durchforstete Rezepte, und kurz vor Mitternacht kam ich zu einem sehr seltsamen Ergebnis. Eine nicht unerhebliche Fehlerquote in Rechnung stellend, konnte das Zeug in dem Kessel entweder ein sehr potentes Haarwuchsmittel sein, oder…

Wolfsbann.

Das eine war so unwahrscheinlich wie das andere. Die meisten Zauberer lebten lieber mit einer Glatze, als sich das aufwendige Verfahren der Herstellung anzutun, und Werwölfe waren grausame, gefährliche Kreaturen, die Dumbledore wohl kaum in seinen Mauern dulden würde. Außerdem waren sie selten. Ich hatte noch nie einen Wolfsbann gesehen und kannte niemanden, der je einen zubereitet hätte. Es fiel mir schwer, aber ich musste warten, bis der Trank fertig war, bevor ich wieder ein fachkundiges Urteil abgeben konnte.

In der spärlichen Zeit, die mir blieb, mich mit außerunterrichtlichen Dingen zu beschäftigen, fand ich die ganze Angelegenheit zwischen Snape und mir lächerlich. Ich hatte mir das Verteidigungs-Klassenzimmer angesehen, ich hatte eine Methode entwickelt, mich von Portrait zu Portrait durchs Schloss zu fragen, die mich recht zuverlässig zum Ziel brachte. Das Verteidigungs-Klassenzimmer war im Hauptbau, zweiter Stock, ein wunderschöner Blick über den See, ich hätte etwas darum gegeben, in diesem Zimmer unterrichten zu dürfen. Der Arbeitsraum daneben war sozusagen jungfräulich, eine dünne Staubschicht auf der Tischplatte verriet, dass seit dem letzten Sommer hier niemand gearbeitet hatte.

Professor McGonagall fragte mich regelmäßig nach meinem Befinden, und ob ich etwas benötigte, und ich war mehrmals kurz davor, ihr mein Leid zu klagen, aber ich schluckte es hinunter. Ich würde garantiert nicht zur stellvertretenden Direktorin petzen gehen wie eine Erstklässlerin.

Donnerstag abend fasste ich mir dann ein Herz und machte mich auf den Weg in den Kerker, wie ich den Keller bei mir nannte. Wir waren beide erwachsene Menschen. Vernünftige erwachsene Menschen. Es musste doch möglich sein, sich zu einigen.

Er schien nicht mit Besuch gerechnet zu haben. Schon auf der Treppe konnte ich die Musik hören, erst verzerrt und erstickt durch Echo und dickes Gestein, dann deutlicher, es war Beethoven, die Pastorale, irgendwie machte mir das Mut. Als ich unten ankam, spülte die Musik in Orchesterlautstärke über mich hinweg. Die Tür zu meiner Rechten stand offen, Licht drang auf den dunklen Gang. Ich näherte mich der Tür, die ich die Woche über gemieden hatte wie die Pest, strich mit plötzlich feuchten Händen meine Robe glatt und spähte ums Eck.

Dafür, dass es ein fensterloser Raum war, hatte er es gar nicht so unbequem. Es war sein Wohnraum, in den ich da einen Blick warf, und die hässlichen groben Steinwände waren bedeckt von Bücherregalen, die sich bis hinauf unter die Decke zogen. Immerbrennende Fackeln warfen ein neutrales weißes Licht, in dem es sich ohne Anstrengung lesen ließ. Ein niedriges Feuer flackerte im Kamin, vor dem ein alter knautschiger Ledersessel stand. Teppiche bedeckten den Fußboden und ließen mich weich auftreten, als ich einen schüchternen Schritt hinein machte. Ich drehte mich um mich selbst. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Ich fühlte mich wie vor meinem ersten Boggart.

„Hallo?" sagte ich leise, was eine unsinnige Aktion war, denn meine Stimme wurde vollständig von der Musik geschluckt. „Professor Snape?"

Das satte Streicherthema des dritten Satzes war meine einzige Antwort. Ich lauschte dem fröhlich hüpfenden Fagott-Thema, das die Streicher ablöste, und versuchte, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

_Sehr gut. Er ist nicht da. Komm einfach ein andermal wieder_, flüsterte mir die gleiche Stimme zu, die auch immer dafür gewesen war, den Boggart in der Garderobe sitzen zu lassen, bis er verschimmelte.

_Quatsch_, schalt ich mich selbst. _Natürlich ist er da. Niemand geht weg und lässt die Musik laufen. Komm schon, das ist wie Zahnarzt. Irgendwann muss es mal sein. Jemand, der solche Musik mag, kann kein schlechter Mensch sein._

Aber was tun? Ich konnte schlecht auf diesem Fleck stehen bleiben, bis er irgendwann mal auftauchte, aber noch viel weniger konnte ich anfangen, in seinen Räumlichkeiten nach ihm zu suchen. Lieber hätte ich mich selbst mit dem _Avada Kedavra _belegt, als mich in seinem Schlafzimmer erwischen zu lassen.

Ich atmete tief durch und ließ die Schultern fallen. Das Fagott-Thema hüpfte um meine Füße wie eine spielende Katze. Die Normalität des Zimmers beruhigte mich ein wenig. Ich verzog über mich selbst den Mund. Was hatte ich erwartet? Ein kaltes, dunkles Gefängnis, rostige Ketten und mumifizierte Fledermäuse?

Ich kannte die Musik gut genug, um zu wissen, was kam. Ich hatte eine Vermutung. Die Minute wollte ich noch investieren.

Dunkles Grollen aus der Ecke der Celli und Kontrabässe, die Streicher zogen sich schüchtern zurück. Ein letztes leise zitterndes Tanzmotiv.

Dann der ultimative Donnerschlag.

Er kannte seinen Beethoven, das musste man ihm lassen. Mit dem Einbruch des Gewitters erschien er unter der Tür, seine Roben umwallten ihn wie ein übles Gebräu aus Gewitterwolken. Mit zwei langen Schritten erstürmte er den Raum, den Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet, als wollte er mich an Ort und Stelle zu einem hässlichen Aschefleck verdampfen, ich nahm wirklich an, er war kurz davor. Er hielt einen Sicherheitsabstand von mehreren Schritten, als er mich umkreiste, sein Zauberstab zeigte auf meine Kehle, seine Augen brannten. Mein Zauberstab rührte sich in seiner Halterung am Gürtel, vibrierte und zappelte und rotierte wie ein Elektroquirl. Ich sah, wie der Zauberstab in seiner Hand zitterte, er hatte ihn so fest gepackt, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten. Für einen Augenblick war ich mir gar nicht sicher, wer hier für wen der Boggart war.

Ich hob meine Hände und drehte mich mit ihm, um ihn nicht in den Rücken zu bekommen. Es war ein seltsamer Tanz, den wir vollführten, während sich um uns herum das orchestrale Gewitter entlud und uns Donnerschlag um Donnerschlag entgegen schleuderte.

Mit der freien Hand zeigte er zur Tür, seine Lippen formten ein „Raus". Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich hoffte auf die Ruhe nach dem Sturm, und ich hoffte wirklich, dass er sich nicht an einer Kollegin vergreifen würde. Dann kam der Regen, und er hörte auf, mich zu umkreisen. Wir standen und starrten uns über die Spitze seines Zauberstabes hinweg an. Dunkle Konzentration lag auf seinen Zügen, und seine Hand zitterte immer noch.

Dann, das erlösende Waldhorn. Das Gewitter war vorbei gezogen. Ich lebte noch, stand in Snapes Wohnzimmer und hatte in meiner Angst meine Robe komplett durchgeschwitzt.

„Was wollen Sie" sagte er, und augenblicklich verminderte sich die Lautstärke der Musik, genau so weit, dass ich ihn verstehen konnte.

„Ich würde mich gerne mit Ihnen über diese Schreibtisch-Sache unterhalten" sagte ich, und meine Stimmeklang erstaunlich fest.

„Ich verstehe Sie nicht" sagte er mit einem maliziösen Lächeln. „Die Musik ist so laut." Tatsächlich hatte die Musik auf meine Stimme nicht reagiert. Ich sah mich um. Ich war wütend. In meiner Muggelwelt wäre ich zum CD-Player gestürmt und hätte den Stecker aus der Wand gerissen, aber in der Welt der Zauberei sind die Dinge selten so einfach. Ich konnte nicht mal feststellen, woher die Musik überhaupt kam.

„Machen Sie sie leiser" sagte ich. Er sah mich an und hatte immer noch dieses abscheuliche Lächeln. Ich versuchte es selbst. Ich nahm meinen wild rotierenden Zauberstab aus seiner Schlinge, und dann musste ich sehr schnell sein, denn er versuchte förmlich, mir aus der Hand zu springen. Ich brauchte meine ganze Kraft, um ihn zu halten, er zuckte wild und zeigte hinüber zu Snape. Ich packte meinen Zauberstab mit beiden Händen und rief „_Silencio_", aber nichts passierte.

Mein Gegenüber betrachtete einigermaßen interessiert, was ich da mit meinem Stab veranstaltete. Schließlich fing ich ihn ein und drückte ihn mit beiden Händen gegen meine Brust, wo er zappelte und rotierte, sich aber nicht befreien konnte. Ich war völlig perplex. Seit er sich auf meiner Ausgabe von _Advanced Potions_ so seltsam benommen hatte, hatte ich nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht. Mein Stab hatte schon so einiges mitgemacht und begann allmählich, seine Launen zu entwickeln, und ich hatte den Zwischenfall als eine solche abgehakt. Offenbar eine Fehleinschätzung, denn dies hier ging weit über eine Laune hinaus.

„Haben Sie ein Problem?" fragte Snape mit seidiger Stimme, die die Musik problemlos übertönte.

„Ja" sagte ich wütend. „mit Ihnen!" Im Leben nicht hätte ich zugegeben, das das Verhalten meines Stabes ein Problem für mich darstellte.

„Dann erklären Sie mir bitte, warum Sie ungefragt und ungebeten in meinen persönlichen Räumen auftauchen" sagte er.

„Die Schreibtisch-Sache" erinnerte ich ihn. „Wir müssen da mal etwas klären."

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen" sagte er eisig, während um uns ein inniges, zärtliches Walzermotiv seinen Anfang nahm.

„Sie wissen das ganz genau" schrie ich ihn an. „Das ist Mobbing! Sie wollen mich los werden, und ich verstehe nicht mal warum! Wollen Sie Ihren alten Posten zurück? Glauben Sie, ich hätte Sie vertrieben? Der Direktor versicherte mir, Sie wären glücklich mit Ihrem neuen Posten, aber Sie haben ja nicht mal Ihr neues Arbeitszimmer eingerichtet! Habe ich Ihnen irgendeinen Grund gegeben, so mit mir umzugehen? Wie soll ich denn da erfolgreich arbeiten?"

„Ich" sagte er, ohne seinen Zauberstab von meiner Kehle zu nehmen, „bin Severus Snape. Ich brauche keine Gründe."

„Sollten Sie sich jemals fragen, warum man Sie in diesem kalten, dunklen und _sehr einsamen_ Teil des Schlosses verstaut hat, kommen Sie zu mir, ich sag's Ihnen" fauchte ich ihn an, packte meinen Zauberstab fester, der unbedingt zu ihm zurück wollte, und stürmte an ihm vorbei zur Tür hinaus. Das Walzermotiv verfolgte mich, und ich rannte die Treppe hinauf, bis ich es nicht mehr hörte.

Freitag Mittag überspannte er den Bogen. Die zweite Hälfte der fünften Klasse (Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs) rührten gerade in ihren Kesseln und verglichen das Ergebnis ihrer Bemühungen mit den Farbkarten, die ich als Hilfestellung ausgeteilt hatte (aquamarin zeigte einen tauglichen Luftikus-Trank an, türkis eine unbrauchbare Brühe), wir waren alle reif fürs Wochenende, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und Mister Gewitterwolke höchstpersönlich herein geweht kam. Justin Fletcher links von mir, dessen Trank soeben noch ein klares Aquamarin gezeigt hatte, begann zu zittern und versenkte den gesamten Inhalt seines Rotkehlchentränenextraktes in seinem Kessel. Es puffte, und der Trank gerann zu einer hässlichen spinatgrünen Masse.

„Tag, Herr Kollege" sagte ich gefasst. Es war ja klar gewesen, dass man sich wieder begegnen würde. Allerdings hätte ich mir gewünscht, es geschähe nicht unter der gespannten Aufmerksamkeit von einem Dutzend Fünftklässlern.

Er würdigte mich keines Blickes, trat an seinen Kessel, senkte den Schutzzauber und inspizierte den Inhalt. Das geschäftige Klappern und die gedämpften Gespräche, die sonst eine Praxisstunde begleiteten, erstarben vollständig. Ich meinte, sogar die Kessel hätten das Blubbern eingestellt.

Snape warf eine Prise von irgendetwas aus einem kleinen schwarzen Beutel in den Kessel. Es zischte laut, einige Schüler fuhren zusammen. Ich hoffte, dass jetzt etwas schief gegangen sei, aber zu meinem Bedauern zeigte sich Snape recht zufrieden. Er nahm einen kleinen kupfernen Eimer aus einem Regal, prüfte ihn kurz und drückte ihn Paula Abbott in die Hand, die wie vom Donner gerührt stand.

„Wasser" sagte er. „Siebenunddreißig Grad."

„Momentchen" sagte ich. „Miss Abbott hat ihren eigenen Kessel, den sie betreuen muss. Holen Sie sich Ihr Wasser bitte selbst."

Er sah auf, sein Kopf ging in meine Richtung, als hätte er soeben erst meine Anwesenheit bemerkt. Seine Augen waren schmale Schlitze.

„Gestatten Sie sich keine weitere Einmischung" sagte er mit einer Kälte, die geeignet war, eine Eisschicht über einen Kessel mit glühender Lava zu legen.

„Eimer" sagte ich zu Miss Abbott, die ich aus ihrer Starre erlösen wollte, und streckte die Hand aus. Zitternd reichte sie mir den Eimer rüber, und ich hielt ihn Snape entgegen.

„Bitteschön" sagte ich. „Ich nehme an, Sie kennen sich hier unten hinreichend aus, um sich selbst zu organisieren, was Sie brauchen."

Ein Atmen ging durch die Klasse. Einige schlugen die Hand vor den Mund. Ihren Gesichtern entnahm ich die Überzeugung, sogleich Zeugen meines sofortigen Todes zu werden.

„Hören Sie sich noch ein paar Geschichten über mich an" sagte er gefährlich leise, „damit Sie abzuschätzen lernen, wozu ich fähig bin, wenn man mich reizt."

Ich hielt ihm immer noch den Eimer hin. „Sie holen jetzt besser Ihr Wasser" sagte ich, „bevor Ihnen Ihre Nudelsuppe anbrennt, oder was immer das werden soll."

Ich sprach es noch, als ich schon wusste, dass ich zu weit gegangen war. Ich wich zurück, als er auf mich zu kam. Ein erschrecktes Aufkeuchen ging durch die Klasse.

„Sie… Sie…" sagte er. Er scheuchte mich vor sich her, und ich stolperte rückwärts die Stufen des Lehrerpodestes hinauf…

„…ungezogene…"

… ich bekam den Zipfel meiner Robe zwischen die Füße und setzte mich unsanft und völlig unfreiwillig auf die oberste Stufe. Sein Zauberstab war plötzlich von nirgendwoher in seiner Hand erschienen, er umklammerte ihn mit aller Kraft, seine Hand zitterte.

„… inkompetente…"

Ich hob meine Hand, um ihn abzuwehren, aber es war nur der kupferne Eimer darin. Mein Zauberstab in seiner Halterung rotierte am Rande der Materialbelastung.

„… kleine…"

Ich bekam es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. Mein Gehirn war leer. _Expelli…_? _Stupe…_? _Defilli…_?

„…_IMPEDI…_"

Ich tat das einzige, was mir einfiel. Ich entließ meinen Zauberstab aus seinen Fesseln.

Wie ein Geschoss raste er auf Snape zu, dessen Zauberstab ihm fast gleichzeitig aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Beide Stäbe trafen sich mitten in der Luft, prallten mit einem hölzernen Knall aufeinander und gingen zu Boden.

Snape starrte hinunter auf den Boden. Seine Miene war versteinert. Ich rappelte mich aus meiner unrühmlichen Haltung auf und folgte seinem Blick. Es war sehr still.

„Was ist passiert?" flüsterte Ernie MacMillan aus der hintersten Reihe.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung" sagte ich heiser.

Da lagen unsere beiden Zauberstäbe auf dem Boden, innig, fast schon unanständig umeinander verschlungen wie zwei Spiralnudeln, die sich beim Kochen ineinander gedreht hatten. Das flache, löffelförmige Ende des meinen schmiegte sich zärtlich um den glatten, runden Knauf des anderen. Ihre beiden Spitzen hatten sie aneinander gelegt wie nachdenkliche Fingerspitzen. Ein winziges Leuchten lief die Spirale entlang und versickerte im Steinboden.

Snapes Hand näherte sich vorsichtig dem Doppelstab, der da lag, als wären es nie zwei einzelne gewesen. Seine Hand zuckte zurück, aber es geschah nichts. Vorsichtig tippte er den Doppelstab mit den Fingern an, dann nahm er ihn hoch und rauschte an mir vorbei, hinüber in den Arbeitsraum.

Die Klasse tuschelte.

Ich räusperte mich. „Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet" sagte ich. „Löscht bitte die Feuer unter euren Kesseln. Ich werde von den gelungenen Tränken etwas abfüllen, was wir dann in der nächsten Stunde ausprobieren können."

Ich beaufsichtigte die Klasse, wie sie zusammen packte, während ich vergeblich versuchte zu begreifen.

Wir hatten ein Problem. So viel war klar. Aber welcher Art es war, wie groß und wie aufwendig zu beheben, wusste ich nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass ich kein Problem haben wollte, und wenn schon, dann zumindest nicht mit _ihm_.

Ich wartete, bis der letzte Schüler aus dem Raum verschwunden war. Ich warf einen Blick auf Snapes Kessel, dessen Inhalt ungeschützt und unbeaufsichtigt vor sich hin brodelte. Ich beugte mich vorsichtig darüber und wedelte mir Geruch zu.

Fichtennadeln, Majoran und etwas Scharfes, Strenges, das an ein ungeputztes Katzenklo erinnerte.

_Wolfsbann. Ich werd verrückt._

Wolfsbann, der kurz vor dem Anbrennen war. Ich hing den Kessel höher, suchte den Kupfereimer, füllte ihn mit Wasser und erwärmte es über den Resten des benachbarten Feuers, bis es ungefähr Körpertemperatur hatte. Ich wusste nicht genau, warum ich das tat, ich fand es einfach schade drum, etwas anbrennen zu lassen. Ich schüttete das Wasser zu der dunklen Flüssigkeit im Eimer, es zischte und rauchte, ich beeilte mich zu rühren. Ich versuchte zu vergessen, dass es Snapes Wolfsbann war, in dem ich da herum panschte, ich tat so, als sei es eine beliebige Mehlschwitze, in die ich Milch rührte, zügig und vorsichtig, um Klumpen zu verhindern.

Ich verbrauchte das Wasser aus dem Eimer, bis ich das Gefühl hatte, es sei nun genug. Träge bewegte sich die bläulich schillernde Masse im Kessel. Ich ließ den Kessel wieder tiefer über die Kohlen. Dann ging ich nach Snape und meinem Zauberstab sehen.

Er saß hinter meinem (seinem?) Schreibtisch. Vor ihm auf einer meiner nachlässig zusammengehefteten Rezeptsammlungen lag mein (unser?) Stab. Er hatte den Kopf in beide Hände gestützt und starrte darauf hinunter, ich hätte schwören können, ebenso ratlos wie ich. Sein Kopf fuhr in die Höhe, als er mich herein kommen hörte.

„Miss Liguster" sagte er. „Und, haben Sie etwas zu unserem Problem beizutragen?"

„Nennen Sie mich nicht so" sagte ich. „Ich bin nicht eine von Ihren Schülerinnen."

„Offensichtlich nicht" sagte er. „Denn wenn Sie auch nur irgend etwas von mir gelernt hätten, dann wäre es gewesen, sich ein wenig klüger zu verhalten."

„So lange Sie sich noch die Zeit für Gemeinheiten nehmen, kann's nicht so dringend sein" sagte ich, ich wurde schon wieder wütend. Ich zog mir den Besucherstuhl heran und setzte mich ihm gegenüber.

„Was, zum Teufel, haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?" fauchte er mich an und deutete mit seinem blassen Zeigefinger auf den Doppelstab.

„Gar nichts" sagte ich. „Es war ein Unfall. Gewissermaßen."

„Unsinn!" schnauzte er mich an. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie die Schlaufe lösten!"

„Aber ich konnte doch nicht wissen, was passieren würde!"

„Aber Ihren Kopf benutzen Sie doch auch gelegentlich zum Denken?"

„Jetzt tun Sie nicht so" sagte ich. „Sie haben es doch ebenso wenig gewusst."

„Ich hatte einen Verdacht."

Das verwunderte mich nun doch. „Woher…?"

„Merlin!" schrie er und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Ich bin umgeben von Idioten! Meinen Sie denn wirklich, das Verhalten Ihres Stabes sei ein Einzelphänomen gewesen? Natürlich nicht! Sie wurden _beide _zueinander gezogen wie Magneten! So etwas beruht _immer _auf Gegenseitigkeit!"

„Vielleicht schau ich wirklich mal bei Madam Pomfrey rein und lass mir was für meine Ohren geben" sagte ich. „Wollkraut, zum Beispiel. Zum Verstopfen. Damit ich Ihren Umgangston besser aushalte."

Er gab das Fauchen von sich, das ich nun schon kannte, sprang auf und begann, zwischen Schreibtisch und Schrank hin und her zu gehen, drei Schritte hin, Drehung, drei Schritte her, seine Roben raschelten um seine Füße, er machte mich wahnsinnig.

„Setzen Sie sich!" fuhr ich ihn in meinem besten Lehrerton an.

„Was?"

„Setzen. Sie. Sich." sagte ich und deutete auf den Stuhl. „Sie hindern mich am Nachdenken."

Er blieb zumindest stehen. Er konnte sich wohl nicht erinnern, wann dieser Satz zuletzt aus einem anderen als seinem eigenen Mund gekommen war. Das gab mir die Zeit, meinen Kopf zu benutzen, wie er es empfohlen hatte. Mir fiel das Zittern seiner Hand ein und das krampfhafte Umklammern seines Stabes, als wir uns die Pastorale angehört hatten. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich weniger die Tötungsabsicht als eher blanke Not gewesen. Es passte zusammen, und das auch:

„Deshalb waren Sie nicht beim Essen" sagte ich. „Ihr Stab hat ebenfalls rotiert, und sie wollten ihn nicht in meine Nähe bringen."

„Na, sehen Sie" sagte er. „Klappt doch mit dem Nachdenken. Ich wollte nur, es wäre Ihnen früher eingefallen."

„Und selbst wenn" sagte ich. „Ich war in Panik. Ich wollte mich nicht verhexen lassen."

„Ich hatte nicht vor, Sie zu verhexen" sagte er, eine Spur Erstaunen in der Stimme.

„Na, doch" sagte ich. „Der _Impedimentus_. Da hatte ich nun wirklich keine Lust drauf."

Er tat etwas, das mich maßlos erschreckte: Er lachte.

„Ich war dabei, Sie als _impertinent_ zu bezeichnen, als Sie mich unterbrachen" sagte er. „Impertinent. Frei übersetzt so viel wie penetrant. Aufsässig. Entnervend."

„Oh" sagte ich.

„Ja, oh" sagte er.

Er setzte sich mir gegenüber, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und starrte hinunter auf den Doppelstab, als könne allein die Kraft seines Willens das Holz auseinander zwingen.

„Ob man damit noch zaubern kann?" fragte ich nach einer langen, schweigenden Weile.

Er legte eine Hand auf das Holz und murmelte „_Lumos_". Die Doppelspitze leuchtete kurz und schwach auf, wie ein Teelicht, bevor es verlischt.

„Warten Sie" sagte ich, ich hatte eine Idee. Ich legte meine Hand auf die seine, doch bevor ich über „_Lu…_" hinaus war, riss er seine Hand weg, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Fassen. Sie. Mich. Nicht. An." knirschte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Was denn?" sagte ich verwirrt. „Ich dachte ja nur. Es braucht wahrscheinlich uns beide. Es sind ja auch unsere beiden Zauberstäbe."

„Möglich" knirschte er. „Deshalb müssen Sie mich trotzdem nicht anfassen." Er nahm das dicke Ende des Doppelstabes und drehte ihn mir zu, so dass ich das dünne Ende greifen konnte.

„Sie haben doch wirklich ein bisschen viel Zeit in diesem dunklen Keller verbracht" sagte ich kopfschüttelnd und fasste das dünne Ende. „_Lumos_."

Gleißendes Licht drang zwischen meinen Fingern hervor.

„_Ich will diesen" sagt ein kleiner Junge mit riesigen schwarzen Augen, wilde Entschlossenheit in dem blassen Gesichtchen, und klammert sich an den Stab, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. _

„_Das ist eine… sehr ungewöhnliche Wahl" sagt eine sanfte Männerstimme im Hintergrund, und eine Frauenstimme seufzt._

„_Ich weiß nicht, Sev" sagt sie. „Mir wäre dieser hier lieber. Birnenholz und Pegasusfeder… das hat was Fröhliches."_

„_Nein" sagt der kleine Junge finster. „Ich will diesen."_

Das Licht verlosch.

„Oha" sagte ich verwirrt.

„Eine Erkenntnis von rein wissenschaftlichem Interesse" sagte der Mann mir gegenüber, den ich gerade anstarrte, als sei ich nicht von dieser Welt. „Ich werde mich wohl kaum zu jedem Zauber, den ich spreche, in Ihre Nähe begeben. Was ist los mit Ihnen? Was starren Sie so?"

„Nichts" sagte ich. „Ich… stehe wohl noch unter Schock."

„Dann fassen Sie sich" sagte er ungeduldig. „Wir haben Schritte zu unternehmen."

Seine Bewegung fror ein, dann schoss er in die Höhe, als hätte jemand seinen Sessel verhext, kam hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor und stürzte zur Tür.

„Keine Sorge" sagte ich. „Ich hab Wasser nachgeschüttet."

Falls möglich, erschreckte ihn das noch mehr.

„Sie haben…" sagte er, ein leichtes Zittern in der Stimme und sah zwischen mir und dem Unterrichtsraum hin und her. Der Kessel siegte. Er verschwand durch die Tür und kam kurz darauf mit versteinerter Miene zurück.

„Ich bin nicht ganz so dämlich" sagte ich, als er mit verschränkten Armen neben mir Aufstellung nahm. „Immerhin hat der Direktor mich nicht als Tränkemeisterin eingestellt, weil ich guten Pudding kochen kann. Ich versteh' schon auch was von meinem Fach."

„Rühren Sie nie wieder etwas von meinen Sachen an" sagte er.

„Ach kommen Sie!" fauchte ich und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf den Doppelstab. „Wie soll ich das denn machen? Seien Sie nicht kindisch! Und sagen Sie mal _danke_! Ihnen wird schon nicht gleich die Arroganz aus dem Gesicht fallen!"

„Wasser?"

„Nein. Kaffee. Natürlich Wasser, etwa körperwarm, etwa ein Eimer voll."

„_Etwa_!"

„Solche Angaben sind immer Cirka-Angaben. Es geht doch nur drum, dass es wieder ein paar Stunden über dem Feuer bleiben kann, ohne anzubrennen. Und die Temperatur bezieht sich nur darauf, dass es sich optimal mit dem Trank verbindet. Sagen Sie nicht, das hätten Sie nicht gewusst."

Er fixierte mich mit diesem Habicht-Blick, der allmählich seine Wirkung auf mich verlor.

„So lange Sie mit Cirka-Angaben operieren, bleiben Sie besser bei Pudding" sagte er.

„Verschieben wir die fachliche Diskussion" schlug ich vor. Die Gegenwart dieses Mannes erschöpfte mich. Ich wollte lieber noch etwas ausprobieren. Ich suchte zwei Kaffeekapseln aus den Taschen meiner Robe.

„Auch einen Kaffee?" fragte ich ihn, während er die Kapseln misstrauisch beäugte.

„Nein" sagte er.

„Dann leihen Sie mir wenigstens mal Ihre Hand" sagte ich. Wir umfassten den Doppelstab und ich richtete die Spitze auf eine der Kapseln.

„_Coffea arabica, mit Milch und Zucker_" sagte ich.

„_Lass es bleiben!" faucht der kleine Junge mit den riesigen schwarzen Augen und beugt sich schützend über einen dickwandigen Kessel, in dem eine klare grüne Flüssigkeit blubbert._

„_Spring am besten gleich rein" sagt eine spöttische Jungenstimme hinter ihm. „Das Zeug da drin ist eh zum Wegschütten. Auf ein bisschen mehr Dreck kommt's da nicht an."_

_Der Junge fährt herum und gibt damit seinen Kessel preis, eine Mischung aus Panik und Hass steht in seinem Gesicht, rote Flecken sind auf seinen Wangen erschienen. Der andere Junge kommt ins Blickfeld, er hat eine Brille auf der Nase und sieht aus, als hätte er seinen Spaß._

„_Mein Trank ist perfekt" faucht er ihn an. „Besser, als deiner je werden kann, also kümmer' dich um deinen eigenen Mist!"_

„_Wo wir gerade von Mist sprechen" sagt ein dritter, er ist ausnehmend hübsch und schaut mit gespielter Sorge in den Kessel._

„_Ich glaube, eine Mistbombe war doch die falsche Zutat" sagt der hübsche Junge sanft und holt mit dem Löffel etwas wie angebrannten Spinat aus dem Kessel._

„Hämatonostra_!" schreit der Junge mit den schwarzen Augen ihn an, sein Stab ist wie aus dem Nichts in seine Hand geflogen. Der andere keucht auf, als ihm plötzlich Blut aus der Nase sprudelt und übers Kinn läuft._

„_Dafür wirst du zahlen, Snivellus" sagt der Junge mit der Brille finster._

Ich zwinkerte. Vor mir stand ein blauer Keramikkrug, aus dem es dampfte. Ich nahm einen Schluck. Gewohnte Qualität, und ich gewann ein wenig Zeit, bis ich mich von meiner Überraschung erholte hatte. Ich wusste, ich durfte mir nichts anmerken lassen. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was er mit mir machen würde, aber ich gab mir gute Chancen, als Glasinhalt auf seinem Schrank zu landen.

Dann hatte ich eine mehr als beunruhigende Idee.

Wenn ich diese Dinge sah, während ich mit dem Doppelstab zauberte, was, wenn er…?

„Sie starren mich schon wieder an" sagte er.

„Entschuldigung" murmelte ich und lief knallrot an.

„Trinken Sie aus" sagte er. „Wir werden zu Olivander's gehen."


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo, ihr Leser da draußen,

schön, dass Ihr auch in Kapitel drei noch dabei seid :o)

Ach ja. Der Wolf im Mann. Dem konnte ich noch nie widerstehen. Ich wollt's nicht, ehrlich, aber da kam er so in den Plot spaziert mit seiner Kamelstrickjacke und dem netten Lächeln, und ich bracht's nicht übers Herz, ihn wieder weg zu schicken… So be it.

Soundtrack:

Sergej Rachmaninoff, Klavierkonzert Nr. 2 in C-Moll, Opus 18, Zweiter Satz: Adagio sostenuto

Und nun viel Spaß :o)

3. DAS SELTSAME HAUS

Es war die reine Verzweiflung, die mich dazu befähigte, durchzusetzen, dass wir nicht apparierten. Ich hasse Apparieren ohnehin, ich bin auch nicht sehr gut darin, aber die Vorstellung, dass Snape mit dem Doppelstab einen Zauber sprechen würde, verlieh mir ungeahnte Kräfte.

Wir reisten per Floo. Nicht, dass ich das lieber hätte als Apparieren, aber zumindest funktioniert es ohne Stab. Und es waren einige Kamine, die ich an diesem Tag zu Gesicht bekam. Der letzte führte in eine große Halle. Snape war voran gegangen, er hatte mir eingeschärft, ihm zehn Atemzüge Vorsprung zu lassen, und ich tat ihm den Gefallen, er schien das Übermaß an Körperkontakt in unserem ersten Kamin noch nicht verkraftet zu haben, als ich zu dicht hinter ihm war und ihm praktisch auf den Schoß floote.

Es war ziemlich dunkel, und mir war schwindelig.

„Professor Snape?" fragte ich in die Richtung, in der ich einen Schatten sich bewegen sah, und zerrte an meiner Robe, die an einem Vorsprung hängen geblieben war.

„Schschscht!" zischte er irgendwo vor mir.

„_Dreckige Bastarde! Wagt es nicht, eure schmutzigen Füße in mein Haus zu setzen! Schmutzige verräterische Hundesöhne, Abschaum der Gosse, inzestuöse Idioten…_"

Die Frauenstimme war schrill und überschlug sich mehrfach, und sie war _laut_. Entsetzt ließ ich meine Robe los und schlug mir die Hände über die Ohren.

„Professor Snape!" schrie ich. „Hilfe! Wo haben Sie mich hingebracht?"

Noch mehr Schatten kamen dazu, Leute stürmten in die Halle. Dann ging das Licht an. Mir gegenüber an der Wand sah ich ein überlebensgroßes Portrait einer grimmigen Frau, die schrie, was ihre gemalten Lungen hergaben. Vor dem Portrait war ein dicker, samtener Vorhang angebracht, den jemand gerade nach Kräften zu schließen versuchte, doch er schien sich irgendwie verhakt zu haben.

„…_räudige Ratten, Abschaum auf einer Kloake, Fehlgeburten einer schwachsinnigen Hündin…"_

Die Hände über meinen Ohren halfen nur wenig. Snape stand einige Schritte von mir entfernt, er schien einfach abzuwarten. Jemand kam in meine Richtung, ein schlanker Muggel mit welligem braunem Haar, er lächelte mich freundlich an und streckte mir die Hand entgegen. Ich war nicht bereit, die Hände von den Ohren zu nehmen, ich deutete mit dem Kinn auf meine Robe, die sich in einer schmiedeeisernen Kaminumrandung aufgespießt hatte. Er nickte und ging in die Hocke, um mich zu befreien.

Die Hasstirade erstarb.

„Merlin" flüsterte eine mollige rothaarige Hexe, deren Gesicht mir irgendwie bekannt vorkam. „Wie mir das Theater auf die Nerven geht! Hallo, Severus."

Der Mann, der die Vorhänge vor dem Gemälde endlich hatte schließen können, drehte sich um und wischte sich eine lange, dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Manchmal denke ich, sie hat recht mit jedem Wort, das sie sagt" sagte er sanft und musterte Snape. Ich erkannte ihn sofort. Es war der Junge mit der Mistbombe. Ich saß in meinem Kamin und sah von einem zum anderen. Was ich sah, hatte Flecken. Ich nahm meine Brille ab und wischte mit dem Ärmel einige Russflöckchen ab, bevor ich sie wieder aufsetzte. Ich hätte wirklich gerne ein paar Erklärungen gehabt.

„Kommen Sie" sagte der Muggel und half mir in die Höhe. In der Gesäßtasche seiner ausgeleierten, abgewetzten Cordhose steckte ein Zauberstab. Ich revidierte meine Einschätzung.

„Leise, bitte" flüsterte der Muggelzauberer mir zu. „Es fängt sonst von vorne an."

Er führte mich aus der düsteren Halle hinaus, ein paar Steinstufen hinunter und in eine warme, hell erleuchtete Küche, die nach Essen duftete. Ich war so müde und gestresst, ich wäre beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ich fühlte mich etwas verloren unter all diesen Leuten, die ich nicht kannte.

„Jetzt können wir" sagte der Muggelzauberer in normaler Lautstärke, die Hand noch auf meiner Schulter, und lächelte mich an. Ich fand ihn nett, ich hielt mich an seinem Lächeln fest und schaffte sogar ein eigenes.

„Remus Lupin" sagte er. „Und Sie sind…?"

„Emilia Liguster" sagte ich. „Die neue…"

„Tränkemeisterin aus Deutschland. Ja, genau."

„Ich sehe, mein Ruf ist mir voraus geeilt" sagte ich etwas müde.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge" sagte die dreißig Jahre ältere Ausgabe des Jungen mit den Mistbomben, der hinter uns die Treppe hinunter gekommen war. Er wirkte wie jemand, der schlecht isst und wenig an die frische Luft kommt, aber trotzdem schaffte er es noch, unglaublich gut auszusehen. Ich begann, mich wohl zu fühlen.

„Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich schnell, wenn ansonsten wenig zu tun ist" fügte er hinzu und schenkte mir ein sehr charmantes Lächeln. „Sirius Black. Freut mich sehr. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden der bisher eher unattraktiven Kunst des Tränkebrauens in Hogwarts ein ganz neues Glanzlicht aufsetzen."

„Danke" sagte ich unsicher und warf einen Blick auf Snape, der an uns vorbei in die Küche rauschte und sich mit verschränkten Armen zwischen Tisch und Ofen aufbaute.

„Genug der Höflichkeiten" sagte er. „Wir sind nicht zu unserem Vergnügen hier."

„Er schon gar nicht" erklärte Black mir. „Er ist zu etwas wie Vergnügen gar nicht fähig."

„Jemand soll den Hund Gassi führen" sagte Snape eisig, ich verstand den Sinn nicht, aber Black wohl schon, denn er fletschte die Zähne in einem wölfischen Grinsen.

„Setzt euch, setzt euch" sagte die rothaarige Hexe, die als letzte die Treppe herunter gekommen war, nahm mich bei den Schultern und drückte mich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch.

„Molly Weasley" sagte sie und schüttelte mir herzlich die Hand. „Freut mich wirklich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Vielleicht finden Sie ja später etwas Zeit und schildern mir den ersten Eindruck, den Sie von meinen Kindern gewonnen haben. Sie sind nicht gerade geniale Tränkebrauer, befürchte ich, aber sie arbeiten hart."

Snape schnaubte.

„Deine Meinung kenne ich, Severus" sagte sie ungerührt. „Deshalb frage ich dich gar nicht erst."

„Also" sagte Lupin und sah erwartungsvoll zwischen Snape und mir hin und her. „Was verschafft uns denn das Vergnügen?"

Snape, der sich als einziger nicht mit um den Tisch gesetzt hatte, zog den Doppelstab aus dem Ärmel und schmiss ihn auf den Tisch, vollführte dann eine seiner abgezirkelten Drehungen, die ihn ans Fenster brachte, und starrte hinaus auf einen feuchten, schmutzigen Hinterhof.

Lupin zog Luft durch die Zähne und strich sich über die schlecht rasierten Wangen. Black verbreiterte sein wölfisches Grinsen.

„Sieh an" sagte er zu Lupin. „Hättest du das gedacht? Im tiefsten Inneren seiner verkrüppelten Seele ist er ein Romantiker."

„Na, aber" sagte ich unangenehm berührt, und er machte eine im Sitzen angedeutete Verbeugung in meine Richtung.

„Tee, irgend jemand?" fragte Molly Weasley.

„Ja" sagte ich dankbar. „Gerne."

Sie wedelte mit ihrem Stab, und ein Küchenschrank flog auf. Wie fliegende Untertassen zischte Geschirr in unsere Richtung, vor jedem von uns kam eine Tasse schlitternd zum Stehen, dann, wie das zugehörige Mutterschiff, landete gemächlich und schnaufend der Teekessel zwischen uns.

Molly schenkte ein, während Lupin sich immer noch nachdenklich übers Kinn strich.

„Das ist wirklich ein Problem" sagte er.

„Die Einschätzung trifft es" sagte Snape vom Fenster.

„Wie ist es denn passiert?" fragte Lupin.

„Durch pure Dummheit" sagte Snape und warf mir über die Schulter einen Habichtblick zu.

„Sehen Sie nur zu, dass Sie es mich keine fünf Minuten vergessen lassen" sagte ich müde.

„Falls ihr gehofft hattet, Dumbledore zu treffen, er ist nicht hier" sagte Molly.

„Das weiß ich" sagte Snape ungeduldig.

„Wart ihr schon bei Olivander?" fragte Lupin.

„Natürlich" sagte Snape.

„Vielleicht erzählt ihr uns mal die ganze Geschichte" schlug Lupin vor.

Ich wusste, bei der nächsten bösartigen Bemerkung würde ich zusammenbrechen wie die Zweitklässlerin am Dienstag, deshalb ergriff ich das Wort, ehe Snape es tun konnte.

„Wir haben die Stäbe zu nahe aneinander gebracht" sagte ich. „Sie sind aufeinander zu geflogen, und dann ist das hier passiert."

„Eine Conjunktio" sagte Molly, immer noch erstaunt. „Ich habe noch nie eine gesehen."

„Das sagte Olivander auch."

„Er hätte noch nie eine gesehen?"

„Ja."

„_Das_ ist wirklich ein Problem" sagte Molly. „Es gibt niemanden, durch dessen Hände mehr Zauberstäbe gegangen sind."

„Und wo genau liegt das Problem?" fragte Lupin. „Abgesehen davon, dass ein Stab für zwei Zauberer zu wenig ist?"

„Wir müssen ihn beide berühren, damit einer von uns zaubern kann" sagte ich.

„Wie überaus unangenehm für Sie" sagte Black zu mir. Ich ging lieber nicht darauf ein.

„Es geht noch weiter" sagte ich. „Wir können keine anderen Stäbe benutzen, so lange diese beiden verbunden sind. Sie binden unsere Zauberkraft, oder so ähnlich. Es klang ziemlich nach Esoterik, was dieser Olivander sagte, aber es stimmt leider. Wir könnten versuchen, mit jedem beliebigen Kugelschreiber Zauber zu werfen, es käme aufs Gleiche hinaus."

Olivander hatte noch mehr Esoterisches von sich gegeben. Etwas von der Seelenverbindung, die zwei Zauberer eingingen, wenn ihre Stäbe conjungierten, etwas von einem gemeinsamen, miteinander verschlungenen Schicksal. Ich hoffte, Snape würde es nicht erwähnen, wenn ich es nicht tat.

„Das heißt, Sie zaubern gemeinsam, oder gar nicht" sagte Lupin.

„Scharfsinnig, wie immer" sagte Snape vom Fenster.

„Willst du dich nicht setzen, Severus?" schlug Molly vor. „Ich spreche lieber mit deinem Gesicht als mit deinem Rücken."

„Nein" sagte Snape. „Es gibt einen Anblick an diesem Tisch, den ich mir ersparen will."

„Er meint nicht Sie" sagte Black zu mir. „Nur für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Sie sich dafür interessieren, was er meint."

„Wie kommt so etwas?" fragte Lupin. „Sind die beiden Stäbe vom selben Baum?"

„Nicht nur das" sagte ich deprimiert. „Sie sind sozusagen Zwillinge. Die Greifenfedern in ihrem Inneren stammen vom selben Greif. Es sind… ziemlich mächtige Stäbe."

„Was erklärt, warum ich einen habe" warf Snape ein, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Allerdings nicht, warum Sie einen haben."

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Severus" sagte Lupin, und ich hätte mich spontan in ihn verlieben können.

„Natürlich habe ich meinen nicht bei Olivander's gekauft, sondern in Berlin, bei Hand & Holz" fuhr ich mit meiner Erklärung fort. „Er war gebraucht. Ein anderer Zauberer hatte einige Jahre mit ihm gearbeitet, bis er durch Zufall auf einen Stab stieß, der viel besser zu ihm passte. Er hat ihn in Zahlung gegeben, und so kam ich an ihn."

„Es ist immer so eine Sache mit Zwillingsstäben und ihren Besitzern" sagte Molly seufzend. „Ich muss euch wohl kaum an das prominenteste Paar erinnern, das mir zu dem Thema einfällt."

„Welches Paar?" fragte ich.

„Harry Potter und Der-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf" sagte Molly mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Ha" sagte Black. „Lasst uns das Fenster öffnen. Vielleicht springt er raus bei dem Gedanken, etwas mit Harry Potter gemeinsam zu haben."

Ich sah ihn an. Er war mir plötzlich nicht mehr so sympathisch. Ich fand, er hatte sein Niveau aus der Mistbomben-Zeit ganz gut beibehalten.

„Sirius" sagte Lupin und legte eine Hand vor die Augen. „Severus. Könnt ihr mal aufhören, aufeinander herum zu hacken? Lasst uns die Angelegenheit zu Ende besprechen, und dann geht raus in den Hof und hext euch gegenseitig, wenn euch danach ist."

„Ungern" sagte ich. „Es regnet."

Lupin nickte, sein Lächeln wirkte ein wenig gequält.

„Gibt es denn etwas, das man unternehmen kann?" fragte Molly. „Einen Zauber, ein Ritual?"

„Ja" sagte ich, „das gibt es wohl. Olivander hat uns zu diesem Zweck weiter geschickt, zu einem Kollegen, der seit Jahren im Ruhestand ist. Er gilt wohl als Experte auf dem Gebiet. Will Wandmaker, falls euch der Name etwas sagt. Der wusste etwas von einem Zauber. Man spricht ihn unter dem Ursprungsbaum, gibt sich die Hände, und die Stäbe lösen sich. Oder so ähnlich."

„Na also" sagte Lupin. „Das klingt doch machbar."

„Es gibt da noch eine Kleinigkeit" sagte ich niedergeschlagen.

„Was?" sagte er.

„Da, wo früher der Baum stand, ist jetzt ein Callcenter" sagte ich.

Meine Worte tropften in die Stille wie zähes Hundspech in einen Polyjuice-Trank.

„Merlins Bart" sagte Molly nach einer Weile.

„Mist" sagte Lupin.

„Was ist ein Callcenter?" sagte Black und sah interessiert von einem zum anderen.

„Ein Callcenter, Sirius, ist kein Baum" kam Snapes eiskalte Stimme vom Fenster, „und daher nicht interessant für dich."

„Ach, kommen Sie" sagte ich. „Sie haben es auch nicht gewusst, bevor ich's Ihnen erklärt habe."

„Sie kennen sich in der Muggelwelt aus?" fragte Molly interessiert.

„Meine Eltern sind beide Muggel" sagte ich. „Ich bin ein Muggel-Vollprofi, sozusagen."

„Wie schön" sagte sie strahlend. „Sie müssen sich mal mit meinem Mann unterhalten, sobald etwas Zeit und Ruhe ist. Er ist verrückt nach allem, was die Muggel betrifft."

„Gerne" sagte ich, ihr ruhiger Optimismus tat mir gut.

„Zeitdreher" sagte Lupin. „Klarer Fall, würde ich sagen."

„Ist Vollmond" sagte Snape, „oder warum hast du vergessen, dass Dumbledore ihn hat?"

„Sonntag Nacht ist Vollmond" sagte Lupin ruhig.

„Was uns zu unserem nächsten kleinen Problem bringt, nicht wahr?" Snape hatte offenbar endlich genug von der schmutzigen Mülltonnenlandschaft, er drehte sich in den Raum, seine Roben rauschten. Ein Teil von mir überlegte, ob er sie wohl behext hatte, damit sie bei der kleinsten Bewegung so um seine Beine wallten.

„Sonntag Abend wird die abschließende Beschwörung fällig, oder ich kann meine _Nudelsuppe_ wegschütten" sagte er mit dieser Seidenhandschuh-Stimme.

„Das ist noch das geringste Problem" sagte ich. „Sie können zaubern, schon vergessen? Ich muss nur Händchen halten." Ich war ein wenig vorschnell gewesen, das merkte ich, noch während ich sprach. Ich sah mich selbst, säuberlich eingemacht wie Apfelkompott, auf dem Schlangenschrank stehen. Ich schluckte.

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich" sagte Snape. „Wir sprechen nicht von einem simplen _Accio_ oder_ Lumos._ Ich kann unmöglich den Stab so präzise führen, wie es nötig ist, wenn Sie mit Ihrer ganzen Grazie da dran hängen."

„Ich halte das auch eher für eine Notlösung" sagte Lupin. „Ich nehme an, es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen über einen vergleichbaren Fall. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was der Trank unter solchen Umständen für Nebenwirkungen entwickelt, und ob er überhaupt funktioniert."

„Wann wird Dumbledore zurück erwartet?" fragte Molly.

„Mittwoch" sagte Black.

„Ich darf euch erinnern, dass ich jederzeit zu einer _anderen Art von Treffen _gerufen werden kann" sagte Snape, und wieder einmal wusste ich nicht, wovon er sprach. „Und dort kann ich weder ohne Stab, noch in Begleitung der jungen Dame auftauchen. Eine schnelle Lösung ist von vitaler Bedeutung."

Die Küche verfiel in Schweigen.

„Wir sollten abwarten, was Wandmakers abschließendes Urteil ist" sagte ich. „Er wollte im Laufe des Abends noch mal vorbei flooen. Er sagte, es gäbe eine leise Hoffnung, dass vielleicht nur der Ort ausreichend ist, an dem der Baum mal gestanden hat. Er wollte einen Text raussuchen und die genauen Umstände nachlesen."

„Na, dann lasst uns hoffen" sagte Molly. „Inzwischen bleibt ihr beiden zum Abendessen, nehme ich an?"

Es war mir mehr als unangenehm, mit diesem Mann zu _wir beide_ zusammengefasst zu werden. Ich hob ratlos die Schultern. Genau genommen wusste ich nicht mal genau, _wo _ich da eventuell zum Abendessen blieb. Ich wusste nur, ich war müde und gestresst und brauchte dringend eine Pause. Der Nachmittag mit Snape hatte mich wirklich aufgebraucht.

„Wir bleiben, bis wir die Beschwörung haben" verfügte Snape. „Dann leiten wir die nötigen Schritte ein."

„Die einzigen Schritte, die ich heute noch einleite, führen mich in ein Bett" sagte ich. „Ich bin fertig. Es war ein wirklich langer Tag."

„Die Länge eines Tages ist exakt auf vierundzwanzig Stunden definiert" ließ er sein Gift auf mich herab tropfen. „Sie täten gut daran, Ihr Durchhaltevermögen darauf einzustellen."

„Und Sie müssten sich mal selbst zuhören, dann wüssten Sie, dass sich in Ihrer Gegenwart jede Stunde wie eine Woche anfühlt" schnappte ich, und Lupin neben mir versteckte ein Lächeln hinter seiner Hand.

Snape musterte mich mit seinen kohlschwarzen Augen, ich hatte mittlerweile begriffen, dass er die Einschüchterungs-Nummer immer brachte, wenn ich ihn um eine Antwort verlegen gemacht hatte. Das nahm der Situation etwas von ihrem Schrecken.

„Werden Sie mir nicht lästig" zischte er.

„Oder was?" sagte ich entnervt. „Verhexen Sie mich? Na, versuchen Sie's doch."

Er griff nach dem Doppelstab.

„Was tun Sie?" fragte ich alarmiert.

„Ich befreie Sie von meiner ätzenden Gegenwart" sagte er glatt, den Doppelstab in der Hand und im Begriff, ihn im Ärmel zu verstauen.

„Momentchen" sagte ich. „Ich lasse Sie doch nicht mit meinem Stab in einem Haus herum wandern, das ich nicht mal kenne."

„Es ist Ihr eigenes Verschulden, dass ich Ihren Kochlöffel zusammen mit meinem Stab bei mir tragen muss" erinnerte er mich.

Ich hatte die Nase voll. Ich sprang auf, hechtete über den Tisch auf ihn zu und packte das Ende des Stabes, bevor es in seinem Ärmel verschwinden konnte.

„_Accio_ Stab!" schrie ich.

_Da ist wieder der Junge mit den schwarzen Augen. Er ist älter geworden, zwölf oder dreizehn. Er ist in die Länge geschossen und hat dabei vergessen, in der Breite zuzulegen. Er sitzt auf einem Fensterbrett und sieht hinaus, draußen wird es schon dunkel. Ein aufgeschlagenes Buch liegt auf seinen Knien. Seine dünnen Finger spielen mit dem Zauberstab, den er im Arm hält wie andere eine Katze oder ein Kaninchen. Er sieht furchtbar unglücklich aus._

_Dann geht das Licht an, und sein blasses, mageres Gesicht spiegelt sich plötzlich in der Fensterscheibe. Er fährt zurück, betrachtet sich für einen Augenblick, zupft an seinen halblangen, schlecht geschnittenen Haaren und wendet dann den Blick ab. _

„Transformatio Natrix_" sagt er zu dem Buch, das auf seinen Knien liegt, und tippt es zart mit seinem Stab an. Das Buch streckt sich, wird schmäler, ringelt sich auf und gleitet als dunkel schillernde Schlange von seinem Schoß hinunter auf den Boden, wo sie sich unter das nächste Bücherregal flüchtet._

„_Machen Sie das rückgängig!" fährt ihn eine scharfe Stimme an. Die Bibliothekarin erscheint zwischen den Regalen, eine sehr viel jüngere Madam Pince, er zuckt zusammen, hat sie offenbar nicht kommen hören. „Das ist Schuleigentum! Was denken Sie sich eigentlich?"_

„_Nur ein wenig Abwechslung, um die Langeweile zu vertreiben" sagt er glatt. „Keine Sorge. Sie bekommen es unbeschadet zurück."_

„_Beeindruckende Sprucharbeit" sagt sie und äugt vorsichtig unter das Regal._

„_Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe" sagt er, es klingt wie ein Befehl. „Sie kommt von selber raus, sobald es dunkel ist."_

_Sie richtet sich auf und sieht ihn an, nicht unfreundlich._

„_Severus" sagt sie. „War das nicht Ihr Name?"_

„_Ja" sagt er._

„_Warum sind Sie nicht in der Großen Halle beim Essen?" fragt sie._

„_Kein Interesse" sagt er schroff. Sie sieht ihn an, kopfschüttelnd._

„_Warum verbringen Sie so viel Zeit in der Bibliothek?" sagt sie schließlich. „Sie sollten mehr draußen unterwegs sein. Ein bisschen Quidditch spielen, mit Ihren Freunden. Sie sind so blass."_

„_Ich habe keine Freunde" sagt der Junge kalt._

Der Doppelstab sprang mir in die Hand. Ich streifte Snapes Ärmel, und er wich zurück.

„Gute Initiative" sagte er unbewegt. Ich stand vor ihm, keuchend, und klammerte mich an den Doppelstab. Ich war mir ganz sicher, dass ich ihn nicht so gut kennen wollte. Ich würde einfach nicht mehr zaubern. Nie mehr, wenn es darauf ankam.

Er ließ mich stehen und rauschte hinaus. Die Tür fiel krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Stunden später hatte ich mich mal wieder in einem Gebäude verlaufen. Ich hatte eigentlich nur jemanden finden wollen, der mir einen _Silencio_ über den laut schnarchenden Zauberer in dem Portrait gegenüber von meinem Bett legte, aber nun fand ich nicht mal mehr mein Zimmer zurück. Ich ging schließlich einfach so lange treppab, bis ich wieder in der Küche landete. Bis auf ein Stablicht war sie dunkel, ich hörte jemanden rumoren.

„Hallo?" sagte ich schüchtern.

„He" sagte Lupin und tauchte aus einer Ecke beim Kamin auf. Seine Haare waren durcheinander gewirbelt, und er rang mit einem etwa armlangen, dicken Wesen, das mich entfernt an eine Ingwerwurzel erinnerte, es zappelte, und er musste alle Kraft aufwenden, um es bei sich zu behalten.

„Stadtgnom" sagte er etwas atemlos. „Furchtbar. Sie kommen immer wieder rein. Machen Sie mal das Fenster auf."

Ich tat wie mir geheißen, und er setzte das Wesen hinaus aufs Fensterbrett und gab ihm einen Schubs. Mit leisem _dupp_ kam es auf dem Boden auf und rannte, eine grimmige Faust schüttelnd, über den schmutzigen Hinterhof davon.

„Eine Plage" sagte er, atmete tief durch und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn, bevor er sich zu mir wandte und mich anlächelte. Ich fühlte mich sehr empfänglich für sein Lächeln. Er und Molly Weasley waren die einzigen, denen ich in diesem seltsamen Haus über den Weg traute.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht geweckt mit meinem Feldzug" sagte er.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Ich habe da dieses Portrait in meinem Zimmer."

„Ich hoffe, es beschimpft Sie nicht?" sagte er besorgt.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Es schnarcht. Ich hab noch kein Auge zugetan, und mein Stab nützt mir ja gerade nichts."

„Dann sollten Sie Severus aufsuchen" sagte Lupin. „Er ist Ihnen sicher behilflich."

„Hm" sagte ich. „Es könnte sich natürlich auch jemand bereit erklären, mir einen _Silencio_ drauf zu legen. Jemand, der vielleicht ebenfalls noch wach ist? Ich müsste dann Professor Snape nicht mehr stören." Die Hoffnung in meiner Stimme war allzu offensichtlich, und Lupins Lächeln verbreiterte sich.

„Sie Arme" sagte er. „Da haben Sie sich schon jemanden mit ganz besonders sprödem Charme ausgesucht für Ihre Conjunktio."

„Das ist aber nett gesagt" sagte ich.

„Er ist ein aufrechter Mann" sagte Lupin. „Ein schwieriger, komplizierter, sehr einsamer Mann. Diese Conjunktio ist das beste, was ihm passieren konnte."

„Ich bin sicher, er sieht das anders" sagte ich.

„Natürlich tut er das" sagte Lupin vergnügt. „Aber er mag Sie. Das merkt man."

„Was reden Sie da" sagte ich. „Er hat mich noch nicht vergiftet. Das ist aber auch alles."

„Seien Sie mal ein Wochenende mit ihm unterwegs" sagte Lupin. „Sie werden schon dahinter kommen."

„Ich wollte, ich müsste nicht" sagte ich deprimiert. „Ich kriege allein schon beim Gedanken eine Panikattacke. Ich wünschte, jemand würde uns begleiten."

„Ganz ruhig" sagte Lupin und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Mein Herz hopste mir spontan in die Kehle hinauf, wo es sitzen blieb und heftig weiter schlug. „Lassen Sie sich nicht einschüchtern. Der halbe Mann besteht aus Pose, aber die andere Hälfte ist durchaus einen Blick wert."

Ich seufzte. Ich hätte viel lieber noch ein paar weitere Blicke auf den netten Zauberer vor mir geworfen, der da stand und noch seine Hand auf meiner Schulter hatte. Sei Haar war immer noch zerzaust, silberne Strähnen darin fingen glitzernd das Mondlicht ein.

„Oh" sagte er und nahm die Hand weg. „Verzeihen Sie."

„Nein" sagte ich schnell. „Schon gut. Alles in Ordnung."

„Soll ich Sie hinauf bringen?" sagte er.

„Wenn's sein muss" sagte ich.

Er grinste mich an.

„Nein" sagte ich erschrocken. „Nicht, was Sie meinen! Ich bezog das… eher auf das Ziel, wenn Sie verstehen. Nicht auf den Weg, und, äh… nicht auf Ihre Begleitung."

„Schon gut" sagte er, immer noch grinsend, meine Verlegenheit schien ihm zu gefallen. „Ich bin nicht nachtragend."

Er machte eine Geste, die mir den Vortritt ließ, und ich setzte mich in Bewegung. „Wir haben uns übrigens erlaubt, Sie gegenüber voneinander unterzubringen" sagte er hinter mir. „Es ist durchaus vorstellbar, dass Sie derzeit gar nicht in der Lage sind, größere räumliche Entfernung zwischen sich zu bringen, und wir wollten kein Risiko eingehen."

„Das wird ja immer noch schöner" seufzte ich. „Gefesselt an Mister Fassen-Sie-Mich-Nicht-An, dem Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte."

„Für ihn ist es ungleich härter, falls es Sie tröstet" sagte Lupin und nahm seinen leuchtenden Stab vom Tisch. „Eine harte Lektion, aber eine längst überfällige. Irgendetwas musste ihn ja mal aus seinem Kerker locken."

Er wies mir den Weg hinauf in den zweiten Stock, während ich mir ein Herz fasste.

„Da sind wir" sagte er schließlich. „Ihre Tür", er wies nach links, „seine Tür", Geste nach rechts.

„Danke" sagte ich und blieb stehen. Mein Herz hopste mir immer noch irgendwo in der Kehle herum.

„Worauf warten Sie" sagte er, er schien tatsächlich abwarten zu wollen, bis ich an Snapes Tür geklopft hatte.

„Ich" sagte ich, „äh, also, ich… nun ja, ich hatte mich gefragt… ob… wenn das alles vorbei ist, das heißt, wenn ich wieder kann… Sie mal mit mir essen gehen möchten?"

Er starrte mich an. Ich wurde so rot, selbst wenn Lupin das Licht an seinem Stab gelöscht hätte, wären wir nicht im Dunkeln gestanden.

„Vergessen Sie's" murmelte ich und betrachtete eingehend den Saum meiner Robe. „Ich falle üblicherweise nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus, aber ich weiß ja nicht mal so genau, wo wir hier sind, also wenn wir dann morgen weg sind, wer weiß, ob ich Sie jemals wieder finde… und da dachte ich… ach, vergessen Sie's."

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen" sagte er.

„Ehrlich?" sagte ich überrascht.

„Ehrlich" sagte er. „Donnerstag würde mir passen."

„Oh" sagte ich, ich hatte plötzlich ein Date, das konnte ich so schnell nicht verkraften. „Ja. Prima. Schön. Passt mir."

„Dann gute Nacht" sagte er. Er tippte eine hässliche schmiedeeiserne Öllampe an, die sofort aufleuchtete, löschte dann das Licht an der Spitze seines Stabes und ging die Treppe hinunter davon, ich meinte fast, ihn eine leise Melodie pfeifen zu hören.

Ich stand da, bis seine Schritte verklungen waren, und sah zwischen meiner und Snapes Tür hin und her.

Ich hatte ein Date. Wow. Plötzlich war etwas in meinem Leben, das es wert war, das kommende Wochenende unbeschadet zu überstehen.

Ich öffnete meine Zimmertür und steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt. Das Sägen des dicken Zauberers wehte mich förmlich auf den Gang zurück. Ich musste etwas unternehmen, wenn ich in dieser Nacht auch nur ein paar Stunden schlafen wollte. Ich schlich zu Snapes Tür. Wenn er schon schlief, und ich platzte bei ihm rein, würde er mich auf der Stelle zu einem Häufchen Asche verdampfen. Ich korrigierte mich. Ging ja gerade nicht. Also, er würde mich mit Gift und Habichtblicken bombardieren, bis ich mir wünschen würde, er _könnte _mich einfach verdampfen.

Ich legte vorsichtig mein Ohr an das Holz, und zu meinem maßlosen Erschrecken sprang die Tür sofort auf.

Es war hell dahinter, und süß schmelzende Musik strömte über mich hinweg, wieder ein Orchester, und ein Klavier diesmal, das eine klare Perlenkette aus Tönen um mich legte. Ich atmete tief durch und klopfte, etwas verspätet, an die offen stehende Tür. Der Raum war nicht größer als meiner und mit den gleichen hässlichen, verstaubten dunklen Möbeln voll gestopft, die man überall in diesem Haus fand.

Snape saß in einem schwarzen, hochlehnigen Stuhl und hatte die Füße auf einen ähnlichen gelegt, ich konnte sein, nun ja, _markantes_ Profil sehen. Zum ersten Mal hatte er mehr von einem Mann als von einem Monster. Seine Robe stand offen, er hatte sie zurück geschlagen, seine Beine in den schmalen schwarzen Hosen waren sehr lang und dünn. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, seine blassen Finger spielten mit einem kleinen Glasfläschchen, in dem sich ein Rest dunkler Flüssigkeit befand, die kleine Bewegung war das einzige, was verriet, dass er nicht schlief. Und seine eisige Stimme, die sagte:

„Tür zu."

Ich fror an Ort und Stelle fest. Ich verfluchte meinen plötzlichen Anfall von Kühnheit, der mich in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

„Vor mir, oder hinter mir?" brachte ich über die Lippen.

„Das ist Ihre Entscheidung" sagte er, ohne den Kopf zu drehen oder auch nur die Augen zu öffnen. „Davon ausgehend, dass Sie sich nicht in der Tür geirrt haben, wird Ihr Auftauchen schon einen Grund haben. Einen guten, wie ich hoffe."

Ich räusperte mich und machte einen Schritt in den Raum. Die Tür hinter mir schlug mit einem Knall zu. Ich sah mich gehetzt um. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Maus in der Falle. Und da kam auch schon der Habicht.

Er drehte den Kopf zu mir und sah mich an. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass der Habicht nicht jagdlustig war, eher müde.

„Ich hoffe, meine Musikauswahl gefällt Ihnen" sagte er. „Sie ist vielleicht in der Lage, meine Gegenwart erträglicher für Sie zu gestalten."

„Tun Sie das nicht" sagte ich. „Hacken Sie lieber auf mir herum. Das hier macht mir Angst."

Er spielte mit dem Fläschchen, ließ den Inhalt im Inneren kreisen, eine geschmeidige, über Jahre hinweg eingeübte Bewegung.

„Erwarten Sie nicht mehr zu viel am heutigen Abend" sagte er, und ein wenig Eis schmolz aus seiner Stimme. „Ich nehme diese üblicherweise erst zu mir, wenn ich sicher sein kann, keinen Besuch mehr zu empfangen." Er schüttelte das Fläschchen leicht.

„Was ist das?" fragte ich, fast automatisch.

„Sagen Sie's mir" sagte er und ließ die Hand mit dem Fläschchen ein wenig zur Seite knicken, mit viel gutem Willen konnte man das als Einladung interpretieren, näher zu kommen. Ich tat es, sehr vorsichtig, vielleicht wie man sich einem Tiger nähert, und nahm das Fläschchen aus seiner Hand, ich passte höllisch auf, dass ich ihn dabei nicht berührte.

Der Inhalt war dunkelblau und floss rasch und leicht, einen winzigen blauen Schatten auf dem Glas zurück lassend. Ich fächelte mir Geruch zu, während Snape mich beobachtete. Ich verspürte einen Anfall von Nervosität.

„Und?" sagte er nach einer viel zu kurzen Weile. „Was verrät Ihnen Ihr Fachverstand?"

„Alkoholbasis" sagte ich etwas atemlos. „Baldrian, Melisse, Schattenauge. Ein… ein _Dormiens_?"

„Angesichts der späten Stunde und meines lädierten Zustandes nicht sehr schwer zu erraten" sagte er abschätzig und wedelte mit den Fingern. Ich gab ihm das Fläschchen zurück.

„Nun" sagte er. „Was führt Sie zu mir? Die reine Nächstenliebe wird es nicht sein, nehme ich an."

„Ich…" sagte ich, ich war etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. „…also, ich… habe da diesen Zauberer in meinem Zimmer…"

„Von welchem Sie auch sprechen, keiner der beiden ist eine gute Wahl für ein Mädchen wie Sie" sagte er.

„Was?" sagte ich. „Nein! Merlin! Ich meine doch nicht…" Ich lief schon wieder feuerrot an. „Ich meine das Portrait" erklärte ich, während ich vergeblich versuchte, im Erdboden zu versinken.

Er fixierte mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen, kalt und analytisch, wie er eine Zutat auf ihre Qualität hin begutachten mochte, bevor sie in den Kessel wanderte, ich sah keine Spur von Lächeln in seinen Augen.

„Und was schlagen Sie vor?" sagte er.

„Einen _Silencio_" sagte ich. „Oder Sie geben mir was von Ihrem _Dormiens_ ab."

„Nein" sagte er.

„Es war ein Scherz" sagte ich. „Das mit dem _Dormiens_. Ich seh selber, dass er alle ist."

„Sehen Sie von weiteren Scherzen ab" sagte er. „Sie werden noch früh genug bemerken, dass mir jeglicher Sinn für Humor fehlt."

„Dann kommen Sie bitte einfach mit rüber und helfen mir bei dem _Silencio_" sagte ich entnervt.

„Nein" sagte er.

„Wie bitte?" sagte ich. „Und kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht mit Hörverstärkungs-Zaubern! Ich habe Sie schon verstanden. Ich kann's nur nicht glauben."

„Es ist Filibuster" sagte er. „Er ist noch auf einem Portrait im Speisezimmer im dritten Stock. Er kann dort übernachten. Wecken Sie ihn und sagen Sie's ihm."

Er wandte mir sein, nun ja, _markantes_ Profil zu und schloss die Augen. Die Audienz war beendet.

„Ja" sagte ich hilflos. „Also. Dann. Mach ich's so. Gute Nacht, dann."

Ich bewegte mich zur Tür, während um mich die Musik aufbrauste, ich wusste gar nicht, ob er bemerkte, dass ich ging. Ich berührte die Tür, und sie sprang mir entgegen. Ich war schon halb auf dem Gang, als seine Stimme zu mir kam, er musste sie nicht heben, die Musik wich freiwillig zurück und machte ihr Platz.

„Sie haben gar nichts zu der Musik gesagt" sagte er.

„Was tut das denn jetzt zur Sache?" fragte ich, ich war nicht mehr gewillt, freundlich zu sein.

„Ja" sagte er. „Sie haben Recht. Es tut nichts zur Sache. Verschwinden Sie."

Ich stand bereits auf dem Gang und hatte die Tür schon fast hinter mir geschlossen, als ich mich anders entschied. Ich steckte nochmals den Kopf durch den Spalt.

„Sie gefällt mir" sagte ich. Ich wusste nicht, ob er es gehört hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo liebe Leserschaft :o)

Wie schön, dass Ihr noch da seid.

Jetzt geht es also raus in die freie Wildbahn. Zähne zusammen beißen, Mister Snape, das könnte etwas weh tun.

…Wie…? Mitleid? Aber von mir doch nicht.

Viel Spaß :o)

4. GROSSSTADT-DSCHUNGEL

Am nächsten Morgen trafen wir uns viel zu früh in der Küche. Schmutziges Hinterhoflicht fiel durch das kleine, ungeputzte Fenster in den Raum. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich unausgeschlafen. Zwar hatte Filibuster bereitwillig meinem Wunsch entsprochen, aber eine ganze Serie seltsamer, schwerer, dunkler Träume hatte sich nicht so einfach wegschicken lassen. Auf dem Tisch lag eine Sammlung von Dingen, die wir für unsere Mission brauchen würden. Lupin saß davor, die Hände um eine Teetasse verschränkt, und versuchte mit wenig Erfolg, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Mister Verschwinden-Sie stand mit dem Rücken zum Fenster, seine Pose ging mir auf die Nerven, kaum dass ich den Raum betreten hatte, er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt wie ein Pharao, seine Finger spielten mit den Falten seines Schulterüberwurfes, und er machte ein Gesicht von ausgesuchter Düsterheit, er sah aus, als käme er frisch vom Set eines sehr schlechten Vampirfilmes. Sirius Black, der Hausherr, saß rittlings auf einem Stuhl und kippelte damit herum, während Molly Weasley, deren flammend roter Haarschopf der einzige Farbklecks in dem trostlosen Raum darstellte, Brote schmierte.

„Dünner" sagte sie zu dem Messer, das neben ihr auf einem Brett Salami schnitt, und zu mir: „Guten Morgen, meine Liebe. Gut geschlafen?"

„Geht so" sagte ich. Lupin machte mir auf der Bank neben sich Platz, und der Morgen gewann schlagartig neue Qualitäten.

„Ich hoffe, Sie konnten das Filibuster-Problem lösen" sagte er. „Ich hätte Ihnen gerne ein anderes Zimmer gegeben, aber der Großteil des Hauses ist leider noch nicht das, was wir als bewohnbar bezeichnen würden."

„Filibuster war nicht das Problem" versicherte ich ihm. „Er war sehr kooperativ, nachdem ich ihn endlich wach hatte."

„Tee?" fragte Molly.

„Gerne" sagte ich und drängte mein heißes Verlangen nach Kaffee zurück. Die Briten waren einfach keine Kaffeetrinker, und ich hätte mir lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als mit dem Doppelstab und allen daraus folgenden Konsequenzen meinen _Coffea_-Zauber zu sprechen.

Ich bekam eine Tasse und schloss die Hände darum, sie war angenehm warm. Ich tauschte ein kleines, zusammenhangsloses Lächeln mit Lupin und fand es plötzlich gar nicht mehr von Bedeutung, welche braune Brühe da in meiner Tasse war.

„Bevor wir anfangen, würde ich gern ein paar Fragen stellen" sagte ich, wie ich es mir in einer der langen schlaflosen Augenblicke der Nacht vorgenommen hatte. „Ich meine, ich bin ziemlich im Dunkeln gehalten worden. Ich wüsste wirklich gerne, wo ich hier bin."

„Du hast ihr nichts gesagt?" fragte Molly Snape überrascht.

„Und warum auch?" sagte er, und ich schwenkte meinen heißen Tee, damit sich keine Eisschicht darüber legte.

„Nein" sagte Black und kippelte heftig. „Schon klar. Warum auch."

„Ich bin nicht der Hausherr" sagte Snape und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Es ist allgemein üblich, jemandem das Ziel der Reise zu nennen, bevor man ihn in einen Kamin schubst" sagte Black zu niemandem im Besonderen.

„Du hättest sie nicht her gebracht, wenn du sie nicht für vertrauenswürdig hieltest, oder?" sagte Lupin.

„Dumbledore vertraut ihr, sonst hätte er sie kaum nach Hogwarts berufen" sagte Snape seidig. „Wer bin ich, dieses Urteil in Frage zu stellen."

„Grimmauld Place Nummer Zwölf, London" sagte Lupin. "Das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phoenix."

„Mein Elternhaus" sagte Black. „Leider nicht in seinem besten Zustand. Es wurde lange nicht bewohnt. Zwölf Jahre" sagte er und sah mich mit seinen eigentümlichen hellen Augen an, etwas in seinem Blick jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Sie wissen, wofür der Orden gut ist?" fragte Lupin.

„Selbstverständlich" sagte ich und versuchte, Fassung zu bewahren. Mit einer solchen Offenbarung hatte ich nun tatsächlich nicht gerechnet. „Nur, weil ihr hier auf der Insel im Zentrum des Geschehens seid, heißt das noch nicht, dass wir nicht auf dem Festland die gleichen Probleme hätten" erklärte ich. „Der Orden ist mittlerweile ziemlich international. Ich dachte nur, das Mutterhaus des Ordens wäre – größer, irgendwie. Mehr Leute. Schon das Ordenshaus, in dem ich tätig war, hatte dreiundsechzig Mitglieder."

„Wir sind auch ein paar mehr" sagte Black, seine Stimme klang bitter. „Alle bis auf uns sind im Einsatz."

„Und wir wissen alle, woran das liegt, nicht wahr" sagte Snape, immer noch seidig. Black gab etwas von sich, das einem Knurren ähnlicher war als einer verbalen Äußerung, und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Setz dich, Sirius" befahl Molly. „Und Severus, treib es nicht zu weit. Merlins Bart! Ihr kostet mich noch den letzten Nerv."

Ich sah zwischen Black und Snape hin und her. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wem ich die Daumen halten sollte, wären sie jetzt übereinander hergefallen. Molly griff nach ihrem Stab und kommandierte einen Salatkopf hinüber ins Waschbecken, wo er begann, sich selbst zu zerpflücken.

„Sie waren für den Orden tätig?" sagte Lupin neben mir. „In welcher Form?"

„Na ja" sagte ich. „Eher so… hinter den Kulissen. Ich bin… ein bisschen anfällig für… Angst. Ich hätte keinen sehr guten Auror abgegeben."

Ich hatte nur zu ihm gesprochen, mir wurde zu spät klar, dass Snape jedes Wort gehört hatte.

„Ich habe Tränke gemischt" sagte ich rasch. „Ich bin wirklich gut darin. Und mich um… Verletzungen gekümmert… und… alles, was die Muggel betraf." Es klang unrühmlich. Es war die Wahrheit. Ich seufzte unglücklich. „Ich bin nicht gerade eine Heldin" murmelte ich.

„Es gibt viele verschiedene Formen von Heldentum" sagte Lupin. „Sie sollten nicht so hart urteilen. Wir haben alle unsere… kleinen Schwächen."

Ein Kratzen und Picken kam vom Fenster. Snape wandte sich um, und ich sah eine zerzauste, graue Eule auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen. Snape öffnete das Fenster, und die Eule flatterte mit einem Schwall regennasser Luft herein. Sie blieb vor Snape sitzen und hielt ihm ihr Bein hin, an dem ein verschnürter lederner Beutel befestigt war. Er band ihn ab und prüfte den Inhalt, ich hörte es leise klicken, dann nickte er zufrieden und verstaute den Beutel in einer Tasche seiner umfangreichen Roben.

„Warte" befahl er der Eule, und, zu niemandem im Besonderen gewandt: „Pergament und Tinte."

„_Bitte_" sagte Lupin, zog seinen Stab aus der Gesäßtasche und beschwor das Gewünschte aus der Luft. Snape nahm es an sich, verscheuchte mit einer Handbewegung das Salamibrett und begann im Stehen zu schreiben.

_Minerva,_ las ich mit schräg gelegtem Kopf, _denken Sie daran, keinesfalls einen silbernen Löffel zu verwenden. Kontakt mit etwas anderem als Kupfer und Eisen kann das Erg…_

Snape sah auf, und ich hatte das Gefühl, direkt in ein Messer zu rennen. Ich schaute in meine Teetasse, als gäbe es den Leitartikel des _Daily Prophet_ darin zu lesen. Ich hörte, wie der Federkiel kratzend seine Arbeit fortsetzte.

Eine Hand schob sich von links in mein sehr eingeschränktes Blickfeld. Sie hielt mir ein flaches, dreieckiges Täfelchen unter die Nase, das in Goldpapier eingewickelt war.

„Hier" sagte Lupin. „Essen Sie das. Es hellt ein wenig die Stimmung auf."

Ich nahm das Täfelchen und packte es aus. Es war Schokolade. Ich biss hinein, und eine unerwartete, aber angenehme Wärme breitete sich in meinem Inneren aus.

„Schokolade zum Frühstück" sagte Molly missbilligend. „Ich möchte mal wissen, warum ich mir hier Arbeit mache. _Accio _Salat" fügte sie hinzu, und wie an einer Schnur aufgereiht zoomten die gesäuberten, zerkleinerten Salatblätter zu ihr hinüber, eine Spur aus Wassertropfen auf dem Küchenboden hinterlassend.

„Verzeihung, Molly" sagte Lupin mit einem Lächeln, bei dem _ich _ihm alles verziehen hätte, „wie gesagt. Wir haben alle unsere kleinen Schwächen."

Snape befestigte seine Botschaft am Bein der Eule und setzte sie hinaus aufs Fensterbrett, sie huhte beleidigt, sie hatte sich wohl eine längere Pause erhofft, machte sich aber gehorsam auf den Weg.

„Ich wette, Minerva hat im Leben noch nicht so viel Post von dir bekommen wie seit gestern abend" sagte Molly, als er an den Tisch zurück kehrte. „Findest du nicht, du übertreibst ein bisschen? Sie soll den Trank umrühren, nicht ihn neu brauen."

„Erlaube bitte, dass ich mir die Entscheidung selbst vorbehalte, wem ich wie viel schreibe" sagte Snape, und sie zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern.

Ich rührte in dem Haufen unserer Ausrüstungsgegenstände herum, bis ich die Beschwörung gefunden hatte. Als Wandmakers Kopf gestern endlich im Feuer erschienen war, war ich halb bewusstlos vor Müdigkeit gewesen und hatte nur die Hälfte mitbekommen. Der Zettel enthielt den Beschwörungstext in großen, geraden Buchstaben, und dazwischen Wandmakers Anmerkungen in winziger, schräger Schrift.

FINITE CONIUNCTIONEM

UM EINE SOLCHE ZU ERZIELEN MÖGEN SICH BEIDE ZAUBERER ZUM URSPRUNG DES HOLZES _möglicherweise auch funktional wenn der Baum als solches nicht erhalten ist. Unverzichtbar aber ein weiteres Stück Holz von diesem Baum, das in die Mitte des Bannkreises gepflanzt werden muss _DER BETROFFENEN ZAUBERSTÄBE BEGEBEN. MAN ZIEHE SODANN EINEN BANNKREIS UM DEN ORT _bzw das den Baum ersetzende Holzstück _UND ERRICHTE EIN PENTAGRA MERLINIENSIS. _Sorgfältige Ortsbestimmung notwendig, exakter Standort des Baumes muss getroffen werden. _NUN MÖGEN BEIDE ZAUBERER DAS PENTAGRAMM BETRETEN, AUF DESSEN UNVERSEHRTHEIT DER LINIENFÜHRUNG ZU ACHTEN IST. SIE MÖGEN DIE CONJUNGIERTEN STÄBE ZWISCHEN SICH PLAZIEREN UND SORGE TRAGEN, DASS IHRE SEELEN IM EINKLANG SCHWINGEN _Körperkontakt hilfreich _SODANN SEI DER ZAUBER FINITE CONIUNCTIONEM GESPROCHEN DER DIE CONIUNCTIO BEENDET. _Zauber ohne Baum sicher ungleich schwieriger, höhere Konzentration und akkurates Vorgehen erforderlich, langjährige Zaubererfahrung erforderlich, keine Anfänger!_

„Das wird nie was" sagte ich frustriert.

„Falls Sie auf Ihre möglicherweise unzureichenden Fähigkeiten anspielen, teile ich Ihre Sorge" sagte Snape.

„Missverständnis" sagte ich. „Ich meine den Teil mit der Seele. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie so etwas haben?"

„Schokolade, jemand?" fragte Lupin, während Black breit grinste.

„Hat Moody gestern noch den Parspertoto vorbei gebracht?" fragte Molly.

„Heute morgen wohl eher" sagte Lupin, „aber ja. Er ist hier." Er zog einen runden metallischen Gegenstand aus dem Stapel, der mich entfernt an einen Muggel-Kompass erinnerte.

„Gut" sagte Molly. „Das erleichtert die Sache wesentlich."

Lupin klappte den Gegenstand auf. Es schien tatsächlich ein Kompass zu sein, die Himmelsrichtungen waren angegeben, nur die Nadel schwirrte im Kreis und konnte sich nicht für eine Richtung entscheiden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wozu er gut war, aber ich hatte mich heute morgen schon genug blamiert. Ich hielt die Klappe.

„Geben Sie her" sagte Snape und nahm Lupin den Gegenstand von der Handfläche. „Wir werden zuerst das nötige dritte Holzstück aufspüren, dann diesen Ort aufsuchen, den Olivander nannte, und das Ritual vollziehen. Klingt trivial."

„Der Ort, den wir suchen, liegt irgendwo in einem Bürogebäude" erinnerte ich ihn. „Wie sollen wir denn den genauen Punkt finden, an dem der Baum gestanden hat?"

„Gestatten Sie, dass ich die Denkarbeit für uns beide übernehme" sagte er.

„Haben Sie noch ein Stückchen für mich?" sagte ich zu Lupin. „Ich glaube, ich kann jede Stimmungsaufhellung brauchen, die ich kriegen kann."

Snape schnaubte und kehrte in seine Vampir-Pose am Fenster zurück, sein Blick war, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch finsterer als zuvor, er fixierte mich mit seinen kohlschwarzen Augen und ich hätte schwören können, er ging im Geiste alle Gifte durch und erwog, wie er sie mir verabreichen konnte.

Einstweilen aß ich von Lupins Schokolade, und wir durchstöberten gemeinsam den Stapel, der uns in Muggel-London über Wasser halten sollte. Es war Muggelkleidung (Man nennt es Jeans."), ein Stadtplan („Nein. Er bewegt sich nicht."), ein Lederbeutel mit fast zweihundert englischen Pfund („Etwa achtzig Galleons, damit kommt man schon ein Stück weit."), und ein abgegriffenes Notizbuch, mit dem ich nichts anfangen konnte.

„Ich habe das zweite" sagte Lupin, griff in die Tasche seiner ziemlich unförmigen Strickjacke, sie war dunkelbraun mit hellbraunen Kamelen drauf, es war nur seinem wunderbaren Lächeln zuzuschreiben, dass dieses Ding mir nicht eher aufgefallen war, und holte ein zweites Büchlein heraus. „Sehen Sie?" Er nahm die Feder, die er zuvor für Snape beschworen hatte, und kritzelte etwas auf die erste Seite.

„Sehen Sie nach" sagte er und zeigte auf das Notizbuch, das ich noch in der Hand hatte. Ich schlug die erste Seite auf und las:

_Mögen Sie Jazz?_

Ich nahm die Feder, während ich gleichzeitig versuchte, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass mein Herz mir schon wieder zum Hals heraus springen wollte, und kritzelte: _Ja, sehr._

Er las, nahm die Feder aus meiner Hand, und in meinem Notizbuch erschien:

_Pool? (Billard)_

_Ja_, schrieb ich zurück.

_Indisches Essen?_ schrieb er zurück.

_Lieber als britisches_, schrieb ich, und er lachte leise, bevor er schrieb:

_Klingt nach einer perfekten Verabredung._

Black räusperte sich vielsagend.

„Ich bin sicher, sie hat begriffen, wie's funktioniert, Remus" sagte er. Rasch klappte Lupin sein Büchlein zu und verstaute es unter dem Tisch, sein Gesichtsausdruck war der eines Schülers, der während des Unterrichts beim Briefchenschreiben erwischt wird.

„Es ist für Notfälle" sagte Molly, „falls Sie in der Patsche sitzen und Verstärkung brauchen, oder eine andere Dringlichkeit. Es hat aber auch seine vergnüglichen Seiten, zweifelsohne" fügte sie hinzu und zwinkerte mir zu.

Wir frühstückten, Snape ausgenommen, ich wunderte mich mittlerweile nicht mehr, warum er so dünn war. Black wirkte immer noch unruhig. Er kippelte auf seinem Stuhl herum, Mollys strafende Blicke ignorierend, seine hellen Augen gingen unruhig in der engen Küche herum, er drehte eine lange Haarsträhne um den Finger und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab, einem schlanken, leicht gebogenen aus dunklem Holz, an dessen Schaft kleine silberne Runen entlang liefen.

„Soll ich sie nicht doch begleiten?" fragte er, und es klang wie etwas, das zur Erschöpfung durchdiskutiert war. „Ich kenne mich wenigstens aus in der Stadt."

„Ja" sagte ich sofort. Er wäre nicht meine erste Wahl gewesen, aber ich war dankbar für egal wen, den ich zwischen Snape und mich schieben konnte, wenn ich es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Nein" sagten Lupin und Molly aus einem Mund.

„Viel zu gefährlich" sagte Molly.

„Denk daran, was Dumbledore gesagt hat" fügte Lupin hinzu. „Wenn jemand sie begleitet, dann sicher nicht du."

Black schnaubte und warf sich auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten. „Er kann mich nicht ewig hier einsperren" sagte er, und etwas Gehetztes erschien in seinem Blick.

„Niemand spricht von ewig" sagte Lupin sanft. „Bitte, Sirius. Sei vernünftig. Molly und ich werden hier bei dir bleiben."

„Ich brauch' kein Kindermädchen" fauchte Black.

„Du weißt aber, dass ich demnächst eines brauchen werde" sagte Lupin unbeeindruckt. „Und ich wäre froh, wenn du diesen Job übernehmen würdest."

Ich sah von einem zum anderen. Ich gewöhnte mich langsam daran, dass sie von Dingen sprachen, die ich nicht verstand. Lupin fing meinen fragenden Blick auf und lächelte müde.

„Eine wiederkehrende Krankheit" sagte er. Snape bewegte sich ein wenig am Fenster, seine Mundwinkel hoben sich ein winziges bisschen, aber seine Augen blieben hart wie Obsidian, es war ein Lächeln, dass mir einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter schickte.

„Hier" sagte Lupin und zupfte an der zu einem Knäuel zusammen gerollten Jeans auf dem Tisch. „Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr geht euch umziehen. Die Zeit bleibt nicht stehen."

Wir hätten genauso gut ganz entspannt unser Frühstück beenden können, denn wir verloren ohnehin eine Menge kostbarer Zeit, als Snape sich vehement weigerte, _diese entwürdigende und vollständig lächerliche Verkleidung_ anzulegen, wie er die Jeans und den blauen Rollkragenpullover bezeichnete, die Molly für ihn heraus gesucht hatte. Während sie in der Küche noch stritten, ging ich meine „Verkleidung" anlegen. Ich hatte seit einigen Jahren keine Jeans mehr getragen, ich fühlte mich sofort wieder wie die Greifenstein-Schülerin von damals, die ihre Sommerferien bei ihren Eltern in Muggelland verbringt. Lupins Büchlein, das eine steile Karriere in die Top Drei meiner wertvollsten Besitztümer gemacht hatte, schob ich in die Gesäßtasche und zog den etwas zu großen, verwaschenen Sweater darüber. Es regnete draußen. Ich seufzte. Vielleicht konnte man in diesem Haus noch ein paar Jacken auftreiben, oder zumindest einen Regenschirm.

„Na endlich" schnappte Snape, als ich in die Küche zurück kam, obwohl ich kaum fünf Minuten weg gewesen war. Er trug die schwarzen Hosen, die ich gestern Abend unter seiner Robe gesehen hatte, und eine Art knielangen, schwarzen Gehrock, der vorne mit einer Unzahl mattschwarzer Knöpfe geschlossen war. Ein strenger Stehkragen umschloss seinen schmalen Hals und betonte sein asketisches Gesicht. Wäre er nicht gar so mager gewesen, er hätte beinahe gut ausgesehen.

„Wow" sagte ich. „Professor. Ich muss sagen… richtig cool."

„Meine Körpertemperatur unterscheidet sich nicht wesentlich von der anderer Menschen" sagte er, und ich meinte, eine Spur von Irritation in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Muggelsprache" erklärte ich ihm und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Soll so viel heißen wie… beeindruckend."

„Tatsächlich" sagte er, und seine Stimme klang für seine Verhältnisse fast mild.

Lupin und Black hatten einstweilen Platz auf dem Tisch geschaffen. Der Parspertoto lag dort auf der Tischplatte, und Black zog gerade die letzte verschlungene Linie eines magischen Kreises.

„Geben Sie mir mal den Stab" sagte er zu mir, und ich reichte ihn hinüber. Er legte den Doppelstab zu dem Parspertoto in den Kreis, strich sich Haare hinter die Ohren und hob seinen eigenen Stab.

„_Facesso Familiaris_" sagte er und vollführte eine Reihe komplizierter Stab-Bewegungen. Ein flackernder Lichtstrahl fuhr von der Spitze des Doppelstabes in das Artefakt, es leuchtete auf, vibrierte klappernd auf dem Tisch und kam dann zur Ruhe.

Snape schnappte das Artefakt aus der Mitte des Kreises, klappte es auf und begutachtete es.

„Unsauber ausgeführt" sagte er. „Wir haben Glück, dass es nicht einfach geplatzt ist."

„Jemand hier in dieser Küche hat Glück, dass _ich _ nicht einfach platze" fauchte Black. „Jemand könnte sonst ein paar lieb gewordene Körperteile schmerzlich vermissen."

„Das soll kein Rausschmiss sein, Severus" sagte Lupin unverändert ruhig, „aber ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr euch auf den Weg macht, meinst du nicht?"

„Natürlich, Remus" sagte Snape, und ich fröstelte schon wieder. Ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen, stürmte er an mir vorbei zur Tür.

„Ihr solltet aufhören, euch mit Professor anzureden" schlug Lupin vor, während wir die Treppe zur großen Halle hinauf stiegen, er tat immer noch so, als bemerke er die zum Zerreißen angespannte Stimmung gar nicht. „Erstens ist es lächerlich unter Kollegen, und zweitens unüblich unter Muggeln."

Ich erschrak ein bisschen bei dem Gedanken, nickte aber tapfer. Dann legte Black vor mir den Finger auf die Lippen, und auf Zehenspitzen betraten wir die Halle.

Mit einer seiner abgezirkelten Bewegungen drehte Snape sich zu mir, er wirkte wie ein Tänzer, nun, da die bauschigen Roben um seine Beine fehlten. Er musterte mich von oben bis unten, und seine Lippen formten ein einziges Wort.

_Underdressed._

Meine Lippen formten ein paar Worte mehr.

_Für Sie muss ich mir ja wohl kaum Mühe mit meinem Äußeren geben._

„Stab?" flüsterte Black. Ich nickte und deutete auf den Rucksack, den ich in der Hand trug.

„Stadtplan, Geld und so weiter?" Ich nickte.

„Parspertoto?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, und Snape nickte und klopfte auf die Tasche seines Gehrockes.

„Viel Glück" flüsterte Molly und drückte meine Hand.

Wir gingen zur Tür, und Snape öffnete die schweren Türflügel. Schmutziges Licht strömte uns entgegen. Irgendwo entfernt rauschte ein Auto durch eine Pfütze. Mein Herz saß mir ungefähr in den Kniekehlen. Lupin trat neben mich und warf einen Blick hinaus in das Regenwetter. „Ich schlage die U-Bahn vor" sagte er lächelnd. „Einstweilen, erlauben Sie bitte… _Fluoescendo._" Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab meine Brille an. Sie tat einen Hopser auf meiner Nase, oder vielleicht war es auch nur mein Herz, das sich auf einer schwindelerregenden Fahrt zwischen Knie und Hals befand.

„Danke" sagte ich. Er drückte meine Hand und hielt sie einen winzigen Augenblick länger fest als nötig. Dann machte ich schweren Herzens einen Schritt hinaus in den Regen, die Tropfen legten sich kalt auf mein Gesicht, aber keiner von ihnen kam auch nur in die Nähe meiner Brille.

„Sei nett zu ihr. Bemühe dich wenigstens" sagte Lupin gedämpft zu Snape, ich tat, als hätte ich es nicht gehört, ich war sicher, es war nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt, aber hinter all dem Regen ging für mich die Sonne auf. Dann war Snape neben mir, und die Sonne ging wieder unter. Er hatte den Parspertoto in der Hand.

„Stehen Sie nicht herum" fauchte er mich an. „Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Die Tür hinter uns schloss sich, und dann schien die schmutzige Fassade von Nummer Zwölf zu schrumpfen, Nummer Elf und Dreizehn zoomten aufeinander zu, und dann war da nichts mehr zwischen ihnen als eine tropfende Regenrinne. Snape klappte den Parspertoto auf und warf einen Blick darauf.

„Diese Richtung" sagte er, zeigte die Straße hinunter und setzte sich mit langen Schritten in Bewegung, ich musste mich beeilen, um hinterher zu kommen.

„Auf die Gefahr hin, dass Sie mich wieder runter putzen wie eine minder bemittelte Erstklässlerin" sagte ich, während ich neben ihm her trabte, „aber erklären Sie mir doch bitte mal, wie das Ding funktioniert."

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" sagte er. „Es zeigt die Richtung, in dem sich der verwandte oder gleichartige Gegenstand befindet. Umso genauer, je weiter man sich nähert."

„Und es könnte nicht sein, dass es uns zu einem beliebigen anderen Ahornbaum führt?"

„In diesem Fall wäre ein Mangel an Kompetenz im Spiel, den ich nicht einmal Sirius Black unterstellen möchte. Mit anderen Worten, jeder Squib kann dieses Artefakt ausrichten."

Ich fand, Blacks Zauber hatte sowohl kompliziert als auch komplex ausgesehen, aber da ich nicht selbst ein Squib genannt werden wollte, unterließ ich eine entsprechende Bemerkung.

„Und welche Reichweite hat es?" fragte ich statt dessen. „Wird es uns den Weg nach Australien weisen, falls nötig? Ich meine nur, denn für Flugtickets reicht unser Geld dann doch nicht."

„Was immer ein Flugticket sein mag" sagte er, „aber ein Besuch in Australien wird wohl kaum nötig werden."

Er schien nicht mehr zu sagen zu haben, und ich ließ ihn. Er würde schon gesprächig werden, wenn wir mit den Füßen im Kanal standen und das Ding uns hinüber nach Frankreich wies.

Muggel-London verschlang uns, sobald wir die enge Straße hinter uns gelassen hatten. Ein Meer aus Asphalt, Abgasen, öligen Pfützen, Autos, Regenschirmen (wir waren die einzigen, die keinen hatten) und Motorenlärm nahm uns in Empfang. Wir waren an einer sechsspurigen Verkehrsader heraus gekommen, ich hatte keine Ahnung, in welchem Teil Londons. Die Oberleitungen der Straßenbahnen teilten den Himmel über uns in schmutzig graue, ungleiche Segmente.

Snape neben mir blieb abrupt stehen. Seine Lippen bildeten einen Strich, der dünner als dünn war. Seine Stabhand öffnete und schloss sich, als vermisste sie den beruhigenden Kontakt mit dem vertrauten Holz. Dann klappte er den Parspertoto auf, warf einen Blick darauf und stürmte voran, als gelte es, eine Klasse aufmüpfiger Siebtklässler einzuschüchtern.

Was bei Siebtklässlern zuverlässig funktionierte, erwies sich als untauglich im Umgang mit Straßenverkehr. Meine Reaktion kam eine Sekunde zu spät, ich hatte nicht fassen können, was er da tat. Reifen quietschten, anhaltendes Hupen ertönte. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf ein blechernes Knallen und Scheppern, aber es blieb aus. Ich öffnete die Augen. Snape stand auf der Straße. Nur Millimeter vor seinen Beinen hatte ein Auto scharf gebremst. Er stand einfach da, einen Arm befehlend ausgestreckt, Zeigefinger voraus, als sollte er ihm den Stab ersetzen, er beschoss das Auto mit wilden Blicken und bewegte die Lippen, als murmelte er eine Beschwörung. Der Autofahrer hatte seine Scheibe herunter gekurbelt, schüttelte die Faust und gab eine Flut völlig unmagischer, dafür sehr ordinärer Beschimpfungen von sich. Ich sah den Verkehr von rechts heran rollen, mir wurde ganz anders.

„Stoooooop!" schrie ich. Ich sprang hinterher, packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn zurück auf den Gehsteig.

„Was machen Sie?" schrie ich ihn an. „Wollen Sie sich gleich auf den ersten paar hundert Metern umbringen? Was glauben Sie, was das ist?" Ich wies auf das Auto, das mit quietschenden Reifen anfuhr und unsere Schuhe und Hosenbeine mit schmutzigem Pfützenwasser übergoss. „Ein Boggart? Willkommen in Muggel-London, Herr Kollege! Und passen Sie ein bisschen besser auf, sonst sehen Sie nicht viel davon!"

„Lassen. Sie. Meinen. Arm. Los." knurrte er, Anfang der Woche wäre ich vor Angst noch im Boden versunken, aber ich begann, mich zu gewöhnen. Ich ließ ihn los.

„Wann waren Sie zuletzt hier? In Muggel-London, meine ich?" fragte ich ihn, während er mit harscher Bewegung seinen Ärmel glatt strich und den Stehkragen richtete.

„Diese Information tut nichts zur Sache" sagte er. Er wich meinem Blick aus, das fiel mir auf, er zupfte an seinem längst kerzengeraden Ärmel und blickte über die sechsspurige Straße wie ein Graf über seine Ländereien.

„Sie waren noch nie hier" sagte ich überrascht. „Gibt's das? Sie waren noch nie unter Muggeln?"

Er sagte nichts. Ein Windstoß blies ihm feuchte Haarsträhnen übers Gesicht, eine kam in seinem Mundwinkel zu liegen, er schüttelte sie mit einer herrischen Bewegung weg.

„Ich nehme an, Sie ziehen eine kindische Befriedigung daraus, mir etwas voraus zu haben" sagte er. „Nachdem Sie dies auf keinem anderen Gebiet vollbringen werden, gönne ich Ihnen den Triumph."

Ich hatte schon eine bissige Bemerkung über soziale Fähigkeiten auf der Zunge, aber ich schluckte sie hinunter.

„Versuchen Sie mal, mich nicht als Konkurrenz zu sehen" sagte ich. „Das bin ich nämlich nicht. Wir sind ein Team. Oder sollten es zumindest versuchen."

Er sah mich an, seine Augen waren sehr dunkel, man konnte kaum die Pupillen von der Iris unterscheiden.

„Also dann" sagte er. „Was schlagen Sie vor?"

„Sie tun alles, was ich tue" sagte ich. „Sie verhalten sich genau, wie ich es tue. Im Zweifelsfall tun Sie, was ich sage. Ich bringe Sie sonst nicht lebendig durch diesen Hexenkessel."

„Diesen was?"

„Nur so eine Redensart. Kommen Sie. Da drüben ist eine Ampel."

„Eine was?"

„Kommen Sie einfach."

Ich entschied mich für die U-Bahn. Während wir an der Ampel warteten („Nein. Sie schaltet nicht sofort auf Grün, nur weil Sie da rüber wollen."), ließ ich mir den Parspertoto zeigen. Die Nadel zeigte nach Nordosten.

„Der Plan ist folgender" sagte ich. „Wir nehmen eine U-Bahn in die nordöstlichen Stadtteile, so lange, bis die Nadel wandert, was so viel heißt wie, wir wären am Ziel vorbei gefahren. Dann steigen wir aus und machen den Rest zu Fuß. Klingt das akzeptabel?"

„Benutzen Sie gefälligst einen Terminus, dem ich folgen kann" spie er mich an. „Was ist eine U-Bahn?"

„Leiser" fauchte ich zurück und lächelte entschuldigend den Mann mit der Aktentasche an, der sich sehr erstaunt zu uns umgedreht hatte.

„U-Bahn ist die Muggelvariante des Floo. Dauert ein bisschen länger, ist aber dafür umso bequemer" erklärte ich ihm, während die Ampel auf grün sprang. Ich dirigierte meinen Begleiter über die Straße, durch eine Doppelreihe parkender Autos und hinzu dem blauen U, das auch mir als Rettung erschien, der Linksverkehr machte mich verrückt.

Für mich mochte es stressig sein, für Severus Snape war es die Hölle. Ich sah, wie seine Augen hierhin und dorthin sprangen, er versuchte ganz klar und völlig erfolglos, Straßenverkehr, Fußgänger, Radfahrer, Inline-Skater auf dem Gehweg, bimmelnde Straßenbahnen, den Parspertoto und nicht zuletzt mich gleichzeitig im Blick zu behalten, er sah aus wie einer, der ganz eindeutig die Kontrolle verloren hat, ich sah, dass ihn das schier umbrachte, und jeder andere hätte mir leid getan.

„Hier hinunter" sagte ich, widerstand der Versuchung, ihn am Ärmel zu nehmen, und zeigte statt dessen in den schmutzigen Treppenschacht, der vor uns in die Tiefe führte, und aus dem uns ein stetiger, eiliger Strom von Passanten entgegen sprudelte. Mein Sweater klebte mir an den Schultern, und Regen tropfte mir aus den Haaren ins Gesicht (allerdings nicht auf die Brille), ich konnte es nicht erwarten, in die staubige, schlechte, aber vergleichsweise warme Luft der U-Bahn zu kommen.

Er sah mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren, aber ich ging einfach voran, und er folgte mir tatsächlich.

„Laufen Sie mir nicht davon" knirschte er hinter mir. „Sie haben meinen Stab in Ihrem Rucksack. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie sich unnötig entfernen."

„Ich habe nicht vor, mich zu entfernen" beruhigte ich ihn und verbarg mein Grinsen. Severus Snape, mir ausgeliefert. Das geschah ihm so recht.

Wir stiegen hinunter, und Snape vollführte eine Art Tanz auf den Stufen, um nur ja nicht versehentlich den Mantel eines Passanten zu streifen. Ein Teil von mir beschäftigte sich mit seiner eleganten Art, sich zu bewegen, und bedauerte, dass sie unter seinen üblichen wallenden Roben so gar nicht zur Geltung kam. Glücklicherweise gab es da noch den anderen Teil von mir, der am Fuß der Treppe anhielt, um sich zu orientieren, und mich dann zielstrebig zu einem Info-Punkt lotste, wo sich hinter Glas ein U-Bahn-Fahrplan befand.

Snape kam neben mir zu einem Halt, er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an eine Hinterglas-Werbung für ein Musical und fuhr sich mit zwei Fingern zwischen Kragen und Hals entlang, als wolle er sich das Atmen erleichtern.

„Hier" sagte ich und zeigte auf den Fahrplan. „Eine von diesen drei. Sie gehen alle in unsere Richtung, und nachdem wir unser Ziel nicht genauer kennen, nehmen wir die, die zuerst kommt." Jeden anderen hätte ich besorgt nach seinem Befinden gefragt, aber ich hatte keine Lust auf eine weitere sardonische Unfreundlichkeit, also ließ ich es. Ich begann allerdings zu bezweifeln, ob die U-Bahn die richtige Wahl gewesen war, gestresst, wie er aussah, schließlich waren wir noch nicht mal auf dem Bahnsteig.

„Warten Sie hier" sagte ich ihm. Ich ließ ihn stehen und ging hinüber zu einem Fahrkartenautomaten. Ich entschied mich für Tageskarten, ich wollte nicht riskieren, wegen falsch gelöster Karten Schwierigkeiten mit dem Bahnpersonal zu bekommen. Ich tippte auf das entsprechende Feld und kramte in der Tasche meines Sweaters nach dem Geldbeutel, als meine Finger überraschender Weise gegen etwas anderes stießen, es war glatt und kühl und flach, ich holte es heraus und betrachtete es.

„Sind Sie fertig? Dann machen Sie Platz" sagte eine ärgerliche Frauenstimme hinter mir. Eilig nahm ich das selige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, steckte die drei golden verpackten Schokoladentäfelchen wieder zurück in die Tasche und beendete meine Transaktion.

Meine Stimmung war deutlich aufgehellt, als ich zu Snape an den Info-Punkt zurück kehrte, und das war auch gut so, denn Severus Snape war nicht der Typ, der geduldig in einer Menschentraube wartet, um zwischen Schranke und Security auf einen Bahnsteig gelassen zu werden, vor allem nicht, als…

„Sie" sagte der Secutity-Mann und zeigte auf Snape. „Kommen Sie bitte zur Seite, öffnen Sie den Mantel und bleiben Sie ruhig stehen, während Sie durchsucht werden."

„Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun" fauchte Snape, während ich verzweifelt versuchte, an einer Frau mit Zwillingskinderwagen vorbei zu kommen, um aufzuschließen.

„Es ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme" sagte der Security-Mann und wechselte einen Blick mit seinem Kollegen. „Leisten Sie bitte Folge."

„Ich pflege nicht, mich zu wiederholen" zischte Snape. Die Security-Männer schlossen auf, alarmiert.

„Kommen Sie" sagte der zweite, eine Spur schärfer. „Taschenkontrolle."

Ich hatte endlich den Kinderwagen überholt und war an Snapes Seite.

„Prof… Sev… Severus" sagte ich, es wollte mir kaum über die Lippen. Der Name, den man in Hogwarts' altem Gemäuer kaum anders als mit einem Flüstern und Schaudern aussprechen konnte, klang in dieser tristen, neonbeleuchteten U-Bahn-Station altertümlich, gespreizt und irgendwie dämlich.

„Es ist in Ordnung" sagte ich atemlos. „Eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Die Terroranschläge, Sie wissen schon."

Er fixierte mich mit Augen wie Kohle. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen" sagte er.

„_Bitte_" sagte ich. „Tun Sie's einfach. Sie machen alles nur noch schlimmer."

„_Ich _mache alles _schlimmer_" spie er mich an. „Nun, das ist eine sehr originelle und abwechslungsreiche Sicht der Dinge, Miss Liguster."

„Nennen Sie mich gefälligst Emilia!" Ich war kurz davor, zu schreien. „Ich bin nicht Ihre verdammte Schülerin!"

„Wird's bald" sagte der Security-Mann, und zu meiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung ergab Snape sich in sein Schicksal. Das Leiden der gesamten zaubernden und nicht zaubernden Welt lag auf seinem Gesicht, während er die Durchsuchung über sich ergehen ließ.

„Was ist das?" fragte der Security-Mann und betrachtete den Parspertoto von allen Seiten, während Snape tief und betont langsam den Atem durch seine Zähne strömen ließ.

„Ein Kompass" sagte ich.

„Er zeigt nicht nach Norden" sagte der Security-Mann.

„Es ist ein Erbstück" sagte ich schnell. „Ein… Talisman. Er muss nicht nach Norden zeigen, wissen Sie."

„Geben Sie ihn zurück" knirschte Snape und streckte herrisch die Hand aus, und mit saurer Miene tat der Sicherheitsmann, wie ihm geheißen.

Dann waren wir endlich durch die Schranke und auf dem Bahnsteig. Ich war ihm direkt auf den Fersen, ich hatte immer noch Mühe, mit seinen langen Beinen Schritt zu halten, aber ich wollte ihn auf gar keinen Fall wieder aus den Augen verlieren, deshalb rannte ich auch fast in ihn, als er unerwartet eine seiner gezirkelten Drehungen vollführte, es war eine Beinahe-Berührung, und ich machte einen raschen Schritt zurück.

„Nun… _Miss_… Emilia" sagte er. „Beglücken Sie mich freundlicherweise mit einigen konkreten Anweisungen, damit ich weiteres… _Fehlverhalten _vermeide."

„Na ja" sagte ich und kam mir dumm vor. „Keine, im Augenblick. Wir nehmen von hier entweder die Nummer zwölf oder vierzehn. Das steht vorne drauf. Damit fahren wir dann einfach, bis der Kompass etwas anderes anzeigt."

„Der _was_" sagte er.

„Der _Parspertoto_, Herr Lehrer. Und bitte lassen Sie mich nicht nachsitzen für diesen schrecklichen Fehler."

„Humor ist zwecklos" sagte er, „wenn ich Sie erinnern darf."

Ich seufzte und fingerte beinahe automatisch ein Täfelchen Schokolade aus meiner Tasche. Wir waren kaum eine halbe Stunde miteinander unterwegs. Es ließ sich an, als würde das der längste Tag meines Lebens werden.

Die U-Bahn kam, und ich genehmigte mir die bescheidene Genugtuung, zu beobachten, wie Snape zurück wich und, falls überhaupt möglich, noch eine Spur blasser wurde, als der heulende Lärm immer näher kam und die gelben Scheinwerfer wie die Augen eines Monsters im schwarzen Schlund des Tunnels aufleuchteten. Ich strich das Schokoladenpapierchen glatt und verstaute es in meiner Tasche. Mir war angenehm warm. Es ging mir deutlich besser.

Ich wartete ab, bis die Menschentraube vor der Schiebetür dünner wurde, dann, als der Eingang frei war, kommandierte ich Snape vorwärts. Die Tür schloss sich zischend direkt hinter meinen Hacken.

„Festhalten" zischte ich meinen Begleiter gerade noch rechtzeitig an, dann tat es einen Ruck und die U-Bahn setzte sich in Bewegung. Snape taumelte ein wenig, fing sich aber mit Grazie.

„Schon Floo ist unangenehm" sagte er, „aber dies hier ist entwürdigend."

„Wie Sie meinen" sagte ich versöhnlich. Das Abteil war gut besetzt, aber nicht so voll, dass ich einen hässlichen Zwischenfall befürchten musste. Ich lehnte mich gegen das Fenster und entspannte, während draußen der schwarze Tunnel vorbei rauschte.

Drei Stationen später zeigte der Parspertoto immer noch nach Nordosten. Leute stiegen aus und ein, und Snape tat immer noch sein Möglichstes, damit niemand ihm zu nahe kam, dennoch meinte ich auch an ihm eine gewisse Entspannung zu bemerken, er schien sich zu gewöhnen, so weit es ihm möglich war. Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er seine Umgebung in sich aufnahm, mit dem raschen, präzisen Blick eines Forschers, der sich in einer fremden Kultur bewegt (was ja im Grunde den Tatsachen entsprach.) Er schwieg jetzt schon seit geraumer Zeit und behielt sein Gift für sich, was entscheidend dazu beitrug, ihn sympathischer zu machen. Ich überlegte, was ich wohl von ihm halten mochte, wäre ich ihm außerhalb von dunklen Kerkern, gruseliger Ausstattung und triefendem Sarkasmus begegnet: ein großer, dünner Mann irgendwo in den Vierzigern, der entschieden zu wenig Tageslicht sah, er kam ein wenig steif und altmodisch, aber unglaublich charismatisch daher in seinem hoch geschlossenen Gehrock. Erst jetzt, in der rüttelnden, mit kaltem Neon beleuchteten U-Bahn, begriff ich, wie sorgfältig der Schrecken, der ihn umgab, inszeniert war.

Zwischen Station fünf und sechs stieg eine pferdeschwänzige junge Frau ein, die sich an ihm vorbei schob, sich aufseufzend auf einen freien Sitz plumpsen ließ und einen Laptop aus ihrer Umhängetasche holte. Ich sah, wie das Ding sofort Snapes Interesse weckte, er veränderte leicht seine Position, um ihr über die Schulter sehen zu können. Sie fuhr den Laptop hoch, bediente das Touchpad und begann dann, etwas einzutippen. Snape war fasziniert. Ich versteckte ein Grinsen. Nach einer Weile fühlte die junge Frau sich offensichtlich beobachtet, sie rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum, klappte schließlich den Laptop zu und schaute zu Snape hinauf.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" fragte sie.

Er zuckte zurück und zögerte, aber offenbar siegte die Neugier.

„Sagen Sie mir, was das da ist" sagte er und deutete hinunter.

„Ein Laptop" sagte sie verwundert.

„Ich sehe, dass es auf Ihrem Schoß liegt" sagte er ungeduldig, „aber wozu ist es nutze?"

„Es ist ein Computer" sagte sie, offenbar unsicher, was sie von diesem Fremden halten sollte. „Ein tragbarer Computer, in den man Daten eingeben kann."

„Welche Art von Daten?"

„Jede Art" sagte sie und wich auf ihrem Sitz ein wenig zurück. „Hören Sie, wenn das eine originelle Art der Anmache sein soll… sie ist originell, aber nichts für ungut. Sie sind wirklich nicht mein Typ."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen" sagte er und wusste es offenbar wirklich nicht. „Öffnen Sie es und zeigen Sie mir den Inhalt."

„Nein" sagte sie, nun eindeutig unangenehm berührt.

„Gibt es ein Problem?" fragte ein Mann am Fenster und klappte seine Zeitung herunter.

„Nein" sagte ich und schloss eilig zu Snape auf. „Verzeihen Sie bitte. Er ist ein… Besucher, aus… Rumänien. Er hat dort sehr abgeschieden gelebt auf seinem Schloss, und… sie haben dort nicht einmal Strom. Er weiß es wirklich nicht."

„Und Manieren haben sie dort offenbar auch nicht, in Rumänien" sagte der Mann mit der Zeitung. „Also wenn er zu Ihnen gehört, dann sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass er nicht herum läuft und junge Frauen belästigt."

„Glauben Sie mir, das war das letzte, was er im Sinn hatte" versicherte ich verzweifelt. „Es ging wirklich nur um den Laptop. Entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals."

Ich sah zu Snape hinauf, er wirkte wie versteinert, sein Gesicht war noch eine Spur weißer, die Augen pechschwarze, kalte Abgründe. Ich kriegte es mit der Angst zu tun. Ich war so dankbar, dass er nicht zaubern konnte, ich wusste nicht, welchen fürchterlichen Hex er durch den Waggon gejagt hätte. Dann fuhren wir in einen Bahnhof ein, und ehe ich reagieren konnte, hatte er mich gepackt, seine dünnen Finger schlossen sich wie ein Schraubstock um meinen Arm, er zerrte mich zur Tür, hieb mit der freien Hand auf den Öffner, die Tür öffnete sich rumpelnd und er sprang mit einem Satz auf den Bahnsteig, ich stolperte hinterher, dann ließ er mich los und stürmte im besten Siebtklässler-Einschüchterungs-Schritt davon. Ich packte meinen Rucksack, den ich im Stolpern verloren hatte, und rannte ihm hinterher.

„Warten Sie!" schrie ich, doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, rauschte er die Treppe hinauf, ich hinterher, meine Unsportlichkeit verfluchend. Keuchend kam ich oben ans Tageslicht. Der Regen hatte fast aufgehört. Zu meiner Rechten hatte ich die Straße, zu meiner Linken einen kleinen, verlassenen Park, kaum mehr als ein schmaler Grünstreifen, der die dahinter liegende Häuserzeile von der Hauptstraße abschirmte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo wir waren. Zehn oder zwölf Schritte vor mir sah ich Snape, der den schlammigen Kiesweg in den Park eingeschlagen hatte. Ich rannte ihm nach, und endlich ließ er es zu, dass ich ihn einholte. Der Wind schüttelte die Bäume, und schwere Tropfen platschten von den Blättern auf uns hinunter.

„Dies alles ist in höchstem Maße unerfreulich" sagte er und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn. „Das Wetter ist wirklich indiskutabel."

„Sie wollen jetzt aber nicht ernsthaft mit mir übers Wetter reden" sagte ich fassungslos.

„Und warum nicht?" sagte er, und ich hatte das Gefühl, als müsste jeder Tropfen, der auf uns herab fiel, zu Eis gefrieren. „Oder möchten Sie ebenfalls ein Urteil über meine Umgangsformen abgeben?"

„Hören Sie" sagte ich. „Sie sind einfach schlecht vorbereitet. Hätten Sie nur früher gesagt, dass Sie noch nie bei den Muggeln waren, dann hätte ich Sie besser vorbereiten können."

„Sie. Mich. Vorbereiten." sagte er, und für Sekunden fühlte ich mich wieder mäusemäßig.

„Na ja" sagte ich, allen Mut zusammen nehmend. „Regelmäßig Beethoven hören reicht eben nicht für eine Mission dieser Art."

„Wer sagt denn, dass Beethoven ein Muggel war" sagte Snape.

„Äh" sagte ich irritiert. „Alle sagen das, wenn's Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

„Er war taub" sagte Snape. „Ein tauber Musiker. Das ist wie… ein Tränkemeister mit gebrochenen Händen."

„Oder ohne Zauberstab" sagte ich leise.

„Was unsere launige kleine Konversation wieder auf den Punkt bringt" sagte er. „Geben Sie mir den Stab."

„Was?" sagte ich. „Wozu?"

„Ich habe Wasser in den Schuhen" sagte er. „Seit meiner Konfrontation mit dem… Auto. Und schmutzige Hosenbeine. Ich würde das gerne beheben."

„Sie wollen doch nicht zaubern" sagte ich entsetzt.

„Mit Ihrer freundlichen Assistenz" sagte er beißend, „hatte ich genau das vor."

„Aber" sagte ich, „aber aber… Zaubern in der Öffentlichkeit ist verboten!"

„Nun, offensichtlich handhaben wir in England die Dinge anders als als Sie es gewohnt sind" sagte er. „Es wird Sie freuen zu erfahren, dass hier lediglich das Zaubern in Anwesenheit von Muggeln verboten ist. Und ich sehe weit und breit keinen Muggel. Ich dachte eigentlich, es wäre in Deutschland genau so."

„Aber es kann doch jeden Augenblick jemand kommen" sagte ich lahm.

„Die Zeit wird mir genügen" sagte er. Ich sah ihn an, mein Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft, aber mir fiel kein weiteres vernünftiges Argument ein. Er nahm mir kurzerhand den Rucksack weg, öffnete die Schnalle und holte den Stab heraus.

„Ihre Hand, bitte" sagte er, „falls das Ansinnen nicht _unhöflich _ist."

„Lassen Sie mich zaubern" sagte ich rasch und verzweifelt. Er durfte es nicht erfahren. Er würde mich _töten_…

„Tatsächlich" sagte er unbewegt. „Und dürfte ich den Grund erfahren?"

„Üben" sagte ich lahm. „Ein bisschen Übung…"

Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Er hielt mir den Stab hin. Ich legte meine Hand darauf und zeigte hinunter auf seine nassen, sandigen Hosenbeine.

„_Clarifico_" sagte ich.

_Da ist er wieder, der Junge mit den großen schwarzen Augen, er ist älter geworden, sechzehn oder siebzehn vielleicht, und hässlicher. Seine scharfe, gebogene Nase dominiert das magere Gesicht, und er hat seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, tiefe Konzentration liegt auf seinen Zügen. Es ist halbdunkel, ich meine den Tränke-Klassenraum in den Schatten zu erkennen. Er hat einen Kessel vor sich, aus dem dicker weißer Dampf quillt. Darunter brennt lodernd ein Feuer, er hat Greifenauge hinzugefügt, damit die Flamme grün brennt, das kalte grüne Licht wirft gespenstische Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Er ist hemdsärmelig, das zerknitterte weiße Hemd hängt lose an seinen mageren Schultern. Er rührt, seine Bewegungen haben die Präzision eines Dirigenten, gleichzeitig vollführt er mit dem Zauberstab eine Reihe komplexer Gesten. Ich sehe, wie seine Lippen sich bewegen, aber ich höre über dem Knacken und Knistern des Feuers die Worte nicht. Dann holt er den Löffel aus dem Kessel, lässt sorgfältig die klare Flüssigkeit von ihm abtropfen, hängt ihn in die Halterung und greift nach einem Fläschchen, das neben ihm bereit steht. Er scheint den Atem anzuhalten, als er mit einer weiten Bewegung den dunklen Inhalt des Fläschchens in den Kessel kippt. Der Kessel vibriert, der Dampf ändert die Farbe in ein dunkles Smaragd und verflüchtigt sich dann. Der Junge beginnt wieder zu atmen. Er macht einen Schritt zurück, eine Art von wildem, aber lautlosem Triumph zeichnet sein Gesicht. Er nimmt einen silbernen Pokal, der ebenfalls bereit steht, und schöpft etwas aus dem Kessel. Mit beiden Händen hält er den Pokal wie eine Kostbarkeit, führt ihn zum Mund und trinkt, ohne zu zögern, ohne zu zucken, als würde die Flüssigkeit nicht vor Hitze dampfen. Er trinkt den Pokal leer und stellt ihn beiseite. Er öffnet den Kragen seines zerknitterten Hemdes und zieht es sich über den Kopf. Seine Haut ist weiß wie Marmor, seine Schultern und Ellenbogen sind spitz und stechen hervor. Er ballt das Hemd zu einem Klumpen und reibt sich damit die Arme ab, mit langen, ruhigen Bewegungen, wie eine Katze sich wäscht, ganz in sich selbst versunken. Er streicht sich über den Nacken, übers Gesicht und die magere Brust hinunter. Dann hält er inne und sieht genau in meine Richtung._

_Das dunkle Feuer in seinen Augen frisst mich auf._

Ein scharfer Schmerz sickerte allmählich in mein Bewusstsein. Kleine spitze Steine drückten durch die Jeans gegen mein Knie, es war nass und kalt. Ich blinzelte. Ich kniete auf einem schlammigen Kiesweg, sauber polierte Schuhe und enge schwarze Hosenbeine direkt vor mir.

Ich sah zu Snape hinauf. Ich hatte über Dementoren nur gelesen, aber so musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man einen traf.

„Gestatten Sie, dass ich den Rest dieser kleinen erquicklichen Szene für mich behalte" sagte er.

„Oh, Merlin" flüsterte ich, „Merlin, Merlin, Sie sind ein Legilimens, oh bitte, töten Sie mich nicht…"

„Stehen Sie auf" befahl er. Ich versuchte es, aber meine Knie waren zu weich. Mir war übel, der Park schwankte vor meinen Augen. Ich patschte mit den Händen in eine Pfütze. Dann schnellte der Habicht auf mich herunter, er schien plötzlich seine Angst vor Berührungen abgelegt zu haben, er packte mich vorne an meinem Sweater und zerrte mich mit überraschender Kraft in die Höhe. Ohne mich los zu lassen stieß er mich rückwärts und schubste mich auf eine nasse Parkbank. Das Holz schlug unsanft gegen meinen Rücken, ich gab etwas von mir, das zwischen einem Schluckauf und einem Hilferuf war, und zappelte hilflos mit den Beinen. Er setzte ein Knie zwischen meine Beine auf die Bank und beugte sich über mich. Sein Gesicht war so nah vor meinem, als wollte er mich küssen.

„Dann lassen Sie mal sehen" sagte er.

Er drang in meinen Geist wie ein heißes Messer, das durch Butter schneidet. Ich versuchte, mich zu wehren, aber alles was ich tun konnte, war, an seinen Händen zu zerren, damit er mich los ließ, was er natürlich nicht tat. Er nahm meinen Geist mit Leichtigkeit, schlug ihn auf wie ein beliebiges Buch und begann zu blättern. Bilder flatterten vor meinem inneren Auge vorbei wie ein Schwarm aufgescheuchter Schmetterlinge.

Ich, auf dem nassen Quidditch-Feld liegend. Ich war gerade von meinem Besen gefallen. Röhrendes Gelächter im Hintergrund.

Ich, in einer Umkleidekabine, verzweifelt mit einer wunderschön schimmernden Robe kämpfend, in der ich aussah wie eine Wurst.

Dann, dazwischen geschoben, Bilder von einem blassen Gesicht, das sich in einer Fensterscheibe spiegelt. Eine ferne Stimme: „Ich will diesen."

Höhnische Stimmen, verwischte Bilder aus einem Klassenraum.

„Na, Klops, warum verwandelst du dein Buch nicht in ein Butterbrot, siehst hungrig aus…"

Jemand wimmerte, von ferne erkannte ich meine Stimme.

Ich, heulend, auf dem Mädchenklo in Greifenstein. Ich verpasste gerade eine Prüfung, aber ich kam vom Klo nicht runter.

Eine andere Stimme, drohend. „Dafür wirst du zahlen, Snivellus."

„Nein" brachte ich heraus. „Bitte nicht. Aufhören."

Die Bilder flatterten davon und hinterließen nichts als Schwärze.

Ich öffnete die Augen. Ich lag auf der nassen Parkbank, die Knie an die Brust gezogen. Mein Atem ging stoßweise, wie nach einem Weinkrampf, ich versuchte, mich zu erinnern, ob ich geweint hatte. Ich war noch am Leben.

Direkt vor meinem Gesicht lag ein blütenweißes, sorgfältig gefaltetes Taschentuch, und darauf meine Brille. Ich nahm das Taschentuch, wischte mir über die Augen und putzte mir geräuschvoll die Nase. Dann setzte ich meine Brille auf und sah mich um.

Snape stand einige Schritte entfernt. Er hatte mir den Rücken zugedreht, seine schwarze Silhouette wirkte streng wie ein Scherenschnitt. Er hielt die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, seine langen blassen Finger spielten mit dem Doppelstab. Er schien meine Bewegung gehört zu haben.

„Geht es Ihnen besser?" fragte er, ich versuchte Bosheit, Wut oder Tötungsabsicht in seiner Stimme zu hören, aber sie klang völlig neutral.

„Ja" sagte ich erstickt.

„Sie haben keine Erfahrung mit Legilimantik" sagte er, immer noch, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Keine."

„Wir stehen an der Schwelle eines Krieges, der mit allen Mitteln gefochten werden wird" sagte er. „Sie wären gut beraten, Techniken zu erlernen, die Ihren Geist schützen."

„Ja" sagte ich verwirrt, mir fiel nichts anderes ein. Mein Gehirn arbeitete immer noch nicht vorschriftsmäßig.

„Warum haben Sie nie etwas davon gesagt?" fragte ich nach einer Weile.

Seine Schultern hoben sich ein wenig.

„Und wie hätten Sie sich das vorgestellt?" sagte er, ich brauchte einen ganzen Moment, bis ich den Unterton zuordnen konnte, es war Erheiterung. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Severus Snape und ich bin Legilimens?"

„Sie haben recht" sagte ich. „Sie haben mir ja nicht mal Ihren Namen gesagt. Genau genommen haben Sie nicht mal Guten Tag gesagt."

„Ich ging davon aus, Sie wüssten, wer ich bin" sagte er.

„Was uns wieder zu Ihren Umgangsformen bringt" sagte ich.

Endlich drehte er sich um, er wirkte völlig verändert, er _lächelte_.

„Na, Sie erholen sich ja schnell" sagte er.

„Danke" sagte ich. „Ich bin zäh."

„Ich musste sicher gehen" sagte er. „Ich wusste nicht, welche Informationen Sie zuvor schon gesehen hatten. Ich musste Schaden abwenden… vom Orden. Es gibt Dinge, die Sie nicht wissen dürfen. Natürlich lasse ich so oder so Ihr Gedächtnis modifizieren, nur um sicher zu gehen" fügte er hinzu.

„Ha-ha" sagte ich matt. „Gelungener Scherz, Herr Kollege."

„Darf ich Sie einmal mehr daran erinnern, dass ich nicht zu scherzen pflege" sagte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nur weil ich weiß, dass man Sie Snivellus genannt hat?" sagte ich. „Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich. Snivellus ist meilenweit besser als Klops."

Er sah auf mich hinunter, der Habicht hatte Pause, sein Blick war nachdenklich und für die Verhältnisse dieses Mannes fast weich.

„Seit wann wissen Sie, dass… _es_… passiert, wenn wir zaubern?" fragte ich schnell, bevor er sich noch einen seiner Scherze einfallen ließ.

„Ich hatte mich mit der Möglichkeit beschäftigt" sagte er. „Ich hielt es für wahrscheinlich, dass ein solcher Effekt eintritt. Als Sie dann in der Küche über mich her fielen, war ich mir fast sicher. Ein geschulter Geist weiß, worauf er achten muss. Außerdem sind Sie eine erbärmliche Lügnerin. Von da an war ich gewappnet."

Ich hatte immer noch eine Million Fragen, aber ich gab mich mit der Antwort zufrieden, ich wollte den Bogen nicht überspannen.

„Und wie wollen wir das Zaubern von jetzt an handhaben?" erlaubte ich mir eine letzte Frage.

„Sie zaubern, und ich schütze meinen Geist" sagte er. „Ich schlage beispielsweise vor, dass Sie sich ein wenig in Ordnung bringen. Sie haben sich in einer Pfütze gewälzt."

Ich sah an mir hinunter und erschauerte.

Einige Minuten später waren wir wieder unterwegs. Wir nahmen uns ein Taxi, ich hatte nicht die geringste Lust auf eine Fortsetzung des U-Bahn-Abenteuers. Es war eine lange und seltsame Fahrt, die wir schweigend auf dem Rücksitz verbrachten. Ich knabberte an einem Schokoladentäfelchen und beobachtete den Parspertoto, den ich zwischen den Knien vor dem Blick des Fahrers versteckt hielt. Es war nicht ganz einfach gewesen, ihm klar zu machen, dass wir ihm keine Adresse geben konnten, sondern ihm unterwegs sagen würden, wie er fahren sollte, aber ein Schein, der von meiner Hand in seine wechselte, hatte seine Bereitschaft gesteigert.

Gelegentlich sah ich zu meinem Begleiter hinüber, er hatte wieder diesen Forscherblick und sah aus dem Fenster, ich versuchte zu verkraften, dass er mich in dieser Umkleidekabine gesehen hatte.

„Prof… Se… Severus" sagte ich schließlich heiser. Er sah mich nicht an, neigte aber ein wenig den Kopf.

„Was haben Sie denn noch gesehen?" stellte ich die Frage, die mir nonstop im Kopf herum ging.

„Alles, was Sie auch gesehen haben" sagte er.

„Nicht mehr?"

„Nein."

„Aber Sie hätten es tun können… ohne dass ich es bemerke?"

„Wäre Ihnen das lieber gewesen?"

„Sagen Sie's mir, bitte."

„Natürlich" sagte er. „Ich bin wahrscheinlich der beste Legilimens Europas. Zumindest unter den Top drei. Ich hätte Ihre gesamte Biographie abrufen können, ohne dass Sie auch nur das Geringste bemerkt hätten."

„Und wie kann ich sicher sein, dass Sie es nicht getan haben?"

Er schnaubte. „Für wie interessant halten Sie Ihre Biographie" sagte er.

Ich seufzte und biss in meine Schokolade.

„Aber ich habe Sie doch bemerkt" sagte ich nach einer Weile, als die angenehme Wärme mich genügend ausfüllte, um mir Mut für eine weitere Frage zu geben. „Ich meine, wer hätte nicht. Es war… gewaltsam."

„Sie bemerkten es, weil ich es Ihnen zeigte" sagte er, sein Blick ging nach oben, als suchte er durchs Autodach die Unterstützung des Himmels. „Und es war gewaltsam, weil Sie sich zur Wehr setzten."

„Das wundert Sie? Ich bin eben nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, die peinlichsten Augenblicke meines Lebens mit einem Wildfremden zu teilen!"

„Ebenso wenig wie ich" sagte er.

„Guter Punkt" gab ich zu.

Er nickte, und die Geste war streng und eisig genug, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Ich ließ den letzten Rest des Täfelchens auf meiner Zunge zergehen, die weiche Wärme streichelte die Innenseite meines Mundes. Sie war einen Hauch bitterer, als ich sie normalerweise bevorzugte, aber über der Bitternis lag eine schwere, karamellartige Süße und ein reiches Aroma aus Nuss, Johannisbeere und etwas, das mich an einen Waldspaziergang erinnerte.

Ich nahm das Büchlein aus meiner Jackentasche, kramte einen Kugelschreiber heraus und schlug das Büchlein auf.

_Hi_, schrieb ich.

Die Antwort ließ nur Augenblicke auf sich warten.

_Hallo. _Seine Schrift war gerade und sehr leserlich. Eine Lehrerschrift. _Wie geht es Ihnen?_

_Gut_, schrieb ich. _Danke für die Schokolade._

_Wie geht es voran?_

_Schleppend._

_Wo sind Sie?_

_Keine Ahnung. In einem Taxi irgendwo im Norden der Stadt. Entschuldigen Sie die Schrift. Es wackelt._

_Ich kann alles perfekt lesen, was Sie schreiben._

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der ich überlegte, was ich ihm eigentlich schreiben wollte, dann erschien:

_Was kann ich für Sie tun?_

_Na ja_, schrieb ich. _Eigentlich… nichts bestimmtes. Wollte nur mal hallo sagen._

_Piesackt er Sie?_

_Er tut sein Möglichstes,_ schrieb ich.

_Was! _kam zurück.

_Freundlich zu sein_, schob ich schnell hinterher. _Wirklich. Wir kommen ganz gut zurecht._

_Ach so. Das freut mich zu hören._

„Bringen Sie freundlicherweise Ihre Korrespondenz zu Ende" kam seine eisige Stimme zu mir. „Jede Ablenkung ist unerwünscht."

Ich hielt das Büchlein so, dass er nicht hinein sehen konnte, und schrieb:

_Mist. Jetzt hat er mich erwischt. Ich glaube, ich muss nachsitzen._

Es erschien ein Punkt, ein weiterer daneben, ein Längsstrich dazwischen und ein breit grinsender Bogen darunter. Ich lächelte. Ich hätte ihn wirklich gerne lachen hören.

_Danke, dass Sie mal vorbei geschrieben haben_, erschien darunter. _Ich ertrage hier eine nicht abreißen wollende Serie von Spötteleien, weil ich mit dem Heft vor dem Gesicht herumlaufe, seit Sie aufgebrochen sind. Jetzt hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt._

Ich schluckte. Mein Herz rotierte, als wollte es meine Kehle hinauf und aus meinem Körper flooen. Bei. Merlins. Bart. Er hatte _gewartet_, dass ich schrieb.

Entweder, ihm war höllisch langweilig, oder…

Ich beschloss, an ODER zu glauben.

_Wie absolut nett von Ihnen_, schrieb ich. _Vielen Dank._

Ich zögerte kurz, dann strich ich _nett_ durch und schrieb _lieb_ darunter.

_Machen Sie mich nicht verlegen_, erschien.

„Wird's bald" zischte Snape. „Sie benehmen sich wie ein Teenager!"

_Ich muss aufhören_, schrieb ich. _Wiedersehen_.

_Wiedersehen._

Ich klappte das Büchlein zu. Ich merkte selbst, dass ich ein dämliches, seliges Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„Wie schade, dass Sie nicht ein bisschen mehr für Teenager übrig haben" sagte ich. „Es wäre von Vorteil, bei Ihrem Beruf."

Er machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er in eine faule Zitrone gebissen, und griff in meine Richtung. Erschreckt hielt ich das Büchlein von ihm weg, doch das Ziel seiner Bewegung war der Parspertoto zwischen meinen Knien.

„Glauben Sie nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich für Ihre kindische Korrespondenz interessiere" sagte er abfällig und warf einen Blick auf das Instrument.

„Dank Ihrer ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit sind wir dran vorbei" sagte er. „Sagen Sie dem Fahrer, er soll rechts abbiegen."

„Sagen Sie's ihm selbst" fauchte ich ihn an, ich war nicht bereit, ihn das Glücksgefühl in meinem Bauch mit Füßen treten zu lassen. „Und halten Sie Ihre lange Nase aus Dingen, von denen Sie nichts verstehen."

Ich hatte ihn getroffen, ernsthaft, mitten ins Herz, falls er so etwas besaß. Er sah aus dem Fenster, seine blassen Finger spielten mit dem Saum seines Gehrockes, ein einsames, in sich selbst verschlungenes Spiel. Ich sah nichts von seinem Gesicht, nur den fedrigen, dunkel glänzenden Haarschopf.

„Oh mein Gott" sagte ich. „Es tut mir leid."

„Entschuldigen Sie sich nicht" sagte er. „Das ist schlechter Stil. Wenn Sie eine Bosheit von sich geben, müssen Sie auch die Größe haben, sie auszuhalten."

„Es tut mir leid" sagte ich, ich merkte selbst, dass ich es schon wieder tat. „Es gibt eben mehr als ein Gebiet, auf dem ich lange nicht so professionell bin wie Sie."

„Korrekt" sagte er. „Beide Einschätzungen, übrigens. Und jetzt tragen Sie bitte Sorge dafür, dass wir wieder auf Kurs gehen. Ich möchten den Aufenthalt in diesem… Gerät… nicht länger als unbedingt nötig ausdehnen."

Ich übernahm den Parspertoto und lotste den Fahrer in die Richtung, die mir die Nadel angab. Ein Schwall von Aufregung ließ meine Arme und Beine kribbeln. Es war das erste Mal, dass die Nadel sich sichtbar bewegte, wir mussten nahe dran sein. Wir fuhren kreuz und quer durch einen der offenbar nobleren Vororte Londons, kreuzten mehrmals eine steil gewundene, vergleichsweise enge Hauptstraße, an der sich Galerie an Boutique an Cafe reihte, tauchten dann wieder in schmale, von Gründerzeit-Häusern gesäumte Straßen, umrundeten enge Plätze mit Springbrunnen in der Mitte und Blumenkübeln vor den Häusern, bis wir schließlich um eine enge Kurve bogen und der Parspertoto scharf nach rechts zeigte.

„Langsam" sagte ich zu dem Fahrer. „Ich glaube, hier ist es." Ich starrte auf die Nadel, sie zeigte rückwärts, als wir langsam an einer großen, weißen Villa vorbei fuhren, deren hohe Sprossenfenster zwischen alten Blutbuchen hinüber zur Straße blinzelten.

„Stopp" sagte ich.

Der Fahrer warf einen Blick auf seine Anzeige.

„Dreiundsechzig Pfund" sagte er.

Ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als ich das Geld zusammen suchte. Ich hoffte wirklich, der Orden wäre gut bei Kasse.

Wir stiegen aus, und das Taxi fuhr davon.

„Was jetzt?" fragte ich meinen dunklen Begleiter.

„Sagen Sie's mir" sagte er. „Sie sind die Muggel-Expertin."

Der Fahrer hatte uns direkt an der breiten Auffahrt abgesetzt, die, umsäumt von dunkelgrünem Englischem Rasen, zu einigen Parkplätzen und dem breiten Haupteingang führte.

_Benson, Harrison, Quinn & Partner_

verriet ein goldumrandetes Schild.

_Rechtsanwälte_

_Steuer- und Scheidungsrecht_

„Eine Rechtsanwaltskanzlei" sagte ich erstaunt. „Was macht ein Teil von unserem Baum in einer Rechtsanwaltskanzlei?"

„Benutzen Sie Ihren Kopf, Miss… Emilia" sagte er. „Er befindet sich dort in Form eines Möbels, höchst wahrscheinlich." Er setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Momentchen" sagte ich. „Sie wollen doch da nicht etwa reingehen?"

„Für einen zweckfreien Spaziergang ist mir die Gegend nicht interessant genug" sagte er.

„Aber" sagte ich. „Sie können doch nicht einfach da reingehen und ein Möbel mitnehmen!"

„Beherrschen Sie etwa keinen Miniatuveras?" fragte er, blieb aber immerhin stehen.

„Natürlich" sagte ich. „Das sind ja wohl die Grundlagen. Aber es sind Muggel da drin, und die sind nicht blöd. Es wird auffallen. Wollen Sie, dass man uns die Polizei auf den Hals hetzt?"

„Die was?"

„Den staatlichen Muggel-Sicherheitsdienst" erklärte ich.

Er hob die Hände und ließ sie wieder fallen.

„Was schlagen Sie also vor?" fragte er und hatte wieder diesen übertrieben geduldigen Tonfall.

„Wir kommen wieder, wenn die Kanzlei geschlossen hat" sagte ich. „Das wird irgendwann so gegen fünf, sechs Uhr der Fall sein. Dann verschaffen wir uns schnell und ungesehen Zutritt, schnappen uns das Teil, miniaturisieren es und sind davon wie der Wind."

„Dieser Plan hat einen Haken" sagte er. „Er geht sehr verschwenderisch mit etwas um, das wir nicht haben. Zeit, nämlich."

„Ich kann's nicht ändern" sagte ich. „Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit."

Er drehte sich zu mir um. Ein Auto näherte sich, blinkte, verlangsamte und schwenkte in die Auffahrt ein. Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite, ohne das Auto eines Blickes zu würdigen. Ich fand, er hatte sich schon sehr gut angepasst.

„Kommen Sie" sagte ich und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, fast als würde ich erwarten, dass er danach griff. „Ich habe eine Idee."


	5. Chapter 5

So. Ach ja. Richten wir also unsere romanzenvernebelten Gedanken wieder auf das, was vor uns liegt. Schokolade hin oder her, hier ist ein Tränkemeister, mit dem wir uns beschäftigen müssen (oder vielleicht doch wollen?)

Viel Spaß.

Soundtrack:

Pink Floyd, The Wall (1979). Ist eigentlich für alle „Snapeaholics" Pflicht, vom ersten bis zum letzten Ton.

5. DIE SELTSAMEN WEGE DES FELIX

„Was ist das?" fragte er misstrauisch, als ich ihn einen schmalen Treppenaufgang und hinein in ein kleines Restaurant lotste, das ich vom Taxi aus gesehen hatte. „Was haben Sie vor?"

„Es ist ein Restaurant, und ich möchte essen gehen" sagte ich. „Ein persisches, übrigens."

„Kein Interesse" sagte er und blieb im Eingang stehen.

„Kommen Sie" sagte ich. „Es wird Ihnen gefallen. Na los. Ich habe Sie heute nicht mal frühstücken sehen."

„Der menschliche Körper braucht weit weniger Nahrung, als man gemeinhin annimmt, um zu funktionieren" sagte er.

„Ich bin sicher, Sie haben das bis an die Grenzen getestet" sagte ich und sah bedeutungsschwer an ihm hinauf und hinunter.

„Sie sind unerträglich" sagte er, kam mir aber hinterher in den halb dunklen, von Essensgerüchen angefüllten Raum. „Respektlos und besserwisserisch, und Sie müssen _immer _das letzte Wort haben."

„Berufsdeformation" sagte ich grinsend, und zu dem Kellner, der uns angesprochen hatte: „Einen Tisch für zwei, bitte. Nein, keine Reservierung."

Snape schlang seine Arme um sich, als wir uns durch den engen Mittelgang nach hinten an einen kleinen Tisch zwischen Küche und Fenster schoben, seine Augen gingen wieder auf diese rasche Art hin und her, aber ich meinte zu sehen, wie die Anspannung ein wenig von ihm wich.

Dann saßen wir uns gegenüber, und ich war froh und dankbar, mich mit der Speisekarte beschäftigen zu können, denn er saß einfach da und sah mich an, und sein Blick war rätselhaft. Die Speisekarte vor ihm würdigte er keines Blickes. Ich hatte gerade aufgehört, ihn zu hassen, aber ich spürte, ich konnte jederzeit wieder damit anfangen.

Der Kellner kam und zückte seinen Notizblock.

„Bestellen Sie freundlicherweise etwas für mich" sagte Snape mit dieser sanften Kälte, die mir so unendlich auf die Nerven ging. „Sie sind so viel erfahrener als ich in diesen Dingen."

„Aber gerne" sagte ich, äußerlich ungerührt.

„Erlauben Sie mir eine Frage" sagte er zu meiner Überraschung, als der Kellner weg war.

„Natürlich" sagte ich.

„Man erzählt sich an der Schule, Sie hätten Nachtschattentinktur in Keksen verbacken. Das stimmt doch nicht etwa?"

„Doch" sagte ich. „Mittwoch, in der Vierten."

Er sah mich an, fast etwas wie geschockt.

„Wo ist das Problem?" sagte ich. „Ein bisschen Mehl und Schokolade beeinträchtigen die Wirkung nicht im Geringsten."

„Und wo sollte der Vorteil einer solch unsinnigen Vorgehensweise sein?"

„Sie kennen den Vorteil, wenn Ihnen mal eine Phiole in der Tasche kaputt gegangen ist" sagte ich. „Ich investierte einen erheblichen Teil meiner Ausbildung in die Erforschung alternativer Zubereitungen."

„Der Multizungen-Gugelhupf" sagte er.

„Sie haben davon gehört?" sagte ich glücklich.

„Wer hätte das nicht" sagte er. „Es war einer der besseren Witze in der Trank & Wirkung."

Es war die erste und einzige Erwähnung meiner Arbeit in einer Fachzeitschrift, es war nur ein winziger Artikel gewesen, aber ich war stolz darauf.

„Sicher ist die Liste meiner Veröffentlichungen lange nicht so umfangreich und brillant wie Ihre" sagte ich. „Aber wie Ihnen vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, haben Sie auch etwa fünfzehn Jahre Vorsprung."

„Sie kennen die Liste meiner Veröffentlichungen?" sagte er, seine Augenbrauen hoben sich um einen Deut, ich fragte mich, ob ich das schon als menschliche Regung interpretieren durfte.

„Natürlich" sagte ich. „Sie sind eine Kompetenz auf Ihrem Gebiet. In Deutschland werden Ihre Arbeiten hoch geschätzt. Vor allem die über den Wolfsbann."

Ich versuchte, in seinem Gesicht etwas zu erkennen, aber er sah bestenfalls geschmeichelt aus.

„Sie wissen, dass es mir als erstem gelungen ist, eine zuverlässige und stabile Mischung zu erzielen" sagte er.

„Natürlich" sagte ich. „In Deutschland gelten Sie als Erfinder des Wolfsbann. Und in Russland und Rumänien werden Sie gefeiert wie ein Nationalheld. Die Leute haben dort wirklich ein übles Werwolf-Problem."

„Wie schön, dass meine Bemühungen zumindest im Ausland gewürdigt werden" sagte er.

„Für wen ist eigentlich der Wolfsbann im Klassenraum?" fragte ich ohne weitere Umwege.

„Glauben Sie mir" sagte er und verzog das Gesicht, „ich würde mich nicht mit der unzureichenden Ausstattung des Klassenzimmers herum schlagen, wenn nicht einer der idiotischen Hauselfen meine persönliche Kochstelle in die Luft gejagt hätte. Die Reparaturen dauern noch an."

„Ein Unfall?" sagte ich erschrocken.

„Kurz vor Ende der Ferien" sagte er.

„Und ist dem armen Hauselfen etwas passiert?"

„Wen interessiert das denn" sagte er abfällig.

Ich hatte eine beißende Erwiderung auf der Zunge, aber ich schluckte sie hinunter. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, die Hauselfen-Problematik zu vertiefen. Außerdem hatte er meine Frage nicht beantwortet.

„Und für wen ist er nun?" fragte ich.

„Das ist eine sehr indiskrete Frage, finden Sie nicht?" sagte er.

„Ja" sagte ich. „Aber die diskreten Fragen machen einfach keinen Spaß."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dem Werwolf einen Gefallen täte, wenn ich seine Identität enthüllen würde" sagte er.

„Seit wann kümmern Sie sich um die Gefühle anderer Leute" sagte ich. „Aber lassen Sie nur. Ich weiß es ohnehin."

„Ach, tatsächlich" sagte er, nun spürbar amüsiert. „Und wer ist es nun, Ihrem unfehlbaren Scharfsinn nach?"

„Völlig klar" sagte ich. „Sirius Black."

Er erschreckte mich schon wieder. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und lachte. Es wäre ein samtiges, fast sinnliches Lachen gewesen, wenn es nicht diese boshafte Beimischung gehabt hätte.

„Teilen Sie mir mit, wie Sie zu dieser messerscharfen Schlussfolgerung gelangen" sagte er.

„Völlig klar" sagte ich. „Man will ihn offenbar nicht aus diesem Haus raus lassen. Man hält jemanden nicht ohne Grund so unter Verschluss. Und er hasst Sie, ich nehme an, es ist das Gefühl, von Ihnen abhängig zu sein, weil Sie der einzige sind, der seinen Trank brauen kann. _Und _er sagte etwas von Körperteilen, die er Ihnen abbeißen wollte, oder so ähnlich." Ich beobachtete, wie Snapes Erheiterung zunahm. Ich fand es irritierend.

„Weiter" sagte er.

„Na ja" sagte ich. „Der Rest ist… eine Gefühlssache. Nicht sehr wissenschaftlich, ich weiß. Aber er hat so etwas Wölfisches, so eine Art, die Zähne zu fletschen, und in seinem Blick ist… etwas Wildes. Eine Spur Wahnsinn. Ich meine, es ist fast Vollmond."

„Emilia" sagte er zu mir, „ich beginne, ein gewisses Vergnügen aus Ihrer Gesellschaft zu ziehen, und das ist mehr, als ich über die meisten Menschen in meiner Umgebung behaupten würde."

„Danke" sagte ich. „Falls das ein Kompliment war, meine ich. Und? Stimmt meine Annahme?"

„Trauen Sie Ihrem eigenen Intellekt so wenig, dass Sie von mir eine Affirmation brauchen?"

„Sie werden's mir nicht sagen, oder?"

„Korrekt" sagte er sachlich.

„Erlauben Sie mir noch eine Frage?" sagte ich.

„Sie werden sich durch mein Verbot kaum bremsen lassen" sagte er.

„Wozu ist eigentlich all das gruselige Eingemachte in Ihrem… _meinem_… Arbeitsraum? Sind das etwa Ingredienzien? Und wenn ja, wofür?"

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich" sagte er mit einem sehr typischen Schnauben. „Es sind natürlich keine Ingredienzen. Sie, die Sie so gerne betonen, Sie wären _vom Fach_, müssten das sofort erkannt haben."

„Und wozu sind sie dann?" fragte ich.

„Dekoration" sagte er.

Ich sah ihn an und begriff es nicht.

„Aber" sagte ich. „Dekoration, ich meine, man stellt sich Blumen hin zur Dekoration, aber doch nicht quabbeliges Affenhirn. Das sieht doch scheußlich aus."

„Genau das ist der Zweck" sagte er.

„Scheußlich auszusehen?" sagte ich fassungslos.

„Es verfehlt nicht seine Wirkung, ganz offensichtlich" sagte er. „Selbst auf Sie nicht, und Sie sind eine Lehrkraft. Jetzt stellen Sie sich vor, Sie wären eine Schülerin der ersten Klasse."

„Ich will das gar nicht zu Ende denken" sagte ich schaudernd. „Ich hatte gerade begonnen, anzunehmen, dass unter diesem ganzen Dracula-Getue ein normales, menschliches, fühlendes Herz sitzt."

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer gelangweilten Grimasse. „Ich bitte Sie" sagte er. „Machen Sie sich keine Illusionen. Sie bekommen genau das, was Sie vor sich sehen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Ich dankte der Vorsehung, die uns in genau diesem Moment das Essen brachte. Es war ein gutes Dutzend kleiner Schüsseln, die zwischen uns aufgebaut wurden, sie enthielten Pasten und Relishes verschiedenster Arten, begleitet von Fladenbrot und gegrilltem Fleisch. Ein intensiver Duft von Minze, Kreuzkümmel und Zitrone stieg mir in die Nase und erinnerte mich daran, warum ich gerade dieses Restaurant ausgesucht hatte.

„Toll, nicht?" sagte ich glücklich. Snape erwiderte nichts, sein Blick examinierte die Schüsseln zwischen uns wie die Tränkeproben eines Prüflings.

„Einfallsreich" sagte er schließlich.

„Probieren Sie's" drängte ich ihn. „Sie werden staunen."

Er riss sich ein Stück Fladenbrot ab, tunkte es in eine rote, körnige Soße und biss vorsichtig ab.

„Und?" sagte ich erwartungsvoll.

Er hatte offenbar etwas Scharfes erwischt. Ich sah, wie er durchatmete.

„Zumindest eine Abwechslung zur üblichen Hogwarts-Küche" sagte er. „Eine willkommene Abwechslung."

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie noch nie unter Muggeln waren?" fragte ich ihn einige Zeit später, auf halbem Weg durch einen gegrillten Hühnchen-Spieß. „Selbst in Vollblut-Familien gibt es hin und wieder Kontakte, oder nicht?"

„Wer sagt Ihnen, ich käme aus einer Vollblut-Familie?" sagte er.

„Tun Sie nicht?" fragte ich überrascht.

„Mein Vater war ein Muggel" sagte er. „Wie mein Großvater, übrigens. Die Frauen meiner Linie weisen eine offenbar erbliche Schwäche für Muggel-Männer auf."

„Das hätte ich nicht gedacht" sagte ich. „Ich hätte Stein und Bein geschworen, Sie wären ein Vollblut."

„Möglicherweise nicht die einzige Einschätzung, die Ihnen gründlich daneben gegangen ist" sagte er.

„Aha?" sagte ich, aber er schien sich nicht weiter darüber auslassen zu wollen.

„Mein Elternhaus war konsequent zauberisch" sagte er. „Ich hatte wenig Berührungspunkte mit der Muggelwelt, und es ist heute noch nicht mein Wunsch, das zu ändern. Wenngleich ich zugeben muss, dass Muggel-Essen akzeptabler ist als gemeinhin angenommen."

Ich beobachtete ihn verstohlen. Er nahm Proben mit einem silbernen Löffel, examinierte sie auf Konsistenz, Viskosität, Geruch und Farbe, bevor er sehr vorsichtig davon kostete, als wolle er seine zweifellos überempfindlichen Geschmacksnerven nicht zu sehr strapazieren. Er war ganz versunken in diese Tätigkeit, die mit _essen _kaum etwas zu tun hatte, ich nahm an, er hatte seinen Spaß. Ich beobachtete seine Hände, er hatte eine Art, sie zu bewegen, die mich fesselte, es waren schöne Hände, lang und schlank und makellos, ich hatte Mühe, meinen Blick hinauf in sein weniger ansprechendes Gesicht zu lenken, als er nach längerer Pause wieder sprach.

„Ihre Eltern waren Muggel? Oder sind?"

„Ja" sagte ich. „Mein Vater ist Lehrer, meine Mutter Architektin. Beide durch und durch Muggel."

„Und Sie haben als _Köchin _gearbeitet, bevor Sie nach Hogwarts kamen?"

„Beides hängt ursächlich zusammen" erklärte ich. „Es ist derzeit in Deutschland ziemlich schwierig, einen Job im Ministerialen Dienst zu finden, wenn man ein Schlammblut ist. Es gibt da… gewisse Strömungen. Langer Rede kurzer Sinn, ich verlor meinen Posten und bekam keinen neuen, also verlegte ich mich auf das, was ich nach dem Unterrichten am zweitbesten kann: kochen. Und, übrigens, ich war nicht Köchin, sondern Chef-Kochhexe in der _Beschwipsten Bratwurst _in Zauber-Nürnberg. Das ist die erste Adresse am Platz."

„Nie gehört" sagte er.

„Es hat Spaß gemacht" sagte ich, „aber es war nichts, was ich nicht jederzeit an den Nagel gehängt hätte für die Chance zu unterrichten. Deshalb bin ich Direktor Dumbledore auch so grenzenlos dankbar."

„Übertreiben Sie's nicht damit" sagte er. „Er hatte schon schlimmeres in seinem Kollegium als ein Schlammblut."

„Na, vielen Dank" sagte ich, und er sah mich über den Rand seines Wasserglases an, er hielt es wohl nicht für nötig, sich zu entschuldigen, denn er nahm einen Schluck, stellte das Glas ab und sagte:

„Dumbledore gab mir Ihre Unterlagen zur Durchsicht, bevor er sich entschied."

„Und?" sagte ich, ich fragte mich, warum er es mir erzählte.

„Das Foto ließ auf eine wesentlich seriösere Person schließen" sagte er.

„Was erwarten Sie" sagte ich. „Es war ein Bewerbungsfoto. Und nur weil ich lieber für eine Hippiebraut gehalten werde als für Gräfin Dracula, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht seriös bin. Manchmal täuscht der äußere Eindruck."

„Und manchmal nicht" sagte er.

„Haben Sie mich nun befürwortet oder nicht?" fragte ich ihn.

„In der Tat" sagte er.

„Und?" sagte ich. „Bereuen Sie's?"

„Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass Sie eine gute Lehrerin sind" sagte er. „Loyal, fair, beliebt. Wenngleich ich mir dieses Übermaß an… _Berührungspunkten_ gerne erspart hätte."

„Ja" sagte ich, fingerte mit meinem Fladenbrot und konnte nicht fassen, dass er mir _etwas nettes_ gesagt hatte.

Wir sprachen wenig, während wir aufaßen, das heißt, während ich aufaß und er seine Studien beendete.

„Wie spät ist es?" sagte er, als wir beim Kaffee waren.

Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Halb drei" sagte ich.

„Noch zwei oder drei Stunden, wenn Ihre Annahme zutrifft" sagte er.

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" sagte ich.

„Ja" sagte er. „Das Ding auf dem Schoß der jungen Frau in der U-Bahn. Sehen Sie die Möglichkeit, mich mit dieser Technik vertraut zu machen?"

„Sie werden es in Hogwarts nicht anwenden können. Man braucht elektrischen Strom dazu."

„Ich erstrebe lediglich eine Erweiterung meines Horizontes" sagte er.

„In diesem Fall" sagte ich lächelnd, „lassen Sie uns mal ein Internet-Cafe auftreiben."

Die Turmuhr einer nahen Kirche schlug sieben, als wir die Einfahrt zur Anwaltskanzlei hinauf gingen. Wir hatten, und das konnte ich mir gar nicht oft genug auf der Zunge zergehen lassen, etwas die Zeit aus dem Auge verloren. Wir hatten ein kleines, ruhiges Internetcafe ein paar Straßen weiter gefunden, und Snape hatte den Nachmittag damit verbracht, mir jedes winzige Bisschen Wissen über Computer, das Wizard's Worldwide Web und Datenverarbeitung im Allgemeinen aus dem Gehirn zu saugen. Innerhalb weniger Stunden hatte er alles gelernt, was ich mir mühsam über Jahre hinweg angeeignet hatte, und in meiner Funktion als Lehrerin hatte er mich an meine Grenzen gebracht, und dann darüber hinaus. Mein aktueller Zustand war mit dem Wort Erschöpfung nur unzureichend beschrieben. Ich fühlte mich völlig ausgelaugt. Snape hingegen wirkte beinahe beschwingt, als wir die drei Stufen zu dem überdachten Hauseingang hinauf stiegen und uns vorsichtig umsahen, ob jemand uns beobachtete.

„Stab" sagte er und streckte die Hand aus. Ich hielt ihm den Stab entgegen, den ich bereits in der Hand hatte. Er berührte ihn an der Spitze.

„Fertig?" sagte er.

„Ja" sagte ich und holte Luft.

„Alo.." begann ich.

„Was ist?" fragte er ungeduldig.

„Wir brechen da jetzt ein" sagte ich.

„Möchten Sie mit dieser Bemerkung meinen Intellekt beleidigen oder Ihren eigenen?" fragte er.

„Ich meine ja nur" sagte ich. „Es ist mein erster Einbruch."

„Ersparen Sie mir Sentimentalitäten" sagte er. „Wenn ich also bitten darf."

Ich atmete tief durch.

„_Alohomora_" sagte ich.

Ein verschwommenes Bild blitzte in meinem Geist auf, helle und dunkle Flecken, und dann fühlte es sich an, als würde ich gegen eine Wand rennen. Ich taumelte, benommen, und eine Hand packte mich an der Schulter und hielt mich fest. Von ferne hörte ich ein metallisches Schnappen und Klacken. Die Hand schob mich voran, und ich stolperte über eine Schwelle. Dann wurde meine Sicht wieder klar. Snape war direkt neben mir, er hielt mich noch am Arm, während er der schweren Tür einen Tritt gab, dass sie träge ins Schloss fiel.

Wir befanden uns in einer hohen Eingangshalle. Der Boden war im Schachbrettmuster gefliest, und eine geschwungene Steintreppe führte hinauf in den ersten Stock. Rechts von uns befand sich in einer Nische eine Garderobe aus Glas und Edelstahl. Mehrere Milchglastüren führten aus der Halle. Ich kramte nach dem Parspertoto, den ich in der Tasche meines Sweaters hatte, ich hoffte, die Anzeige würde uns die Durchsuchung des gesamten Gebäudes ersparen, schließlich wussten wir nicht mal, ob wir nach einem Klavier oder einem Brieföffner Ausschau hielten, als…

„Hallo?" kam eine männliche Stimme vom oberen Ende der Treppe. „Ist da jemand?"

Ich fror auf der Stelle fest, als hätte jemand einen Petrificus auf mich gelegt. Meine Gedanken nahmen Fahrt auf und waren nur Sekundenbruchteile später bereits dabei, sich zu überschlagen.

„Ronald?" fragte die Männerstimme.

Snape warf einen raschen Blick nach oben, wo Schritte auf der Treppe laut wurden, seine Lippen waren der dünnste aller Striche, dann packte er mich und schubste mich in die enge Nische hinter der Garderobe. Die Kleiderbügel auf dem filigranen Gestell gerieten wild ins Schaukeln, als er sich in dem wenigen Platz, der uns blieb, an mich presste und mir die Hand auf den Mund legte. Irgendwie brannten seine Augen sich einen Weg durch die dicken Schichten von Panik, die mein Gehirn vernebelten, bis sie bei einem winzigen Rest klarem Verstand anlangten. Er legte einen Finger auf seine eigenen Lippen, dann nahm er die Hand von meinem Mund und griff nach dem Doppelstab. Ich stand wie angewurzelt. Er bewegte sich dicht an mir, als er sich vorsichtig drehte, um bessere Sicht in die Halle zu bekommen, seine Beine rieben an meinen, und seine fedrigen Haare kitzelten mein Gesicht.

_Es fühlte sich ganz unglaublich gut an._

Glücklicherweise war er viel zu konzentriert, um mich zu beachten, und ich hatte Zeit, den Feuersturm zu verdauen, der durch meinen Körper raste. Er nahm meine Hand, in der ich noch den Doppelstab hielt, und richtete sie auf die Gestalt, die am Fuß der Treppe erschien und uns noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„_Dementis_" flüsterte er.

Der Mann hielt am Fuß der Treppe an, sah sich verwirrt um und kratzte sich das spärliche Haar.

„Urlaubsreif" murmelte er, drehte sich dann um und ging die Treppe wieder hinauf.

Ein gewaltiger Druck drohte meine Lungen zu sprengen. Ich hatte vergessen zu atmen. Keuchend holte ich es nach.

„Das war nicht Teil des Plans" murmelte Snape und tauchte unter den Kleiderbügeln hindurch zurück in die Halle. „Zumindest nicht _meines _Planes." Er musterte mich, die ich immer noch wie angewurzelt in meiner Nische stand und mich verzweifelt fragte, was er gerade gesehen hatte. „Was ist?" sagte er. „Stehen Sie nicht rum wie ein Schirmständer."

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte ich flüsternd und brachte die Kleiderbügel zum Klimpern, als meine weichen Knie mich aus der Nische brachten.

Snape fasste in die Tasche seines Gehrockes und holte eine kleine Phiole heraus, in der eine goldgelbe Flüssigkeit gegen das Siegel schwappte. Er zog den Korken heraus und schüttete sich den Inhalt in den Mund, es war nicht mehr als ein Schluck.

„Wir helfen unserem Glück auf die Sprünge" sagte er.

„Felix Felicis" sagte ich staunend.

„Korrekt, Frau Kollegin" sagte er. „Für nicht mehr als eine halbe Stunde. Nutzen wir die Zeit."

„Sie haben nicht zufällig ein zweites Fläschchen?"

„So lange Sie dicht in meiner Nähe bleiben, wird das nicht nötig sein" sagte er, ich versuchte, einen Unterton zu hören, aber da war keiner. „Eine Situation, in der Sie Pech haben, ich aber nicht, ist aktuell kaum vorstellbar. Und nun, beginnen wir die Suche."

Ich warf einen Blick auf den Parspertoto. Er zeigte zur Treppe, oder, wie ich hoffte, auf eine der beiden Türen dahinter.

Wir gingen suchen. Kaum war ich mit dem Parspertoto an der Treppe vorbei, schnellte die Nadel herum und zeigte erneut zur Treppe. Ich drehte mich. Die Nadel zeigte zur Treppe. Ich drehte mich in die andere Richtung. Wieder Treppe.

„Wir müssen die Treppe hinauf" flüsterte ich Snape zu. Er warf einen Blick auf den Parspertoto und nickte.

„Aber der Typ ist da oben" flüsterte er.

„Was glauben Sie, wozu ich den Trank genommen habe" sagte er. „Kommen Sie."

Ich folgte ihm die Treppe hinauf, mein Mund war trocken wie Floo-Pulver. Nicht dass ich dem Trank misstraut hätte, aber ich hätte vielleicht eine weniger provokative Art gewählt, um den Felix Felicis auf die Probe zu stellen.

Ein kurzer Gang mit poliertem Parkettboden schloss sich an die Treppe an. Eine gläserne Jugendstil-Lampe hing von der Decke und verbreitete mildes Licht. Links stand eine Kommode mit einem Spiegel darüber, daneben war der kleine Bruder der unteren Garderobe an der Wand befestigt. Von rechts hörte ich eine Kaffeemaschine gurgeln. Snape zuckte zurück und sah mich über die Schulter an.

„Kaffeemaschine" flüsterte ich. „Alles in Ordnung." Ich warf einen Blick durch die halb offene Tür und fand eine helle Küche mit blauen Einbaumöbeln. Der Parspertoto zeigte nach schräg links, den Gang entlang, und für einen Augenblick war ich dankbar, dass es uns erspart blieb, die zahlreichen Schränke und Schubladen dieser Küche nach einem Designer-Vogelaugenahorn-Korkenzieher oder ähnlichem zu durchsuchen.

Ein langer Arm griff an mir vorbei, schob die Tür auf und mich hinein.

„Nein" flüsterte ich. „Falsche Richtung!"

„Schscht!" zischte er und schoss einen Erstklässler-Eindampfungs-Blick auf mich ab. Mein Mund schnappte zu, und dann hörte auch ich Schritte. Für einen Augenblick sah ich den Bewohner dieses Stockwerks schon in die Küche kommen, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen, und bereitete mich mental auf einen Petrificus oder eine kleine Panikattacke vor, dann entfernten sich die Schritte, Stoff raschelte, und ich hörte den Mann die Treppe hinunter gehen.

Ich atmete aus. Snape öffnete die Küchentür und warf einen Blick auf den Gang.

„Er hat seinen Mantel mitgenommen" sagte er leise. „Er verlässt das Haus. Sehr gut. Welche Richtung?"

Ich deutete mit einem immer noch zitternden Finger. Wir warteten, bis wir die Haustür klappen hörten, dann überquerten wir rasch den Gang.

Das Zimmer, das der Parspertoto uns anzeigte, war ein Wohnzimmer. Dicke, flauschige Teppiche bedeckten den Parkettboden. An den Wänden hingen Bilder, die ich als moderne Muggel-Kunst identifizierte, und ein weißes Ledersofa ergoss seine eleganten Formen unter dem hohen Sprossenfenster. Die Nadel des Parspertoto stand wie fest zementiert.

„Was ist das denn" sagte Snape so erstaunt, dass er sogar von seinem üblichen Text abwich („Erklären Sie mir den Verwendungszweck dieses Möbels."), das fiel mir auf. Ich nahm mir vor, ihn, sobald ich den Mut fände, darüber aufzuklären, um wie viel netter er rüberkam, wenn er diese geschraubten Floskeln weg ließe.

„Lautsprecher" sagte ich. „Zur Musikwiedergabe."

Da war unser Vogelaugenahorn, als perfekt verarbeitetes und sorgfältig poliertes Furnier auf einem Paar Lautsprecher, von denen einer völlig ausgereicht hätte, um meine gesamte Habe unverkleinert darin unterzubringen. Der Miniaturaliswar unvermeidbar. Ich seufzte lautlos. Ich verspürte wenig Lust, schon wieder gegen eine mentale Wand zu rennen.

„So etwas verwenden Muggel zur Musikwiedergabe?" fragte Snape, ich kannte diesen Ton mittlerweile, die Neugier hatte ihn gepackt. „Wie funktioniert es?"

„Hören Sie" sagte ich, „sollten wir nicht zusehen, dass wir hier weg kommen?"

„Unbedingt" sagte er. „In einer Minute."

Er examinierte die Kabel, die aus der Rückseite der Boxen sprossen und hinüber zu dem edlen, klavierlackschwarzen Verstärker führten. Der CD-Player war eingeschaltet, in fluoreszierendem Blau wurden die einzelnen Tracks einer CD angezeigt.

„Ich hatte Sie etwas gefragt" sagte Snape ungeduldig, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich zu mir umzudrehen.

„Das da sind die Lautsprecher" sagte ich ungeduldig. „Da kommt der Ton raus, wie der Name schon sagt. Das schwarze Ding ist der Verstärker, der wandelt den Ton irgendwie um, so dass die Lautsprecher ihn wiedergeben können, und das silberne Ding ist ein CD-Player. Da kommt der Datenträger rein."

„Bemängelnswert ungenau" sagte Snape, drückte auf einen Knopf und zuckte zurück, als das CD-Fach sich mit leisem Summen öffnete.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals" fauchte ich. „Ich bin kein Ingenieur! Ich hab mich nie wirklich dafür interessiert, und ich würde jetzt auch viel lieber gehen…"

„Ist das einer der von Ihnen genannten Datenträger?" fragte Snape und hielt mir die CD hin, die im CD-Fach gelegen hatte. „Wie schaffen die Muggel es, Musik auf eine silberne Scheibe aufzubringen? Selbst mit Zauberei ist das schwer vorstellbar."

„Es funktioniert mit Lasern" sagte ich verzweifelt. „Das ist ein… sehr helles Licht. Ich besorge Ihnen gerne bei Gelegenheit ein paar Fachzeitschriften zu dem Thema."

Snape drehte die CD und hielt sie gegen das Licht. Ich kannte die CD. Es war eine der Favoriten meines Vaters. In all meiner Verzweiflung konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Millionen von CDs, die in aller Welt gepresst wurden, und hier lag ausgerechnet diese.

„Mal reinhören?" sagte ich. „Falls der Felix es gestattet, meine ich."

„Bitte" sagte er und gab mir die CD.

Ich fütterte den CD-Schacht, schloss ihn per Knopfdruck und steuerte Titel Nummer 5 an.

„Hören Sie auf den Text" sagte ich ihm und drückte auf _Play._

Er zuckte spürbar zurück. Die Lautstärke war im satten Oberbereich eingestellt. „Die Kuh fliegen lassen", nannte mein Vater diese Lautstärke. Roger Waters' Stimme füllte den Raum.

_We don't need no education_

_We don't need no thought control_

_No dark sarcasm in the classrooms_

_Teachers! Leave'em kids alone!_

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste mitsingen.

Snape ertrug das Attentat mit Fassung, er stand ruhig da und sah mich an, sein Blick war nicht besonders eisig. Ich stellte das Singen wieder ein. Er nahm den Blick von mir und sah aus dem Fenster, während der Titel zu Ende lief.

_All in all it's just_

_Another brick in the wall._

Ich fragte mich, ob der Felix wohl Einfluss auf die Musikauswahl gehabt hatte, und warum dann nicht Beethoven drin gelegen war. Snape sah jedenfalls nicht besonders glücklich aus, während Roger Waters seinen Hass auf die perfide Unterdrückung im Schulalltag heraus schrie. Ich fragte mich, was ich eigentlich damit bezweckte.

Ich drückte auf den Knopf, der mit _Fade_ beschriftet war. Die Musik verklang. Es wurde still. Draußen fuhr ein Auto vorbei. Ich war sicher, Snape holte nur Atem, um einen riesigen Kübel Gift über mir auszuschütten. Ich unterdrückte einen Fluchtimpuls und wünschte, ich hätte die Musik weiter laufen lassen.

„Das ist also Ihre Art, mir mitzuteilen, was Sie von meinen Lehrmethoden halten" sagte er nach einer Weile, kühl, aber ohne die sadistische Freude, die ich erwartet hatte. Oh, Merlins Bart. Er würde mich verdampfen. Er sammelte sich nur noch für den ganz großen Schlag.

„Nein" sagte ich und fand gesteigertes Interesse an meinen Schuhspitzen. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte Ihnen nur mal ein Stück moderne Popmusik vorspielen."

„Sie haben es extra ausgewählt" sagte er. „Ich sah, wie Sie mit dem Gerät hantierten."

„Ja" sagte ich unglücklich. „Es war vielleicht keine sehr gute Idee."

„Denken Sie tatsächlich, es stünde Ihnen zu, über mich ein Urteil zu fällen?" sagte er.

Ich zögerte. Oh, Merlin. Was hatte ich mir eingebrockt. Ich sah nicht, wie ich hier je lebendig raus kommen sollte. Aber jetzt musste ich es wohl bis zum Ende durchstehen.

„Annabell Higgins" sagte ich, meine Stimme klang piepsig. „Die brach am Dienstag unter meinen Augen im Klassenzimmer zusammen, als sie auf ihrem Stundenplan eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung mit Ihrem Namen drauf fand. Ich musste sie in den Krankenflügel bringen."

„Und?" sagte er ausdruckslos.

„Und?" sagte ich, während ein Funken Wut in meinem Inneren aufglomm. „Die überwiegende Mehrzahl aller Boggarts, die in Hogwarts aus den Schränken springen, tragen Ihr Gesicht! Das kann Sie doch nicht glücklich machen, auf die Dauer!"

„Es ist nicht jedem gegeben, ein Lieblingslehrer zu sein" sagte er.

„Kann sein" sagte ich, der Wutfunke in meinem Inneren hatte ein zuverlässiges kleines Feuer erzeugt. „Aber man muss dem Horror ja vielleicht auch nicht künstlich auf die Sprünge helfen!"

„Ich habe ein sehr ausgeprägtes Bedürfnis, zur Kenntnis genommen zu werden" sagte er. „Und da ich nun mal keinen guten Lieblingslehrer abgebe, gehe ich den umgekehrten Weg."

„Sie meinen… Sie sind lieber eine prominente Hassfigur, als irgendwo im Mittelfeld mitzuschwimmen?" sagte ich fassungslos. „Und deswegen muss die kleine Annabell sich im Krankenflügel die Augen ausweinen? Wie unglaublich arrogant und egoistisch."

„Nicht ganz so egoistisch, wie Sie meinen" sagte er. „Bei welchen Lehrern haben Sie als Schülerin Ihre besten Leistungen erbracht? Ohne ein Hellseher zu sein, würde ich sagen: bei Lehrern, die Sie geliebt, und bei Lehrern, die Sie gefürchtet haben. Und wie bereits erwähnt, zum Lieblingslehrer tauge ich wohl kaum."

„Kommen Sie" sagte ich. „Das ist doch Quatsch. Ihr Lehrauftrag bezieht sich doch nicht nur auf die Tränkeküche. Es ist auch ein _Erziehungsauftrag_, wissen Sie."

„Ich halte es für sehr erzieherisch, wenn Schüler die Ergebnisse ihrer Arbeit an ihren Haustieren testen müssen" sagte er. „Es spornt sie ungemein an, nichts falsch zu machen."

„Falls das ein Witz sein sollte, muss ich Ihnen einen sehr sonderbaren Humor bescheinigen" sagte ich fassungslos. Er sah mich an und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Vielleicht war etwas mit dem Felix Felicis falsch" sagte er. „Ich empfinde es als nicht sehr beglückend, von Ihnen ein eine pädagogisch-methodische Diskussion verstrickt zu werden."

„Versuchen Sie ihn an Ihrem Haustier" sagte ich. „Ach so. Ich vergaß. Sie haben gar kein Haustier, es sei denn, man rechnet die Spinnen an den Wänden Ihres Kerkers."

„Es ist nichts davon übrig" sagte er. „Glauben Sie, ich hätte für nicht mehr als eine halbe Stunde abgefüllt, wenn ich mehr zur Verfügung gehabt hätte? Was uns übrigens wieder zu unseren Pflichten bringt." Er zeigte auf die Lautsprecher, und ich hatte das überwältigende Gefühl, sehr billig davon gekommen zu sein. „Einer wird genügen, meinen Sie nicht?"

„Ja" sagte ich und setzte meine Füße in Bewegung. „Lassen Sie mich erst die Kabel abklemmen, bevor wir sie verkleinern."

Ich zog die Kabel aus der Rückseite des Lautsprechers. Snape hielt mir den Stab hin, ich nahm ihn und richtete ihn auf den Lautsprecher. Unsere Hände lagen aufeinander, ich fragte mich, wann es eigentlich passier war, dass er nicht mehr zuckte, wenn ich ihn berührte.

„_Miniaturalis_" sagte ich. Die Box begann zu schrumpfen, und da war auch wieder die innere Wand, gegen die ich rannte, der Aufprall war diesmal, da ich damit rechnete, nicht so schmerzhaft. _„Finite_" sagte ich, als der Lautsprecher noch die Größe einer Streichholzschachtel hatte. Ich hob die Mini-Box auf und steckte sie in die Tasche.

„Sollten wir nicht einen Zettel da lassen?" sagte ich mit einem zweifelnden Blick auf die Musikanlage. Die Box hatte einen deutlich sichtbaren Abdruck im Teppich hinterlassen, die Kabel endeten verwaist im Nichts. „Dass wir sie nur ausleihen? Ich meine, er wird echt sauer sein. Von dem, was diese Anlage gekostet hat, könnte ich ein Jahr lang leben."

„Ich werde diesen Aufwand garantiert kein zweites Mal betreiben, nur um einem Muggel sein Spielzeug zurück zu geben" sagte Snape.

„Ich aber vielleicht" sagte ich. „Der Mann kann nichts dafür."

„Wir gehen jetzt" sagte Snape entschieden. „Ich brauche mein restliches Glück nicht auf, um dabei zuzusehen, wie Sie Zettel schreiben."

„Also gut" sagte ich. „Wir gehen…"

„… nirgendwohin" beendete eine Stimme meinen Satz, und es war nicht die von Snape.

Unser Glück war abgelaufen.


	6. Chapter 6

Tag, zusammen,

geht es noch schlimmer…?

Ja.

Und vor allem Leute, die selten aus ihrem Keller raus kommen, werden sich umschauen, was das Leben so für Härten zu bieten hat.

Und nicht nur bringen schwarze Katzen Pech, sondern auch manchmal schwarze Hunde Glück…

Viel Spaß, und ich freu mich nach wie vor über jede Review :o)

6. TIERE IM GROSSSTADT-DSCHUNGEL

„Hände hoch" sagte eine Stimme von der Tür. „Rüber da, an die Wand. Gesicht zur Wand. Und hoch die Hände, über den Kopf!"

Der Lauf einer Pistole erschien in der Tür, dahinter ein Polizist. Ein weiterer Pistolenlauf erschien und sicherte den ersten Polizisten, als er in den Raum kam. Mir wurde eiskalt. Noch nie hatte jemand einen Pistolenlauf auf mich gerichtet. Ich starrte in die Mündung, während mein Gehirn blockierte. Snape war neben mir, er hob den Doppelstab, und dann begann ein Notfallprogramm in meinem Kopf zu arbeiten, von dessen Existenz ich bis Dato nichts gewusst hatte. Meine Hand schnellte vor und traf seine. Wir rissen den Stab hoch.

„_Imperialis_!" schrie Snape.

„_Petrificus_!" schrie ich.

Es gab einen grellen Lichtblitz. Eine gewaltige Druckwelle brandete gegen meinen Körper und schleuderte mich rückwärts ins Nichts.

Stimmen, die von weit her zu mir trieben, dann ein Licht, das die Dunkelheit durchschnitt, ein gleißender Tunnel, der sich vor mir auftat. Ich versuchte zu blinzeln. Es gelang mir nicht.

„Pupillenreflex vorhanden und in Ordnung" sagte eine entfernte Stimme. Die Worte machten keinen Sinn. Für einen Augenblick dachte ich darüber nach, ob ich nun tot war und auf das Licht zu gehen sollte, aber ich konnte keine Füße an meinem schwerelosen Körper spüren. Dann wurde es wieder dunkel, und ich ließ mich fallen.

Schmerz.

Jemand stöhnte, hohl und zitternd.

Mein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich mühsam.

Die Stimme, die da stöhnte, kam mir vage bekannt vor.

Meine eigene…?

Was war passiert?

Etwas hielt meine Schläfen umklammert und presste sie zusammen, bis rote Blitze vor meinen Augen explodierten. Ich stöhnte und drehte den Kopf, ich spürte eine harte Unterlage. Langsam kehrte das Gefühl in meinen Körper zurück, und für einen Augenblick wünschte ich, es wäre weg geblieben. Mir war schlecht. Mein Mund fühlte sich an wie eine Müllkippe, und ich spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen und Muskel in meinem Körper. Licht drang durch meine geschlossenen Augenlider. Ich hörte entfernte Stimmen.

Was, zum Teufel, war passiert? Wo war ich?

_Just another brick…_

Was hatte diese Melodie jetzt in meinem Kopf zu suchen? Sie beanspruchte Speicherplatz, den ich dringend zur Erfassung meiner Situation benötigt hätte.

_Teacher! Leave us kids alone!_

Oh. Merlins. Bart.

Etwas war ganz schrecklich, fürchterlich, katastrophal schief gelaufen.

_Imperius!_

… Snape?

Ich sammelte Kraft, rollte mich auf den Bauch, die kleine Bewegung brachte meinen Kopf schier zum Platzen, und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.

Weiße, saubere Fliesen, grau verfugt. Kaltes Licht.

Ich zog die Knie unter den Körper und richtete mich auf. Alles schwamm vor meinen Augen. Ich blinzelte. Die Sicht wurde wenig klarer. Meine Brille fehlte. Ich tastete um mich, fand aber nichts als kalte Fliesen.

Und einen weichen Stoffzipfel. Ich wandte den Kopf. Inmitten der verschwommenen, weißen Flut lag eine schwarze Gestalt, angespült wie altes Holz auf einem Strand.

Ich ließ mich wieder auf den Bauch plumpsen und kroch zu ihm hinüber.

Er lag auf der Seite, den Kopf in den Armen vergraben, und rührte sich nicht. Mir wurde ganz kalt.

„Severus" flüsterte ich, ich hatte es eigentlich sagen wollen, aber meine Stimme war komplett heiser. Ich räusperte mich, und der Inhalt meines Kopfes schepperte wie eine Porzellankiste, die man aus dem dritten Stock fallen lässt.

„Severus?" versuchte ich es erneut. Ich nahm ihn bei der Schulter und rollte ihn auf den Rücken, er war leblos wie eine Puppe. Sein Gehrock fehlte, sein schwarzes Hemd war zerknittert, und ein Manschettenknopf fehlte, so dass der Ärmel zurück schlug und auf eine sehr verletzliche Art die weiße Innenseite seines Handgelenkes offenbarte.

„O nein" murmelte ich. „O nein, o nein, o nein." Ich nahm seine schöne, perfekte, völlig leblose Hand, seine Haut war kühl, aber nicht so kalt, wie ich es befürchtet hatte. Ich betrachtete seine Halslinie, ich hätte ihm gern den Puls gefühlt, aber ich wusste nicht genau, wo. Ich beschloss, es schrittweise anzugehen. Vorsichtig begann ich, ihm den Hemdkragen aufzuknöpfen. Warum nur musste jemand sich mit so vielen Knöpfen abgeben, wo doch der Reißverschluss erfunden war?

Ich kam bis Knopf Nummer fünf, ich bemühte mich, nicht so genau darüber nachzudenken, was ich da tat, als er unter meinen Händen zuckte. Ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper, er stöhnte und drehte den Kopf. Seine Augenlider flatterten, dann öffnete er die Augen, sein Blick war dunkel und ohne Fokus.

„Was" flüsterte er.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung" flüsterte ich.

Er stöhnte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, seine Stiefelabsätze kratzten über den Boden. Ich rückte etwas von ihm ab, und er wälzte sich auf die Seite und kam auf die Ellenbogen. Er stöhnte erneut und krümmte sich zusammen, als hätte er einen Tritt in die Magengrube eingesteckt, dann erbrach er sich qualvoll auf die Fliesen.

In Ermangelung eines vorschriftsmäßig funktionierenden Gehirnes mit all seinen Windungen, Skrupeln und Ängsten handelte ich nach Instinkt. Ich hielt ihm den Kopf, strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und flüsterte Unsinn der Marke „Alles wird gut", bis die Krämpfe nachließen. Dann kramte ich ein Päckchen Papiertaschentücher aus meinem Sweater, gab es ihm in die Hand und entfernte mich diskret, obwohl meine Beine nicht ganz damit einverstanden waren, mein Gewicht zu tragen.

Wir befanden uns in einem engen, leeren, bis in den letzten Winkel kalt ausgeleuchteten Raum. Weißer Boden, weiße Wände, weiße Decke. Eine graue, schwer aussehende Metalltür führte hinaus, ich musste sie nicht probieren, um zu wissen, dass sie abgesperrt war. Daneben befand sich ein schmales, vergittertes Fenster in der Wand, kaum mehr als ein Sehschlitz. Ich ging hin und warf einen Blick hinaus. Ich sah nicht viel und hätte mit Brille kaum mehr gesehen, lediglich einen leeren Gangabschnitt. Ich wandte mich wieder in den Raum. An der Wand hinter Snape, der es geschafft hatte, sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen und reichlich Gebrauch von meinen Taschentüchern machte, entdeckte ich ein Waschbecken. Ich ging hin und fand zu meiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung meine Brille auf einem Sims darüber. Ich ließ Wasser laufen und trank aus dem Hahn, ich war völlig verdurstet. Dann streifte ich die Ärmel meines Sweaters zurück…

… und fand ein kleines Pflaster in meiner Armbeuge.

Ich zog es ab. Es befand sich eine kleine Einstichstelle darunter.

Mir wurde schon wieder kalt.

„Severus" sagte ich tonlos. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube… man hat uns irgend etwas gespritzt."

„Eins nach dem anderen" murmelte mein dunkler Begleiter und versuchte, auf die Füße zu kommen, er torkelte wie ein Betrunkener. Ich eilte zu ihm, und er ließ sich von mir stützen. Er war noch nicht wirklich ansprechbar. Ich brachte ihn zum Waschbecken, drehte den Hahn für ihn auf und streifte seine Ärmel hoch. Auch er hatte ein kleines Pflaster, es klebte direkt neben einem Brandmal, das die Innenseite seines Armes verunzierte. Das Brandmal schien alt, aber groß genug, um mich erschauern zu lassen. Ich vermutete einen Unfall in der Tränkeküche. Dann sah ich genauer hin.

Es war ein Totenschädel, aus dessen hässlichen Kiefern sich eine Schlange wand.

Die Erkenntnis tröpfelte ganz langsam in mein malträtiertes Gehirn.

„Sie tragen das Dunkle Mal" sagte ich.

„Ja" sagte er und schöpfte sich Wasser ins Gesicht.

„Aber" sagte ich.

„Nicht jetzt" sagte er. „Vergessen Sie, dass Sie's gesehen haben."

„Okay" sagte ich tonlos.

„Wo sind wir?" sagte er und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht trocken. „Wo sind unsere Sachen?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte ich. „Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, sind Polizisten und Pistolen. Wir wurden erwischt... und da war dieser grelle Blitz…"

„Weil Sie sich in Ihrer vorschnellen Art nicht zurück halten konnten" ergänzte er meinen Satz nicht ganz in meinem Sinn. Er hatte schon wieder die Ausstrahlung eines Gefrierschrankes, er schien sich rasch zu erholen.

„Verzeihen Sie, dass ich versucht habe, mein Leben zu retten!" fauchte ich, obwohl ich damit neue Blitze in meinem Kopf auslöste.

„Ihr Leben war zu keinem Zeitpunkt in Gefahr" sagte Snape und zog sich die Ärmel zurecht.

„Ach so" sagte ich wütend. „Dann waren es wohl Wasserpistolen, was die Jungs dabei

hatten."

„Hätten Sie sich nicht eingemischt, hätte ich die Muggel unter den Imperius gebracht, wir hätten unseren Plan zu Ende ausgeführt, und das Ministerium hätte den Rest erledigt" sagte er und fixierte mich mit einem Habichtblick, dem noch spürbar die Kraft fehlte. „Was war es da, was Sie versuchten? Ein Petrificus? Wie albern."

„Mein Petrificus hat sicher nicht den Blitz ausgelöst" verteidigte ich mich.

„Sicher nicht" sagte er. „Aber unser gleichzeitiger Versuch, zwei verschiedene Zauber zu werfen. Der stärkste Stab hält das nicht aus. Wo ist er überhaupt? Haben Sie ihn?"

„Nein" sagte ich.

„Nein" sagte er, jetzt mit offener Wut. „Natürlich nicht." Er riss den Wasserhahn auf, das Wasser schäumte und sprudelte ins Becken, er hielt die Hände unter den harten Strahl und starrte auf sie hinunter, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er sich die Ärmel bis zum Ellenbogen durchnässte.

„Können Sie mir irgend etwas über unsere derzeitige Situation sagen?" sagte er, seine Stimme kaum genug erhoben, um das Rauschen des Wassers zu übertönen. „Irgend etwas?"

„Na ja" sagte ich. „Wir sind… eingesperrt. Ich nehme an, ein Gefängnis. Schließlich waren da Polizisten, bevor wir uns selbst ausgeschaltet haben."

„Bevor _Sie _uns ausgeschaltet haben, _Miss Emilia_" sagte er. „Präzise bleiben, wenn ich bitten darf." Ich hätte wissen können, dass er etwas Derartiges sagen würde.

„Schon gut" sagte ich wütend. „Und dann darf ich Sie noch an den Felix erinnern. Was war wohl mit dem falsch? Oder sind Sie pervers genug, sich glücklich zu fühlen?"

Er versetzte dem Hebel des Wasserhahnes einen Schlag, der rauschende Strahl versiegte.

„Unglücklicherweise fühle ich mich alles andere als glücklich" sagte er. „Ich kann nur spekulieren, vor wie viel Schlimmerem uns diese Gefangennahme bewahrt hat."

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte ich. „Ein Atomschlag, vielleicht?"

„Was immer das ist" sagte er. „Überprüfen Sie Ihre Taschen."

Ich tat es. Man hatte mir meinen Geldbeutel gelassen, zwei Täfelchen Schokolade, einen Kugelschreiber und das Büchlein. Ein heißer Schauer rann durch mich, als meine Fingerspitzen es in meiner Gesäßtasche trafen.

„Der Stab ist weg, wie ich bereits sagte" sagte ich. „Die verkleinerte Box ebenfalls. Und bei Ihnen?"

Dämliche Frage. Snape war nicht der Typ, der sein Zeug in der Gesäßtasche verstaute, und er war nicht in der Stimmung, mir eine dämliche Frage durchgehen zu lassen.

„Tun Sie etwas mit Ihrer Brille" eiswürfelte er. „Sie ist offenbar nicht in der Lage, Ihren Sehfehler auszugleichen."

Er ging hinüber zur Tür und schlug mit den flachen Händen dagegen, als erwarte er, sie würde sich dadurch öffnen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und starrte die Tür an. Dann näherten sich Stimmen, und ein Gesicht über einem dunkelblauen Hemd erschien in dem Guckloch. Es wurde rumort, mehrere Personen bewegten sich vor der Tür, dann schwang sie auf.

„Aufgewacht, na endlich" sagte ein dicker Polizist. „Dann kommen Sie bitte mit, zum Verhör."

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung" schnappe Snape. „Und ich verlange mein Eigentum zurück."

„Eins nach dem anderen, Kumpel" sagte der Polizist. „Kommen Sie freiwillig mit, oder muss ich Sie abführen lassen?"

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an!"

„Fred? Handschellen. Sieht ein bisschen unzuverlässig aus, unser Gast."

„_Fassen Sie mich nicht an, Sie halbintelligente Lebensform!_"

Ich zuckte, als man ihm die Arme auf den Rücken riss. Mit metallischem _Klick_ schnappten die Handschellen zu. Snape atmete tief und gab die Gegenwehr auf, er flüchtete sich in seine Siebtklässler-Eindampfungs-Pose, die ihm trotz der Handschellen und seines derangierten Gesamtzustandes erstaunlich gut gelang, und sah auf den Polizisten hinunter.

„Das ist entwürdigend" sagte er. „Das ist mittelalterlich. Der Sieg roher Kraft über Intelligenz."

„Was du willst, Kumpel" sagte der Polizist. „Komm einfach mit und halt die Klappe."

„Ahem" sagte ich. Ich glaubte, sie hätten mich vergessen. „Ich komme auch gerne ohne Handschellen mit."

„Sie sind später dran, Missy" sagte der Polizist. „Verhalten Sie sich ruhig, dann wird Ihnen nichts passieren."

„Was" sagte ich, Entsetzen überwältigte mich. „Ihr könnt mich doch hier nicht alleine lassen! Severus! Nein! SEVERUS!"

Die Tür schlug zu. Riegel krachten. Ich war allein. Ich sank auf den Boden und riss das Büchlein aus meiner Gesäßtasche.

_Hilfe_, schrieb ich. _Hilfe. Hilfe. Hilfe. Hilfe. Hilfe. _Dann war die Seite zu Ende und ich blätterte um. HI schrieb ich auf die linke Seite. LFE auf die rechte. Ich war gerade beim dritten Ausrufezeichen, als die Antwort erschien.

_Ganz ruhig. Was ist passiert?_

_HILFE. SCHNELL. Es ist alles ganz fürchterlich schief gelaufen und_

_Emilia._

_Sie haben uns ERWISCHT es war schrecklich! Und Snape_

_EMILIA._

_Er trägt das Dunkle Mal!_

_Ich weiß. Es ist in Ordnung._

_Es ist was? Das DUNKLE MAL, und ich bin hier ALLEIN mit ihm, oder ohne ihn!_

_Vertrauen Sie ihm. Es ist in Ordnung. _

_Und sie haben den Stab und sie haben uns eingesperrt_

_Emilia. Tun Sie etwas für mich. BITTE._

_Ich für Sie?_

_Beantworten Sie meine Fragen. Können Sie das?_

_Ja._

_Gut. Wo sind Sie?_

_Ich weiß nicht. Polizeistation, vermutlich._

_Irgendeine Ahnung, welche?_

_Nein. Wir sind bei einem Rechtsanwalt eingebrochen. Benson, Quinn und irgendwas. Da hat man uns geschnappt._

_Gut. Sind Sie verletzt?_

_Nein. Aber wir waren bewusstlos. Wir haben uns gegenseitig ausgeschaltet. Gerade befragen sie Snape. Ich bin allein in einer Zelle._

_Bleiben Sie ruhig. Wir lassen uns etwas einfallen. Versuchen Sie, Zeit zu gewinnen._

_Okay. _

_Bis gleich._

Ich starrte auf die Zeilen. Dann brach ich in Tränen aus.

Ich hatte genügend Zeit, mich wieder zu beruhigen. Nichts passierte. Ich ging zum Waschbecken und wusch meine Brille, der Zauber, den Lupin auf sie gelegt hatte, war verflogen. Zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Meine Schätzung belief sich auf mehrere Stunden, ich war ausgehungert und musste dringend aufs Klo. Ich stellte mich an das Guckloch und schaute hinaus, aber die gegenüber liegende, kahle Wand befriedigte meinen Wunsch nach Information nicht im Geringsten. Ich aß ein Stückchen Schokolade, es tröstete und wärmte mich, half mir aber natürlich nicht weiter. Ich setzte mich an die kalte Wand, stand wieder auf, bekämpfte einen Anflug von Übelkeit, tigerte in der engen Zelle hin und her, bis mir schwindelig wurde, und tat schließlich das nahe liegende.

„Ich muss mal" sagte ich dem Polizisten, der auf mein Klopfen hin erschien. Er sah mich zögernd an.

„Bitte" sagte ich. „Es ist wirklich dringend. Keine Tricks, ich versprech's."

„Also gut" sagte er und winkte mich aus der Zelle.

Danach ging es mir besser. Ich wusch mir die Hände und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Mein Gesicht war kalkweiß mit einem grünlichen Unterton, ich konnte nur hoffen, dass das hässliche Neonlicht daran schuld war. Meine Augen waren rot umrändert, meine Nase dick vom Weinen. Meine Haare waren zerknautscht und ähnelten eher einer überfahrenen Ratte als einer Frisur. Ich sah aus wie ein Stadtgnom. Ich nahm mir vor, am Donnerstag einfach umwerfend auszusehen, um diesen fürchterlichen Eindruck zu korrigieren, und wenn ich zu diesem Zweck alles schlucken musste, was meine Tränkeküche hergab. Falls es jemals zu Donnerstag kam. Falls er seine Zeit tatsächlich mit einer hysterischen, konfusen Freak-Hexe wie mir verschwenden wollte. Falls ich lange genug lebte, um zu sehen, wie es Donnerstag wurde. Falls man mich nicht in irgend einem Muggel-Azkaban einsperrte, wegen Vergewaltigung einer HiFi-Anlage.

Es klopfte von außen gegen die Tür.

„Bald fertig?" fragte die Stimme des Polizisten.

„Ich komm' schon" sagte ich.

„Sie können gleich mitkommen" sagte der Polizist, als ich wieder auf dem Gang erschien. „Der Inspektor möchte Sie sehen."

Mir rutschte das Herz in die Jeans. Mit weichen Knien folgte ich dem Polizisten, an meiner Zelle vorbei nach vorne in einen breiten, offenen Bereich. Zu meiner Rechten befand sich eine Art Tresen, der sich nach vorne zog bis zu einer Tür, die mit vergilbten Anti-Drogen-Postern beklebt war. Über der Tür zeigte eine Uhr halb vier. Hinter dem Tresen sah ich zwei weitere Polizisten sitzen, die meinen Auftritt mit mildem Interesse verfolgten. Schlampig aufgestapelte Info-Blättchen lagen auf dem Tresen. Zu meiner Linken wurde die Wand von einer Glasscheibe abgelöst, die einen Blick in ein separates Büro ermöglichte. Dort saß, halb mit dem Rücken zu mir, Snape und lieferte sich ein Gefecht der Blicke mit einem grauhaarigen Polizisten hinter dem Schreibtisch, das dieser klar zu verlieren schien, sein Gesichtsausdruck war völlig entnervt. Er sah auf, als mein begleitender Polizist mich ins Blickfeld schob, und winkte uns rein.

„Äh… hallo" sagte ich und lächelte verlegen. Snape würdigte mich keines Blickes. Ich wurde auf einen Stuhl neben ihn gedrückt. Ich sah ihn an, ich fühlte mich verloren, ich wäre um jeden Habichtblick dankbar gewesen.

„Hallo" sagte der Polizist reserviert, starrte an mir vorbei auf seinen Computerbildschirm und verschob klickend die Maus. „Inspektor Williams, mein Name. Und Ihrer?"

„Em… Emma… Listwick" sagte ich.

„Wohnhaft?"

„Äh" sagte ich. „Ich, also, ich – auf der Durchreise…"

Der Inspektor sah mich scharf an.

„Ich habe einen Wohnsitz in Deutschland" sagte ich rasch. „In… Neustadt. Hauptstraße achtzehn."

„Geburtsdatum?"

„Zweiter Siebter Zweiundsiebzig."

„Zumindest sprechen Sie mit uns" sagte der Inspektor, während er mit zwei Fingern etwas eintippte. „Wir werden Ihre Angaben überprüfen. Was haben Sie in dieser Wohnung gemacht?"

„Wir haben uns in der Tür geirrt" sagte ich. Snape neben mir bewegte sich leicht, sein Arm streifte meine Schulter. Ich sah ihn an, er wich meinem Blick aus.

„Die Lage ist folgende, Miss… wie war noch der Name?"

„Flitwick" sagte ich. „Listwick! Listwick, wollte ich sagen." Snape gab ein leises Schnauben von sich.

„Miss _Listwick_" fuhr der Inspektor fort. „Es steht Ihnen in jedem Fall eine Anzeige wegen Hausfriedensbruch, Einbruch und Diebstahl bevor. Sie können jetzt noch Ihre Situation verbessern, indem Sie sich kooperativ zeigen. Also nehmen wir nur mal an, Sie wären dort widerrechtlich eingedrungen. Wohin haben Sie die Diebesbeute verbracht?"

„Was?" sagte ich verwirrt.

„Sie waren gerade dabei, die Stereoanlage abzubauen" sagte der Inspektor in einem Gestus übertriebener Geduld, der mich wenig beeindruckte, ich war besseres gewohnt. „Wo haben Sie den fehlenden Lautsprecher hingebracht? Sie müssen Komplizen haben, die irgendwo mit dem Lieferwagen standen."

„Weder noch" sagte ich.

„Nennen Sie mir die Namen Ihrer Komplizen" sagte der Inspektor.

„Es gibt keine" sagte ich. „Oder haben Sie irgendwo einen Lieferwagen stehen sehen?"

„Ich stelle hier die Fragen" sagte er.

„Dann stellen Sie sich selbst mal eine" sagte ich, ich merkte noch während ich sprach, dass mein Mundwerk wieder mit mir durchging. „Wie dämlich muss man als Einbrecher sein, um von einer kompletten HiFi-Anlage gerade eine einzige Box abzubauen und mitzunehmen?"

„Ich nehme an, Ihre Komplizen bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun, als sie den Wohnungseigentümer vom Zigarettenholen zurück kommen sahen, und haben Sie mit der halb abgebauten Anlage sitzen lassen" sagte der Inspektor.

„Klingt plausibel" sagte ich. „Nur dass da keine Komplizen waren."

„Und wie hätten Sie dann Ihre Beute wegschaffen wollen?"

Ich konnte nicht anders. „_It's a kind of magic_" intonierte ich und fing mir unter dem Tisch einen harschen Tritt von Snape ein.

„Aua" sagte ich zu ihm. „Sagen wir ihm die Wahrheit, kommen Sie schon. Er glaubt uns ohnehin nicht."

„Hören Sie" sagte der Inspektor und beugte sich über den Tisch zu mir, ich war gezwungen, zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, dass er Knoblauch gegessen hatte. Ich wich zurück. „Wir werden Sie in Untersuchungshaft nehmen. Sie beide. Und da werden Sie so lange sitzen, bis Sie die ganze Geschichte ausspucken. Ich lasse mich doch nicht zum Narren halten." Ohne seinen Blick von mir zu nehmen, öffnete er eine Schublade und warf etwas vor uns auf den Tisch, es war der Doppelstab, säuberlich in einen transparenten Plastikbeutel verpackt und etikettiert. Snape und ich machten gleichzeitig eine Bewegung nach vorne, und der Inspektor schnappte die Tüte und zog sie zurück.

„Geben Sie ihn her" zischte Snape. „Wagen Sie nicht, Ihre dreckigen Finger an ihn zu legen!"

„Aha, aha" sagte der Inspektor und wedelte mit der Tüte. „Was ist es denn?"

„Ein Souvenir" sagte ich. „Von… unserer Hochzeitsreise."

„Sie haben es verwendet, als sei es eine Waffe" sagte der Inspektor. „Sie haben damit meine Kollegen bedroht."

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich" sagte ich. „Es ist aus Holz. Was sollte daran denn eine Waffe sein?"

„Ich denke, das meiste an diesem Fall ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht" sagte der Inspektor und sah zwischen Snape und mir hin und her. „Und Sie werden in der U-Haft viel Zeit haben, um erneut über Ihre Kooperationsbereitschaft zu entscheiden. Aber ich gebe Ihnen eine letzte Chance. Vielleicht möchten Sie uns Auskunft über diese Substanzen hier geben." Erneuter Griff in die Schublade; diesmal förderte er einen Plastikbeutel zu Tage, in dem eine kleine Sammlung von Phiolen gegeneinander klickten. Snape kam in seinem Stuhl nach vorne.

„Vorsichtig mit diesen" zischte er.

„Sonst was?" fragte der Inspektor und schüttelte die Tüte leicht. Die verschiedenfarbigen Flüssigkeiten schwappten gegen ihre gläsernen Behältnisse. Der Inspektor stellte die Tüte auf den Kopf. In einer goldgelben, klaren Flüssigkeit sanken kleine, flirrende Partikel langsam nach unten, glitzernd fingen sie das Licht der Schreibtischlampe ein.

„Dieser hier gefällt mir besonders gut" sagte der Inspektor und deutete auf die glitzernde Phiole. „Was ist es? Eine neue Designerdroge?"

„Felix Felicis" sagte ich tonlos.

Snape neben mir sank mit einem Aufstöhnen in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Sie hatten nicht mehr als eine Phiole, richtig?" sagte ich zu ihm.

„Richtig" sagte er und starrte hinauf an die Decke.

„Was war es dann, was Sie getrunken haben?"

„Curatio" sagte er und erschreckte mich mit einem hilflosen Lachen. „Das einzige farblich ähnliche."

„Sie haben den falschen erwischt" sagte ich, ich begriff es ganz langsam. „Sie haben einen Heiltrank getrunken, und der Effekt blieb aus, weil Sie nicht verletzt waren."

„Scharfsinnig, Frau Kollegin" sagte er.

„Und wir sind da eingedrungen… _ohne_ Felix… es war alles Zufall!" Ich schlug mir vor die Stirn. „Die Kaffeemaschine! Merlins Bart! Ich bin so dämlich! Ich hätte darauf kommen können, dass einer, der die Kaffeemaschine laufen hat, nicht lange weg bleiben wird!"

Snape sagte nichts, er starrte weiter hinauf zur Decke, die Augen halb geschlossen, das kranke Lachen noch in den Mundwinkeln.

„Wie konnte das bloß passieren?" fragte ich ratlos.

Er drehte den Kopf und sah mich an.

„Es ist selbstverständlich Ihre Schuld" sagte er.

„Selbstverständlich" sagte ich. „Ich gewöhne mich allmählich daran, an allem schuld zu sein, aber sagen Sie mir doch bitte, wie ich's diesmal geschafft habe."

„Ich war irritiert" sagte er. „Durch Ihre Gedanken."

„Was?" sagte ich verwirrt.

„Als ich den Dementiswarf" sagte er. „Sie erinnern sich? Ich erhielt unaufgefordert Zugang zu Ihren Gedanken, und sie waren… irritierend."

„Sie sind der Legilimens" sagte ich. „Warum haben Sie sie nicht blockiert?"

„Ich war in Eile" sagte er. „Und ich war… vielleicht… ein wenig… neugierig." Sein Blick verlor an Härte, er war dunkel und ein wenig verloren.

„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, Gegenstand weiblichen Interesses zu sein" sagte er.

„Oh" sagte ich und spürte, wie das Blut mir in die Wangen schoss. Draußen klappte eine Tür.

„Ihr seid doch Freaks" sagte der Inspektor. „Was immer das hier ist, ihr beide hattet entschieden zu viel davon." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verstaute die beiden Beutel in der Schublade.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie einer der Polizisten am Tresen erschien. Ich war dankbar, einen Blick über die Schulter werfen zu können, um mich von dieser sehr seltsamen Situation abzulenken.

„Guten Abend" sagte der Polizist zu jemandem, den ich nicht sah.

„Es läuft noch eine Blutanalyse" teilte der Inspektor uns mit. „Wir untersuchen Ihr Blut auf Rückstände von Drogen. Möglicherweise setzen wir noch den einen oder anderen Anklagepunkt auf die Liste. Einstweilen werde ich den Haftrichter anrufen, um über Ihre Unterbringung…" er unterbrach sich, sein Blick ging an mir vorbei zur Tür.

„Fred…?" sagte er und wich mit seinem Stuhl ein wenig zurück. Ich drehte mich um und schluckte.

Ich bin keine Freundin von Hunden, sie machen mir Angst, und dieser hier sah aus, als könnte er einen Happen wie mich problemlos zum Frühstück vertragen, ein riesiges, zottiges, schwarzes Vieh mit auffallenden blauen Husky-Augen, er stand unter der Tür und schaute interessiert in den Raum.

„Ach nein" sagte Snape mit bitterer Leidensmiene. „Das muss doch jetzt wirklich nicht auch noch sein."

Der Hund machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum, er bewegte sich mit der gelösten Grazie einer Dänischen Dogge. Er beschnupperte mein Knie, und ich erstarrte auf meinem Stuhl.

„Hilfe" sagte ich und schielte hinunter auf den Hund, der schwanzwedelnd ein paar Papiere vom Schreibtisch fegte. „Nehmen Sie den weg! Oder wird neuerdings gefoltert bei der Londoner Polizei?"

„Fred!" sagte der Inspektor in lautem Befehlston, ohne sich selbst hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor zu wagen.

„Nehmen Sie Ihren Hund an die Leine, wenn ich bitten darf" sagte der Polizist hinter dem Tresen zu jemandem, den ich nicht sah.

„Guten Abend" sagte eine freundliche, nicht besonders laute Stimme. „Es ist nicht mein Hund."

Ich wagte es, meinen starren Blick von dem Hund zu nehmen, der jetzt meine Schuhe beschnüffelte, und einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen. Ich erkannte sofort die unsäglichen Kamele auf dieser Strickjacke, er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir am Tresen, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, seine Haltung wirkte müde und ohne Spannung.

„Sie haben ihn gerade mit rein gebracht" sagte der Polizist hinter dem Tresen.

„Ich wusste wirklich nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden sollte" sagte Lupin sanft. „Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, dass ich Sie mit der Angelegenheit belästige, aber dieser Hund ist mir einfach hinterher gelaufen, und er lässt sich nicht abschütteln."

„Und?" sagte der Polizist unfreundlich. „Wir sind kein Tierasyl."

„Ich weiß" sagte Lupin. „Das Tierasyl ist geschlossen, um diese Zeit."

„Ja" sagte der Polizist. „Und? Dies hier ist eine Polizeiwache. Hier können Sie her kommen, wenn man Ihnen den Autoschlüssel geklaut hat."

„Ich habe kein Auto" sagte Lupin, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den Beinen und warf einen beiläufigen Blick über die Schulter. „Unglücklicherweise aber einen Hund, der fast so groß ist, und eine Wohnung, die kleiner als eine Garage ist. Sie erkennen das Problem?"

„Nein" sagte der Polizist, und sein Blick sprach beredt von seinen Zweifeln an der geistigen Gesundheit seines Gesprächspartners. „Dann lassen Sie ihn doch auf der Straße. Er wird keine Türen öffnen können, oder?"

„Nein" sagte Lupin, „aber Sie glauben nicht, was er für einen Krach machen kann. Er hat die ganze Straße aufgeweckt."

Der Hund ließ von meinen Füßen ab und beschnüffelte die Seitenwand des Schreibtisches, versenkte die Nase dann in den Papierkorb , warf ihn um und verteilte den Inhalt mit wildem Kopfschütteln über den Boden.

„Fred!" schrie der Inspektor. „Er soll den Hund hier raus nehmen, oder ich erschieß' ihn!"

Der Hund tauchte aus dem Papierkorb auf, ein sehr tiefes und grollendes Knurren kam aus seiner Kehle, ich erschrak so, dass ich Snape beinahe auf den Schoß gesprungen wäre. Dann erschien Lupin im Türrahmen, und ich erschrak noch ein bisschen mehr. Was heute morgen noch grau und unausgeschlafen ausgesehen hatte, ließ jetzt auf eine schwere Krankheit schließen: sein Gesicht war fahl, die Wangen eingefallen, ein stoppeliger Dreitagebart vertiefte die Schatten, und trotzdem war da sein zuverlässiges Lächeln, als sei alles in bester Ordnung.

„Snuffles" sagte er. „Benimm dich. Ich weiß nicht, wen von uns beiden der Herr Inspektor zu erschießen gedenkt."

„Da!" rief der Inspektor, sein Zeigefinger schoss nach vorne, der Hund stieß ein warnendes Knurren aus und zeigte sein beängstigendes Gebiss, und der Inspektor ließ den Finger wieder sinken.

„Sie haben einen Namen für ihn" sagte er, seine Stimme zitterte hörbar. „Es ist doch Ihrer!"

„Ein Spitzname, allerhöchstens" schränkte Lupin ein. „Er scheint es nicht zu mögen, wenn man ihn Hund nennt. Und nein, es ist immer noch nicht meiner. Ich würde ihn gerne hier lassen, wenn's recht ist."

Der Hund sah über die Schulter und fletschte die Zähne.

„Nehmen Sie ihn und verschwinden Sie!" fauchte der Inspektor. „Ich lass mich doch nicht zum Narren halten! Verschwinden Sie, oder…"

„Oder was?" sagte ich. „Oder Sie holen die Polizei?"

Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen, denn es zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Inspektors wieder auf Snape und mich.

„Fred! Pete!" rief er nach draußen. „Die beiden, zurück in die Zelle!"

Der Kopf des Hundes schnellte in die Höhe, aus seiner Kehle kam ein drohendes Knurren, und er wich zurück, bis ich seine Hinterläufe an meinen Beinen spürte. Der Inspektor bewegte sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch, und aus dem Knurren wurde ein donnerndes Bellen. Im Augenwinkel sah ich Lupin am Ärmel seiner Jacke fingern, seine Lippen bewegten sich lautlos.

„Übrigens" sagte er beiläufig. „Ihr Vorhang brennt."

„Was!" Der Inspektor fuhr herum. Lange Flammen zuckten an dem verblichenen, ehemals blauen Sythetikding vor dem Fenster, der eher einem Spüllappen glich als einem Vorhang. Mit einem Aufschrei sprang der Inspektor auf. Fast gleichzeitig kamen Schreie von draußen. Ich sah durch die Glasscheibe, die verblichenen Info-Poster, die an die Außenseite des Tresens geklebt waren, brannten lodernd, das Feuer fraß sich durch die Reihe und leckte gerade an einem, auf dem Terroristen gesucht wurden. Dahinter ging ein Papierstapel in Flammen auf.

„Feuerlöscher!" schrie einer der Polizisten. Lupin machte einen Schritt in das Büro des Inspektors und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Ich sprang von meinem Stuhl auf und drückte die Lehne unter die Klinke, so dass sie blockierte.

„_Stupor_" sagte Lupin zu dem Inspektor, der seine Waffe gezogen hatte. Er fror in der Bewegung ein.

„Schnell" sagte Snape, der ebenfalls auf den Beinen war. „Stab, und meine Tränke, dort in der Schublade."

Lupin rollte den gelähmten Inspektor auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl beiseite und riss die Schublade auf.

„Der Parspertoto fehlt noch" sagte ich mit einem raschen Blick über die Schulter. „Und der Lautsprecher. Ein eckiges Ding, miniaturisiert." Ein Polizist rüttelte von draußen an der Tür. Der Stuhl wackelte.

„Alles hier" sagte Lupin und hielt eine Handvoll Plastikbeutel in die Höhe. „Bereit? Könnt ihr apparieren?"

„Na ja" sagte ich. „Es hat uns übel am Kopf erwischt."

„Also" sagte Lupin. „Schnell, dann. Greydog Ecke Hamlet's." Er nahm Snape beim Arm, und mit einem Knall verschwanden die beiden. Hinter mir zerbarst eine Glasscheibe. Ich sprang nach vorne und duckte mich unter einem Schauer von Glasscherben, dann fasste jemand mich von hinten bei den Schultern, ich schrie, und dann fühlte ich mich durch dieses unendlich enge, nicht enden wollende Loch gequetscht, in die Länge gezogen, ich verlor den Kontakt zu meinen Füßen und schwor mir einmal mehr, nie wieder Tomatenmark aus einer Tube zu pressen, und dann schnellten meine Füße unter mir wieder in ihre richtige Position, und ich konnte wieder atmen.

Es war dunkel und sehr eng. Von irgendwoher kam diffuses Licht. Jemand hielt mich von hinten umschlungen, es war nicht Lupin. Ich stellte mal das Schreien ein.

„Danke für den Ritt" sagte eine Stimme an meinem Ohr. Es war Sirius Black.

„Alle da?" hörte ich Lupins Stimme.

Ich bewegte mich und stieß gegen einen harten Gegenstand. Es war ein Telefonhörer. Darunter hing auf einem drehbaren Gestell das Telefonbuch von London. Lupin stieß die Tür auf, und wir traten aus einer roten Londoner Telefonzelle hinaus auf die Straße, es war eine schmutzige, dunkle, verlassene Ecke der Stadt.

„Wo kommen Sie denn plötzlich her?" fragte ich Black. Er grinste.

„Wieso" sagte er. „Ich war doch nicht zu übersehen. Der Papierkorb hat mir eine Menge Spaß gemacht."

„Sie sind ein Animagus" sagte ich, ich begriff es tatsächlich erst jetzt.

„Richtig" sagte er, seine blauen Augen blitzten. „Aber hängen Sie's nicht an die große Glocke. Ich bin nicht registriert."

„Okay" sagte ich, mein Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft, ich hatte noch nie von einem Werwolf gehört, der gleichzeitig ein Animagus war, ich fragte mich, ob sich das gegenseitig ausschloss.

„Keine Sorge" sagte er schmeichelnd. „Ich beiße nur ganz selten."

Einstweilen befreite Lupin Snape von den Handschellen. Mit leisem Stöhnen nahm Snape die Hände nach vorne und rieb sich die Handgelenke.

„Wessen Idee war das?" fragte er Lupin. „Wer hat ihn raus gelassen?"

„Meine nicht" sagte Lupin unbeeindruckt. „Ich wäre allein gegangen, aber ich kann ihn schlecht anbinden, oder?"

„Was mich zu meiner nächsten Frage bringt" sagte Snape, sein Unterton jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Wer hat _dich_ rausgelassen?"

„Es sind noch fast achtzehn Stunden" sagte Lupin ruhig. „Genug Zeit, um die Sache hier zu Ende zu bringen."

„Es war meine Idee" sagte ich. „Ich habe doch das Notfall-Büchlein."

„Der Orden hätte trotzdem einen anderen schicken können" schnaubte Snape. „Ausgerechnet diese beiden! Wie lächerlich."

Lupin atmete tief durch und rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Wir haben den Orden nicht verständigt" sagte er. „Wir wollten jede mögliche Minute einsparen. Die Nachricht klang ein wenig dringend."

„Ja" sagte ich. „Danke. Das haben Sie ganz richtig interpretiert."

„War nicht sehr schwer" sagte er und lächelte mich müde an.

„Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?" fragte ich.

„Telefonbuch" sagte Black grinsend. „Wir haben die Adresse dieser Kanzlei rausgesucht und angenommen, sie hätten euch in die nächstgelegene Polizeistation gebracht. Was auch so war. Und freundlicherweise ist ganz in der Nähe ein Apparierpunkt. Gegenfrage: Wie habt ihr es geschafft, euch gegenseitig auszuschalten? Ich verstehe, dass man Snape ausschalten möchte, der Gedanke kommt mir regelmäßig, aber ich würde doch niemals eine so charmante Person wie Sie ausschalten… das heißt, wenn ich Snape wäre, vielleicht… _er_ hat schließlich den Charme einer feuchten Kellerwand…"

„Sirius" sagte Lupin. Black setzte sein wölfisches Grinsen auf.

„Es war ein Unfall" sagte ich. „Wir haben gleichzeitig versucht, den Stab zu benutzen, mit zwei unterschiedlichen Zaubern. Das hat er wohl nicht ausgehalten."

„Ist er zerstört?" sagte Lupin besorgt.

„Sieht nicht so aus, auf den ersten Blick" sagte ich. Wir packten den Stab aus seiner Plastikhülle, und Snape und ich versuchten einen Lichtzauber („Lumos, wenn ich bitten darf. Keine originellen Abweichungen." „Ich _weiß_, wie ein Lichtzauber funktioniert." „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen."). Der Stab schien unversehrt.

„Gut" sagte Snape. „Dann suchen wir endlich den Ritualpunkt auf und bringen es hinter uns. Wir sehen uns dann im Ordenshaus." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Momentchen" sagte ich. „Wir machen also zu zweit weiter?"

„Das Ritual schreibt leider vor, dass ich nicht auf Sie verzichten kann" sagte er über die Schulter.

„Aber" sagte ich und sah Hilfe suchend zu Lupin. „Ein bisschen Verstärkung wäre doch sicher sinnvoll, oder? Schließlich sind wir nicht voll einsatzfähig, das haben wir ja gerade bewiesen…"

„Sprechen Sie nur von sich selbst" sagte Snape eisig. „Ich bin voll einsatzfähig, wenn Sie mir nicht in die Quere kommen."

„Sie hat recht" sagte Lupin. „Wir kommen mit. Ich und _Snuffles_, versteht sich."

„Ehrlich gesagt, Sie sind mir lieber, wenn Sie auf zwei Beinen gehen" sagte ich zu Black.

„Nein" sagte Lupin zu ihm. „Keine Chance. Denk gar nicht drüber nach. Viel zu gefährlich. Selbst in dieser winzigen Muggel-Station hatten sie ein Foto von dir hängen."

„Sie werden polizeilich gesucht?" fragte ich Black fassungslos.

Er legte die Hand auf seine Brust, seine Augen funkelten. Ich verstand nicht, warum er so einen Spaß hatte. „Ganz recht, Mylady" sagte er. „Eine recht zweifelhafte Gesellschaft, in der Sie sich befinden, wenn ich das anmerken darf. Ein gesuchter, angeblicher Schwerverbrecher, ein ehemaliger Deatheater und ein… Mondsüchtiger. Das wirft kein gutes Licht auf Sie, Mylady."

„Sirius" sagte Lupin. „_Bitte._"

Black nahm die Hand von der Brust, grinste Lupin an, führte mit theatralischer Geste den Zeigefinger zum Mund, beugte sich dann vornüber, seine Hände verkürzten sich zu Pfoten, seine Kleidung schmolz ein und wandelte sich in zottiges schwarzes Fell, und dann schnürte Snuffles davon, um an einer Mülltonne zu schnuppern.

„Was hat er getan, dass sogar die Muggel-Polizei ihn sucht?" fragte ich Lupin.

„Nichts" sagte Lupin. „Er hat nichts getan. Er wurde unschuldig verurteilt."

„Oh" sagte ich.

„Können wir dann endlich" sagte Snape, unendlich genervt und gelangweilt.

„Wohin geht es?" fragte Lupin.

„Richtung Heathrow" sagte ich. „Cobbler's Street. Das ist mitten in einem Gewerbegebiet. Wandmakers Mitarbeiter sagte, es gäbe einen Apparierpunkt am Lemington Square, und von dort seien es nur ein paar Minuten."

„Können Sie selbst apparieren?" fragte Lupin. „Ich kann höchstens einen mitnehmen, und das müsste Snuffles sein, denn er kann es in Hundegestalt nicht selbst. Wo ist er eigentlich?"

„Drüben, bei den Mülltonnen" sagte ich und zeigte mit dem Finger in einen dunklen Hauseingang, wo ein großer schwarzer Schatten gerade einen kleinen fauchenden die Regenrinne hinauf jagte.

„Snuffles" sagte Lupin laut. „Zurück in die Telefonzelle. Entschuldigen Sie" fügte er leise zu mir gewandt hinzu. „Er ist ziemlich aufgedreht. Es ist sein erster Ausflug seit sechs oder acht Wochen. Dumbledore hat ihn in Grimmauld Place praktisch eingesperrt, zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit, aber trotzdem ist es schwer zu ertragen für ihn."

„Kein Problem" sagte ich. „Wenn Sie mir versichern, dass er mich nicht beißt."

„Glauben Sie mir, er ist der letzte, bei dem Sie Gefahr liefen, gebissen zu werden" sagte Lupin und lächelte wieder sein müdes Lächeln. Ich wollte ihn gerade fragen, was denn mit ihm los sei, als Snape mir das Wort abschnitt.

„Setzen Sie Ihre Mondscheinromantik zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fort" schnappte er. „Wir gehen jetzt."

Lupin sah mich an und zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern. „Er hat recht" sagte er. „Wir haben ohnehin schon viel Zeit verloren."

Zu viert quetschten wir uns in die Telefonzelle, aus der wir gekommen waren.

„Lemington Square" sagte ich, und wir disapparierten mit einem Knall.


	7. Chapter 7

Na, also.

Zeit für den Showdown.

Zeit für Emilia, mal ein paar Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen…

Und Zeit für ein bisschen… mag ich das Romantik nennen…?

Viel Spaß.

Tötet mir den Tränkemeister nicht.

ÜBERRASCHENDE EINSICHTEN

Als wir materialisierten, standen wir bis zu den Knien im Wasser.

„Was für eine unglaubliche Frechheit" knurrte Snape und kletterte über die Umrandung des Springbrunnens, hinaus auf einen gepflasterten Vorplatz. Hinter uns sprudelte Wasser über einen kugelförmigen Stein. Unter der bewegten Wasseroberfläche sah ich irritierte Fische eilig das Weite suchen.

„Snuffles!" sagte Lupin, aber der Animagus hatte sich schon seinem Griff entwunden und war mit freudigem Jaulen und gewaltigem Geplantsche dabei, den Fischen den Schock ihres Lebens zu versetzen.

Wir kletterten über die Umrandung, und Lupin murmelte einen schnellen Zauber, der das Wasser aus unseren Schuhen entfernte.

Hinter uns lag ein Verwaltungsgebäude. Vor uns mündete der Vorplatz auf einen Gehweg, der an einer breiten, verlassenen Straße entlang führte. LKW-Anhänger waren auf der anderen Straßenseite geparkt. Straßenlaternen verbreiteten kaltes Licht.

Wir sahen uns um, während hinter uns das Wasser klatschend über die Brunnenumrandung schlug.

„Wohin?" sagte Lupin.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte ich. „Es muss hier ganz in der Nähe sein. Können wir nicht wieder den Parspertoto einsetzen?"

„Durchaus" sagte Snape. „Falls Sie das Bedürfnis verspüren, wieder zu Benson und Partner zurück zu kehren, wo sich ja zweifelsfrei noch etwas vom gleichen Holz befindet."

„Oh" sagte ich. „Aber als ich Sie das letzte Mal fragte, wie wir den genauen Punkt finden sollen, sagten Sie etwas davon, dass ich Ihnen das Denken überlassen sollte. Also haben Sie ja vielleicht eine Idee?"

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir bedienen uns guter, altmodischer Magie" sagte er streichelweich. „Finden Sie mir das Gebäude, dann finde ich Ihnen den Ort."

„So geht das schon den ganzen Tag" sagte ich zu Lupin, aber der hörte mir nicht zu, er sah sich nach allen Seiten um, sein Gesicht war angespannt.

„Ist was?" sagte ich.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte er. „Ich halte es hier nicht für sicher. Gehen wir."

Ich sah mich ebenfalls um, aber da war nichts als eine verlassene, feuchte Straße in einem Industriegebiet.

„Okay" sagte ich.

„Snuffles!" sagte Lupin, zum ersten Mal klang seine Stimme scharf. „Hör auf mit dem Quatsch und komm her!"

Der Animagus gehorchte zögernd. Er hopste aus dem Wasserbecken, schüttelte sich ausgiebig, so dass wir selbst einige Schritte entfernt noch im Regen standen, und kam dann zu uns. Ein strenger Geruch nach nassem Hund machte sich breit. Er stupste Lupin mit seinem großen Schädel an und wedelte matt mit dem Schwanz.

Ich machte einen Schritt auf die Straße und sah mich um.

„Lasst uns links gehen" sagte ich. „Das sieht mir viel versprechender aus."

Wir setzten uns in Bewegung. Ich beobachtete Lupin, während wir gingen. Er hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen, sein Blick ging unruhig hin und her, manchmal sah er hinauf zum Himmel, wo eine dicke Wolkenschicht den Mond verdeckte, als befürchte er, es könne wieder zu regnen beginnen. Eine gewisse Schärfe lag unter dem Schleier aus Müdigkeit. Er hatte etwas an sich, das mich irritierte.

Snuffles trabte uns voraus, die Nase im Wind, er schien den Ausflug in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Snape hatte seine übliche Gewohnheit, mir mit großen Schritten davon zu stürmen, zurück gestellt, er ging an meiner Seite und warf immer wieder Blicke hinüber zu Lupin, in denen ich etwas wie Sorge gelesen hätte, wäre es nicht Snape gewesen.

„Geh nach Hause, Remus" sagte er nach einer Weile, und ich staunte, denn ich fand keinerlei Bosheit in seiner Stimme. „Es ist vielleicht einfach zu nah dran."

„Nein" sagte Lupin finster. „Es sind noch zwanzig Stunden. Mehr als genug Zeit."

„Zwinge mich nicht, dich über Dinge zu belehren, die dir bekannter sind als mir" sagte Snape. „Es wird dir nicht entgangen sein, dass es bereits begonnen hat. Manchmal beklagst du dich schon Tage vorher."

„Ich _beklage_ mich nicht" knurrte Lupin. „Aber ich werde das Thema künftig in deiner Gegenwart nicht anschneiden, wenn es dich so sehr stört."

Ich räusperte mich mal. Ich fühlte mich etwas übergangen bei dem Gespräch, das da so über meinen Kopf hinweg stattfand.

„Entschuldigen Sie" sagte Snape. „Eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit über… Interna."

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an" sagte ich reserviert. „Ich kann ja Stöckchen werfen gehen, bis Sie das hier ausdiskutiert haben."

„Es gibt keine Diskussion" sagte Lupin. „Es ist ganz und gar in meinem eigenen Interesse, hier zu sein." Er sah mich an und versuchte ein Lächeln, es gelang ihm nicht ganz. „Im doppelten Sinn" sagte er. „Obwohl ich natürlich zugeben muss, dass Snuffles irrsinnig glücklich wäre, wenn Sie ihm ein Stöckchen werfen würden." Snape schnaubte abfällig.

Dann blieb Snuffles vor uns plötzlich stehen, eine Pfote noch in der Luft, wie eingefroren, sein Kopf ging von links nach rechts, dann wich er zurück, und ein sehr dunkles Knurren steig aus seinem Brustkorb. Augenblicklich hatte Lupin seinen Stab in der Hand.

Wir schlossen zu Snuffles auf, der mittlerweile die Nase über dem Boden hatte und über den Gehweg zickzackte. Ich sah mich nach allen Seiten um, aber da war immer noch nichts als ein dunkles, menschenleeres Industriegebiet, ein Autohändler zu unserer Linken, die polierten Karossen spiegelten sich im Laternenlicht, zu unserer Rechten ein Stück Brachland, und weit dahinter, eine Querstraße weiter, ein großes, gelb beleuchtetes M.

Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, sprang Snuffles vom Gehweg in den tiefen Schatten zwischen den Autos zu unserer Linken und verschwand aus meiner Sicht, ich hörte ihn wild bellen und knurren. Lupin riss mich zur Seite, auf Händen und Knien landeten wir hinter einem Chrysler Voyager. Seine Hand hielt mich unten, während er sich aufrichtete und über die Motorhaube spähte, Stab im Anschlag. Ich kämpfte gegen seinen Griff, aber er war überraschend stark, er hatte mich im Nacken gepackt und drückte mich unsanft auf den Boden, „Still!" zischte er. Ich gab nach, legte mich flach und spähte unter dem Auto hindurch. Natürlich sah ich nicht viel, nur Schatten und schmierige Pfützen und Snuffles' Pfoten, er lief hin und her und versuchte offenbar, Witterung aufzunehmen.

„_Lumos_" sagte Lupin, und sein Stablicht glomm auf. „_Fortis_" sagte er, und das Licht verstärkte sich zu einem gleißenden Strahl. Snuffles verschwand aus meinem Sichtfeld, und gleich darauf tauchten ein paar polierte schwarze Stiefel unter schmalen schwarzen Hosenbeinen in meinem Gesichtsfeld auf.

„Mach dein Licht aus, Remus. Wer weiß, was für Muggel sich hier herum treiben."

„_Nox_" sagte Lupin. Das Licht verlosch. „Snuffles?" sagte er halb laut, und der Animagus kam mit langen, graziösen Schritten zwischen den Autos hervor.

Ich hob die Hand.

„Bitte" sagte ich mit gequetschter Stimme, ich fand es etwas mühsam zu atmen, so lange die Kapuze meines Sweaters mich halb strangulierte. „Lassen Sie mich los, ja?"

Lupin sah auf mich hinunter, seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Merlin" sagte er. „Ja, natürlich. Oh, mein Gott, entschuldigen Sie." Er half mir auf.

„Mein Gott" sagte er wieder, zupfte meinen Sweater zurecht und wischte hilflos an ein paar tellergroßen Flecken herum, wo der verwaschene Stoff zu innige Bekanntschaft mit dem schmierigen Asphalt gemacht hatte. „Es tut mir so leid. Es war ein Reflex. Ich habe Ihnen doch hoffentlich nicht weh getan?"

„Nein" log ich. „Alles in Ordnung. Sie haben mich nur etwas erschreckt."

„Das tut mir leid" sagte er und ich verstand nicht, warum er gar so deprimiert war. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was in mich gefahren ist."

„Ich schon" sagte Snape und zog seine Augenbraue hoch. Snuffles an seiner Seite gab ein kurzes, aber gefährliches Knurren von sich.

Mit einem letzten entschuldigenden Lächeln ließ Lupin von meinem Sweater ab und sah hinunter zu Snuffles.

„Da war etwas, oder?" fragte er. Snuffles hob die Schnauze.

„Mensch?" Snuffles schüttelte seine Ohren.

„Tier?" Erneutes Ohrenschütteln. Ich bekam den Eindruck, dass die beiden in dieser Art der Kommunikation gut geübt waren.

„Magisches Wesen? Monster?" Kurzes Zögern, dann ein Ohrenschütteln. Snuffles machte ein paar Schritte nach links, ein paar nach rechts, drehte sich dann einmal im Kreis und sah Lupin mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

„Eine Präsenz" sagte Lupin. Snuffles hob die Schnauze.

„Das kann alles sein" sagte Snape. „Brechen wir diese kleine Scharade ab und gehen wir weiter, ja?" Snuffles legte den Kopf in den Nacken und gab ein lang gezogenes Heulen von sich. Ich schauderte. Hatte ich jemals meine Zweifel über die Vereinbarkeit von Animagus und Werwolf gehabt, so waren sie hiermit ausgeräumt.

„Es ist gefährlich" sagte Lupin. „Was immer es war. Wir sollten uns in Acht nehmen."

„Und was schlägst du vor?" sagte Snape eisig. „Sollen wir die Mission abbrechen, nur weil dein pelziger Freund seinen Jagdtrieb nicht im Griff hat?"

„Es war mehr als das" sagte Lupin leise. „Ich habe es auch gespürt. Ich kann es nur nicht benennen. Es fühlte sich an wie… weißt du noch, als wir den Keller in Grimmauld Place entrümpelten? Zurück eroberten, könnte man fast sagen. Erinnerst du dich an den Alb im Wandschrank?"

„Dunkle Magie" sagte Snape.

„Viel davon" sagte Lupin.

„Hier?" sagte ich ungläubig. „In einem versifften Londoner Industriegebiet?"

Lupin hob die Hände und ließ sie wieder fallen.

„Die Quelle davon ließe sich nicht ohne erheblichen Aufwand ausmachen" sagte Snape. „Also brechen wir diesen erbaulichen Disput bitte ab und sehen wir zu, dass wir weiter kommen."

„Recht haben Sie" sagte ich. „Mir ist kalt."

Wir kehrten an die Straße zurück und gingen sie eilig entlang, einige hundert Meter, Snuffles umkreiste uns nervös. Dann, als ich mich gerade fragte, ob wir nicht vielleicht doch in die falsche Richtung liefen, kam rechts ein großes, verglastes Gebäude, an dessen Fassade der blau beleuchtete Schriftzug _Feathernet_ prangte.

„Das ist es" sagte ich, maßlos erleichtert. Wir überquerten die Straße und einen verlassenen Parkplatz und näherten uns dem Eingang, einer breiten, schweren Glastür, zu der ein paar Stufen hinauf führten. Jetzt, da wir das Haus gefunden hatten, fand ich es an der Zeit, das nächste Problem anzusprechen.

„Wir werden es da drin mit einer Alarmanlage zu tun bekommen" sagte ich. „Der Muggel-Entsprechung zu Sicherungszaubern. Und vielleicht mit Wachleuten. Na ja. Zumindest einem Hausmeister."

„Und was schlagen Sie vor?" sagte Snape.

„Reinkommen dürfte nicht das Problem sein" sagte ich und beäugte die Tür. „Aber dann müssen wir die Alarmanlage vom Netz nehmen, sonst können wir uns in dem Gebäude nicht frei bewegen. Hat jemand einen Invisibilis?"

„Nein" sagte Snape.

„Nein" sagte Lupin, „aber einen Disillusionis. Das ist fast so gut."

„Nein" sagte Snape wieder. „Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich bin nicht verzweifelt genug, um mich von dir verzaubern zu lassen, in _deinem _Zustand. Wer weiß, was daraus würde."

„Ich bin noch sehr gut bei Verstand" sagte Lupin wütend.

„Wir nehmen Schattenwasser" sagte Snape und holte eine kleine, dunkle Phiole aus dem Plastikbeutel, in dem sie noch verpackt waren. „Durch drei geteilt wird es nicht lange halten, ein paar Minuten vielleicht. Das muss genügen, um diese Sicherungsvorrichtung zu neutralisieren."

„Falls Sie glauben, ich wüsste, wie das geht, haben Sie sich geirrt" sagte ich.

„Wissen Sie nicht?" sagte Snape, als sei ich ein Prüfling, bei dem er gerade eine Wissenslücke entdeckt hätte.

„Nein" sagte ich. „Wir sind übrigens zu viert."

„Ich habe dort drüben einige Haken gesehen" sagte Snape kalt. „Da kann man ihn anbinden."

„Snuffles hat eine natürliche Begabung mit dunklen Ecken" sagte Lupin mit erhobener Stimme, um Snuffles' Knurren zu übertönen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er die Unterstützung eines Trankes benötigt. Also, hinein mit uns."

Snape entkorkte die Phiole, setzte sie an die Lippen und nahm einen Schluck. Dunkler Rauch stieg von der Flüssigkeit auf, und er hielt den Daumen über die Öffnung, damit nichts davon entwich. Ich übernahm die Phiole und trank, oder inhalierte, besser gesagt, denn die Flüssigkeit wandelte sich in süßlichen Dampf, kaum dass sie meine Zunge berührte. Ich legte den Daumen über die Öffnung und reichte die Phiole an Lupin weiter, der sie mit kritischem Blick entgegen nahm.

„Sie müssen es einatmen" sagte ich. „Es verwandelt sich in Dampf. Falls Sie jemals eine Wasserpfeife geraucht haben, kennen Sie das Gefühl."

„Nein" sagte er zögernd.

„Schütten Sie's rein, und dann atmen Sie kräftig durch den Mund ein" sagte ich. Er tat es und hustete.

„Ich glaube, Wasserpfeife ist nichts für mich" sagte er heiser.

Ich sah an mir hinunter. Obwohl wir unter der blauen Leuchtschrift standen, schien mein Körper völlig im Schatten zu liegen, ich konnte kaum meine Füße erkennen. Ich sah nach Snape und musste zweimal hinsehen, ehe ich ihn neben mir entdeckte.

„Remus" sagte er, „Tür auf."

Ein sehr schattenhafter Lupin neben mir zog seinen Stab, tippte auf das Schloss und murmelte „_Alohomora_". Es klickte, eine Serie kleiner Riegel im Türrahmen schnappte auf, dann zog ich am Griff, und mit leisem Rauschen schwang die Tür auf.

„Schnell" sagte ich. „Wir müssen zuerst das Sicherheitspersonal finden, wenn es welches gibt."

Lautlos wie die Schatten glitten wir in eine große, matt erleuchtete Eingangshalle. Links von uns standen eine Besuchercouch und die üblichen Gestelle mit Firmenprospekten neben einem Kaffeeautomaten, an dem ein mattes rotes Licht blinkte. Weiter vor uns zog sich ein schräg gesetzter, gläserner Tresen, dahinter stützte eine Edelstahlkonstruktion die Treppe, die sich aus der Mitte der Halle zwei Stockwerke hoch hinauf schwang und auf Balustraden mit gläsernem Geländer führte. Verschiedene Gänge und Glastüren führten aus der Halle, und ich musste nicht lange nachdenken, wohin ich meine Begleiter jetzt lotsen sollte, denn zu unserer Linken ging eine Tür auf, und ein Mann mit einem Button am hellblauen Hemd schaute sehr verwirrt hinüber zur Tür. Wir wichen zurück, und er schien uns nicht zu bemerken, als nach vorne kam und mit einem Schlüsselbund an seinem Gürtel klimperte.

„Pete" sagte er laut nach hinten. „Da ist tatsächlich die Tür aufgegangen, aber es ist niemand hier!"

„_Petrificus_" murmelte Lupin und deutete mit seinem Stab, und der Wachmann fror auf der Stelle fest.

Pete ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, er steckte den Kopf durch die Tür, hinter der ich Monitore flackern sah, und wurde auf der Schwelle petrifiziert. Ich verlor keine Zeit, sondern schob mich an ihm vorbei in den kleinen Überwachungsraum. Ich checkte die Monitore, es war eine Sammlung bewegungsloser Bilder von Fluren, Aufzügen und Büros. Ich hoffte, dass es nicht irgendwo zwischen zwei Überwachungspunkten einen dritten Wachmann gab. Ich ließ mich auf die Knie nieder.

„Was tun Sie?" fragte Snapes Schatten, der hinter mir in den Raum geweht war. Ich fand Steckdosenleisten und begann wahllos, Stecker zu ziehen.

„Ich schalte das Ding aus" sagte ich. „Was uns allerdings nur ein wenig Zeit verschafft. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass der Ausfall automatisch an die Sicherheitsfirma gemeldet wird." Ich warf einen Blick nach oben. Der Computermonitor zeigte _no signal_, und einige der Überwachungsmonitore waren dunkel. Neben einem Papierkorb voller Schokoriegel-Papierchen fand ich etwas, das ich für den Hauptrechner hielt, und zog alle Stecker heraus.

„So" sagte ich und kam wieder in die Höhe. „Die Kameras sind zwar weiterhin eingeschaltet, aber ich hoffe, dass ihre Bilder nicht mehr gespeichert werden."

„Formulieren Sie allgemeinverständlich, oder behalten Sie's für sich" schnaubte Snape.

„Erinnern Sie sich an diesen Satz, wenn Sie mal wieder einer Zweiten den Polyjuice beibringen" sagte ich grinsend. „Und jetzt kommen Sie. Sie sind dran."

„Womit?" fragte er irritiert.

„Ich habe Ihnen das Haus gezeigt" sagte ich. „Jetzt zeigen Sie mir den Ort."

„Ja" sagte er. „Natürlich. Sie machen mich noch ganz irr mit Ihrem Geplapper."

Wir gingen zurück in die Halle. Lupin stand am Fuß der Treppe und sah sich um, er war bereits wieder voll sichtbar, ich nahm an, er hatte einen Großteil des Trankes wieder heraus gehustet.

„Snuffles glaubt nicht, dass noch weitere Muggel hier sind" sagte er leise in unsere Richtung. „Er ist sich aber wohl nicht sicher. Das Haus ist voller Muggel-Gerüche."

„Petrifiziere sie, falls wir noch welche treffen" sagte Snape. Lupin nickte.

Snape holte den Doppelstab aus dem Ärmel und hielt ihn vor sich. Ich wischte meine plötzlich feuchte Handfläche an meiner Jeans ab, bevor ich den Stab ebenfalls ergriff. Ich bemühte mich, etwas harmloses zu denken, aber allein schon der Versuch zauberte eine Flut von sehr privaten, sehr irritierenden Bildern vor mein inneres Auge, es war ein Mix aus blassen, perfekten und sehr _geschickten_ Händen, vermischt mit einer schrecklichen Strickjacke und einem wunderbaren, warmen Lächeln. Mir brach der Schweiß aus.

„Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen" murmelte ich. „Gucken Sie diesmal nicht hin, ja?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht" sagte er. „Was denken Sie von mir?"

„Das würde ich ja gerade lieber für mich behalten" sagte ich und nahm zuverlässig die Farbe eines rot glühenden Kessels an. Er sah mich an, lange und forschend, als sei ich eine Trankzutat, über deren Qualität noch entschieden werden musste.

„Klammern Sie sich nicht so fest" sagte er dann und schüttelte leicht den Stab. „Ich werde eine Reihe komplizierter Bewegungen ausführen. Versuchen Sie, Ihre Hand möglichst leicht und weich zu halten. Es wird Ihre Schuld sein, wenn der Zauber nicht funktioniert."

„Völlig klar" sagte ich und fragte mich, wie zum Teufel ich das bewerkstelligen sollte. „Wie immer."

„Bereit?" sagte er.

„Ja" sagte ich.

„_Locato origin_" sagte er. Ein dünnes, helles Lichtfädchen stieg von der Spitze des Stabes auf wie Rauch von einer Zigarette. Snape fing das Lichtfädchen mit dem Stab ein und begann, es zu einer Art keltischem Knoten zu verweben, der vor uns in der Luft schwebte und ein zartes Leuchten von sich gab.

_Leicht und weich_, murmelte ich meinen persönlichen Zauberspruch. _Leicht und weich_. Meine Fingerspitzen ruhten auf seinem Handrücken, ich spürte, wie seine kühle Haut sich unter der Berührung wärmte. Der keltische Knoten nahm Form an, wuchs bis zur Größe eines Quaffle und begann dann, sich träge um sich selbst zu drehen. Snape ließ den Stab sinken.

„Sehr gut" sagte er leise. „Sie können mich jetzt los lassen."

Ich riss meine Hand an mich. Aus dem keltischen Knoten löste sich das Ende des Fadens, als zöge jemand daran, und begann, sich in schlängelnder Bewegung von uns fort zu bewegen. Der Knoten zerfiel. Zügig bewegte sich der Lichtfaden durch die Halle. Snape setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Kommen Sie" sagte er. „Remus, fang den Hund ein."

Ich hörte Snuffles' Krallen auf dem polierten Steinboden scharren, dann war er neben mir und machte Anstalten, an mir hoch zu springen.

„Bitte nicht" sagte ich erschreckt, und er zog die Lefzen hoch, ich wusste nicht, ob es ein Grinsen sein sollte. Lupin war hinter mir und schob sich an mir vorbei, als der Lichtfaden durch eine Tür verschwand.

„_Alohomora_" sagte er und tippte das Schloss an, und die Tür schwang auf. Ein dunkler Gang lag dahinter, links und rechts Milchglastüren. Vor uns sah ich das Ende des Lichtfadens, wie er sich durch eine Türöffnung schlängelte und nach rechts aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand. Wir beeilten uns, hinterher zu kommen. Snuffles voraus, betraten wir einen großen Raum, der mit langen Reihen von Computer-Arbeitsplätzen gefüllt war. Ein breiter Mittelgang führte nach vorne zu einer weiteren Tür. Der Raum war dunkel, nur die Straßenbeleuchtung schien durch eine lange Fensterfront zu meiner Linken und spiegelte sich in den dunklen Monitoren, mit denen jeder Arbeitsplatz ausgestattet war. Seitlich vor uns, mitten im Raum, schwebte der keltische Knoten, der gerade das Fadenende wieder in sich aufnahm.

„Wir werden Platz schaffen müssen" sagte Snape und bewegte sich zwischen den Tischen auf den Knoten zu. Ich sah, wie der Schattenzauber von ihm abfiel, während er ging, es machte kaum einen Unterschied. Mein eigener Zauber verließ mich nur einen Atemzug später. Ich folgte Snape, und einen raschen Mobiliarmus später hatten wir die Tische um den Knoten herum beiseite geschoben.

„Ich habe noch nie ein Pentagramm auf einem Teppichboden gezogen" sagte ich und beäugte kritisch den dunklen, wahrscheinlich extra strapazierfähigen Bodenbelag. „Ob sich das irgendwie auswirkt?"

„Wohl kaum" sagte Snape. Wir werden aber ohnehin zuerst den Bannkreis errichten."

„Ich nehme an, das ist der Teil, den ihr zu zweit tun müsst" sagte Lupin und machte eine vage Handbewegung. „Snuffles und ich sollten dann vielleicht draußen warten."

„Ihr solltet darüber hinaus sicher stellen, dass man uns nicht stört" sagte Snape.

„Besteht die Möglichkeit, die Prozedur zu beschleunigen?" fragte Lupin. „Ich will nicht drängeln, aber ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt."

„Ich hatte nicht vor, die Prozedur durch unnötige Romantizismen zu verlängern" sagte Snape eisig.

„Kaum zu glauben" sagte ich. „Wo Sie doch so ein ganz Zarter sind."

Lupin wandte sich rasch ab, aber ich war sicher, ich hatte ihn ein Lachen schlucken sehen.

„Soll ich die Türen versiegeln?" fragte er.

„Nein" sagte ich schnell. „Bitte nicht. Ich bin nicht gern eingesperrt. Der Gedanke macht mich nervös."

„Versiegeln Sie die hintere" sagte Snape und deutete mit einem blassen Finger. „Sie können sich dann auf den vorderen Bereich des Gebäudes konzentrieren."

„Ist gut" sagte Lupin und ging davon, Hände in den Hosentaschen, ich hörte ihn nach Snuffles pfeifen, dann verschwanden beide in den tiefen Schatten im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Ich atmete tief durch. „Also" sagte ich. „Gehen wir's an."

„Wir werden alle Schritte gemeinsam unternehmen" sagte Snape. „Nur um sicher zu gehen. Welche Bannsprüche beherrschen Sie?"

„Den Protego" sagte ich und fragte mich, ob es tatsächlich mehr als einen gab.

„Und sonst?"

„Und sonst keinen" sagte ich. „Was wollen Sie? Der Protego ist doch prima."

„Er ist gewöhnlich und sehr wenig subtil" sagte Snape.

„Stilfragen sind aus Zeitmangel gestrichen" sagte ich. „Ebenso wie Romantizismen. Auch wenn's schwer fällt."

„Also gut" sagte Snape mit der Leidensmiene von einem, der sich aus dem Olymp herab lässt. „Dann wird er genügen müssen. Wir sprechen ihn gemeinsam."

Wir berührten den Stab.

„Auf drei" sagte Snape. „Und schön langsam. Eins… zwei… dr…"

„_Proteg…_"

„Ich sagte, auf drei!"

„Das war auf drei!"

„War es nicht! Ich war noch nicht fertig mit Zählen, falls ich Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den unbedeutenden Punkt richten darf! Eine – zwei – drei – Protego!"

„Das ist _nach _drei, nicht _auf _drei! Sagen Sie doch, wie Sie's haben wollen!"

Snape seufzte und bedeckte die Augen mit der Hand.

„Merlins Bart" sagte er. „Das kann ja was werden."

„Wollte ich auch gerade sagen" sagte ich. Er nahm die Hand von den Augen und sah mich an, zu meiner Überraschung hatte der Habicht Urlaub, seine Mundwinkel hoben sich, es hätte beinahe ein Lächeln sein können.

„Also gut" sagte er. „Nochmal."

„Auf Ihr Kommando" sagte ich.

Wir nahmen Aufstellung.

„Eins – zwei – drei – _Protego_!"

Wir waren perfekt synchron. Unsere Bewegung war aufeinander abgestimmt, als hätten wir lange geübt. Mit einem tieffrequenten Summen errichtete sich eine grünlich schimmernde Halbkugel über uns. Ich war überrascht von ihrer Größe und Kraft, meine Bannkreise waren bisher immer wesentlich mickriger ausgefallen.

„Na also" sagte Snape. „Das war ja weniger schlimm als befürchtet."

„Dann brauchen wir jetzt das Pentagramm, wenn ich mich recht erinnere" sagte ich.

„Sie erinnern sich recht" sagte er. Er holte den verkleinerten Lautsprecher aus der Hosentasche und platzierte ihn sorgfältig direkt unter dem keltischen Knoten, der bewegungslos über unseren Köpfen schwebte.

„Wir hätten ihn nicht gar so verkleinern sollen" sagte er und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Es wird schwierig sein, ihn nicht umzustoßen."

Wir ließen uns auf dem Fußboden nieder und begannen mit der Arbeit. Ich hatte Pentagramme noch nie leiden mögen, ich ersparte mir die schwierige Prozedur, wo ich konnte, aber diesmal war ich wirklich motiviert, das beste Pentagramm meiner bisherigen Zauberlaufbahn zu produzieren.

Wir brauchten lange, und ich bezwang meine Ungeduld. Dass wir wenig Platz hatten und immer wieder über die Beine des anderen steigen mussten, beschleunigte die Sache nicht, ganz von dem Tanz zu schweigen, den wir um die verkleinerte Box herum aufführten, es hatte etwas von diesem albernen Muggel-Partyspiel, bei dem man mit bestimmten Körperteilen bestimmte Farbpunkte auf dem Boden berühren muss. Wenn ich Zeit hatte, sah ich zu Snape hinüber, ich wollte möglichst früh erkennen, falls er ein Problem mit zu viel Nähe entwickelte, aber Mister Fassen-Sie-Mich-Nicht-An schien ebenfalls beurlaubt.

Schließlich zogen wir die letzte Linie und malten die letzte Rune. Der dünne silberne Puderstrahl, den wir aus der Stabspitze beschworen hatten, riss ab. Die Linien um uns leuchteten auf, bevor sie sich auf ein schwaches Schimmern einrichteten. Vorsichtig richteten wir uns auf. Wir hatten kaum mehr als eine Armlänge freien Raum um uns.

„Okay" sagte ich und fragte mich, warum meine Stimme so seltsam quietschig klang. „Ich glaube, jetzt kommt's. Der Teil mit dem Seeleneinklang und so. Vielleicht fällt Ihnen ja eine passende böse Bemerkung ein."

„Unangebracht" sagte er. „Ich würde lieber darauf verzichten."

„Ist mir auch recht" sagte ich.

Wir sahen uns an. Ich fand, es war wirklich schrecklich eng im Inneren des Pentagramms.

„Wir müssen den Stab nur zwischen uns halten, wenn wir den Zauber sprechen" sagte ich und bemühte mich um einen möglichst geschäftsmäßigen Ton. „Keine Gesten. Oder?"

„Nein" sagte er.

„Aber Körperkontakt" sagte ich und erstickte fast an dem Wort. „Zumindest war das Wandmakers Empfehlung. Ist das ein Problem für Sie?"

„Nein" sagte er. „Nicht mehr."

In diesem Augenblick änderte sich die Beleuchtung, grünes Licht strömte plötzlich von allen Seiten auf uns ein. Ich sah mich irritiert um, ich dachte zuerst an unseren Bannkreis, aber die Quelle des Lichts war eine andere. Alle Computerbildschirme in dem dunklen Raum waren plötzlich eingeschaltet und zeigten eine grelle grüne Oberfläche.

Über Snapes, nun ja, _prominenter_ Nase erschien eine steile Falte.

„Ist das normal?" fragte er mich.

„Nein" sagte ich flach. „Das ist nicht normal. Das ist ganz und gar nicht normal. Und sehr beunruhigend noch dazu."

„Dann schnell" sagte er. „Starren Sie nicht da raus. Sehen Sie mich an. Konzentrieren Sie sich."

„Ich versuch's" murmelte ich, während mein Herz schnell und flatterig zu schlagen begann.

„Ruhig" sagte er.

„Ich bin ruhig" sagte ich, nicht gerade den Tatsachen entsprechend.

Er umfasste den Doppelstab und hielt mir das andere Ende hin.

„Auf drei" sagte er. „Ich korrigiere mich. _Nach _drei."

Ich lächelte schwach und nahm mein Ende des Stabes.

„Bereit?"

Ich nickte.

„Eins – zwei – drei – _Finite Coniunctionem_!"

Ein dicker, silberner Lichtstrahl schoss zwischen uns aus dem Boden, genau an der Stelle, wo wir die Mini-Box platziert hatten. Wir wichen aus, so weit die beengten Platzverhältnisse es zuließen. Verblüfft starrte ich nach oben, wo der Lichtstrahl sich aufteilte und in alle Richtungen auseinander lief, sich verzweigte und verästelte, bis ein durchscheinender Baum aus silbrigem Licht seine Zweige über uns ausbreitete. Sein schimmerndes Laub bewegte sich leise in einem nicht spürbaren Wind.

„Wow" sagte ich atemlos.

„Aha" sagte Snape und sah hinunter auf den Doppelstab. „Zumindest etwas ist passiert. Gleich noch mal, bitte. Fertig?"

„Ja."

„Sehen Sie mich an, nicht den Baum."

„Oh."

„Eins – zwei - drei – _Finite Coniunctionem_!"

Ein Zittern ging durch den Lichtbaum. Einzelne Blätter lösten sich von den Zweigen und schwebten auf uns herunter.

Snape seufzte. „Ich hasse diese mittelalterlichen Rituale" sagte er. „So unwissenschaftlich, und unpräzise, und eine inakzeptable Fehlerquote."

„Erfinden Sie ein neues, wenn Ihre Zeit es zulässt" sagte ich. „Aber lassen Sie uns erst überlegen, was wir falsch machen. Etwas fehlt. Vielleicht doch Gesten?"

„Wandmaker erwähnte keine."

„Wandmaker kann sich auch mal irren."

„Dann können wir ebenso gut abbrechen" sagte Snape. „Wir hätten keine Chance, aus dem Stegreif die richtigen Gesten zu treffen. Aber ich glaube nicht an Gesten. Die alten Rituale kommen meist ohne aus. Ich glaube, es ist etwas anderes."

„Der Körperkontakt" sagte ich und fragte mich, warum schon wieder ich es sein musste, die dieses Wort in den Mund nahm.

„Versuchen wir es" sagte er.

Ich räusperte mich, wischte mir zum x-ten Mal die Handflächen an der Jeans ab und machte einen linkischen Schritt auf Snape zu, ich fühlte mich wie ein Teenager bei der ersten Tanzstunde. Er nahm mich bei den Armen und zog mich näher. Unsere Finger verschränkten sich über dem Doppelstab.

„Eins – zwei - drei – _Finite Coniunctionem_."

Der Baum schüttelte sich, ein gelber Lichtblitz fuhr den Stamm hinauf und versickerte in den Zweigen, es entsprach in etwa dem, was in meinem Inneren vor sich ging, und Snape ließ mich nicht weg, mit der einen Hand hielt er meine auf dem Doppelstab, die andere legte er auf meinen Rücken und zog mich näher. Meine Knie wurden weich, und mit der freien Hand klammerte ich mich an seine Schulter. Er beugte den Kopf zu mir, sein dunkles Haar streichelte meine Wange. Ich versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, aber er legte seine kühle, glatte Wange gegen meine wie ein schüchterner Liebhaber.

„Fertig?" flüsterte er an meinem Ohr.

„Eins – zwei – drei – _Finite Coniunctionem_."

Der Stab in unseren Händen begann zu zucken und sich zu winden, dann schoss er aus unseren Händen hervor und direkt in den schimmernden Baumstamm hinein, wo er Funken sprühend versank. Eine ganze Serie von Blitzen erschütterte den Lichtbaum. Um uns begann ein wilder, funkelnder Blätterwirbel, und immer noch ließ Snape mich nicht weg, er legte seine perfekten, wunderschönen Hände an mein Gesicht und begegnete endlich meinem Blick, seine Augen waren wie warmer Samt, und dann legte er seine Lippen auf meine und küsste mich.

Mein Herz blieb definitiv stehen. Ich nahm kaum wahr, dass der Lichtbaum plötzlich in Flammen stand. Ein dichter Funkenregen schnitt uns von der restlichen Welt ab, und ein unwirklicher Wind kam plötzlich auf, ein Wirbel, der sich um uns drehte, während ich meine Zunge los schickte, um seine zu treffen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange der Kuss dauerte. Ich starb tausend Tode. Jedes winzige Stück meines Körpers, jede Zelle, schrie nach dieser Berührung, ich hätte mich ihn ihm auflösen mögen wie unser Stab im silbrigen Licht des Baumstammes. Als ich es endlich schaffte, die Augen zu öffnen, war der Baum verschwunden, und der Wirbelsturm verschlang gerade die letzten Reste des Pentagramms.

Unsere Lippen lösten sich. Snape nahm die Hände von meinem Gesicht und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ich suchte den Samt in seinen Augen, aber zu meinem Entsetzen war harter Obsidian alles, was ich fand.

„Eine verzweifelte Lage erfordert verzweifelte Maßnahmen" sagte er, bückte sich und hob etwas vom Boden auf. „Und mit Erfolg."

Er gab mir meinen Stab zurück. Ich nahm ihn und sah ihn an, er sah aus wie immer, ich konnte mich gar nicht richtig freuen.

„Du musst das nicht tun, weißt du" sagte ich. „Es kaputt reden. Du hast es doch auch gespürt."

Er sah auf mich hinunter, ein winziges höhnisches Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. Mir wurde übel davon.

„Machen Sie keinen Fehler, Miss Emilia" sagte er. „Gehen Sie nicht davon aus, es gäbe einen unglücklichen, einsamen, _liebenswerten_ Severus Snape in dieser hässlichen Hülle, der nur darauf wartet, von Ihnen erlöst zu werden. Ich sagte Ihnen bereits: Es gibt nur den, den Sie sehen. Gehen Sie lieber und erlösen Sie Lupin, wenn Sie das für Ihr Ego brauchen. Ich bin sicher, er lässt es sich gerne gefallen."

Als ich endlich realisierte, dass ich meinen Stab zurück hatte und damit eine breite Auswahl an bösartigen Zaubern, hatte ich ihm bereits ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Dann gab es einen fürchterlichen Knall, und alle Fensterscheiben barsten. Ein Hagelsturm aus winzigen Glasscherben ging prasselnd nieder. Ich ließ meine Hand sinken. Snape, der sich automatisch an die Wange gefasst hatte, drehte sich zum Fenster um, durch das uns jetzt ein heulender Windstoß ansprang.

„Schnell" sagte er und schubste mich zur Tür. Wir rannten im Zickzack zwischen den Arbeitsplätzen hindurch, und ich konnte nicht anders als zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass die grün leuchtenden Monitore unsere Flucht verfolgten, sie drehten sich auf ihren Ständern in unsere Richtung wie seltsame eckige Köpfe. Dann sprang die Tür vor uns mit einem Knall auf. Lupin und Black erschienen, der Animagus hatte seine Tiergestalt aufgegeben und wich Schulter an Schulter mit Lupin vor etwas zurück, das ich nicht sehen, sehr wohl aber hören konnte, seine Schritte ließen das Gebäude erzittern, und ich hörte ein überlautes, dunkles Knurren.

Black warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter.

„Hat's geklappt?" fragte er. „Prima. Wir können wirklich etwas Verstärkung gebrauchen."

Ein Lichtblitz drang aus dem Flur und hinterließ ein stetiges, gelbes Leuchten, dann sah ich einen Schatten, einen riesigen, gebückten Schatten mit gesträubtem Haar und aufgerissenem Maul. Ich gab etwas wie ein Quietschen von mir.

„Kein Kampf" sagte Lupin, seine Stimme klang flach. „Verschwinden wir. Zu gefährlich."

Das Licht näherte sich, und dann sprang der riesenhafteste, furchterregendste, hässlichste Hund auf die Schwelle, den ich je gesehen hatte.

Ich korrigierte mich. Es war kein Hund, es war ein Wolf.

Ich korrigierte mich.

Es war kein Wolf.

Es war ein Werwolf.

Ich taumelte rückwärts gegen Snape, der mich fest hielt und weiter zurück zog, und dann drückte er mir etwas kühles, glattes in die Hand.

„Trinken" sagte er. „Schnell."

Ich hob die Phiole vor mein Gesicht. Kleine schimmernde Partikel wirbelten in der goldfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Ich zog den Korken und stürzte die Flüssigkeit hinunter.

Lupin und Black versuchten inzwischen, zum Fenster zu gelangen. Für eine Sekunde wunderte ich mich, warum der Werwolf ihnen nicht folgte, dann, in einer einzigen rauschenden Bewegung, der mein Auge kaum folgen konnte, wurden die Glassplitter vom Boden gesaugt und bildeten eine undurchdringliche, messerscharfe Barriere vor den offenen Fenstern. Lupin packte Black am Arm, ehe der Schwung ihn hinein trug, sie wirbelten herum und wichen in die Mitte des Raumes zurück.

„Was ist das?" keuchte ich, als wir uns in der Mitte des Raumes trafen. „Was soll das?"

„Vielleicht erklären Sie's der jungen Dame, Snape" sagte eine glockenhelle Stimme von der Tür.

„Aconita" sagte Snape, falls er überrascht war, verbarg er es gut. „Was verschafft mir das zweifelhafte Vergnügen?"

„Bemühen Sie Ihren ach so überlegenen Intellekt" sagte die hohe, schlanke, schwarze Gestalt, die nun lautlos in den Raum glitt, der riesige Werwolf strich um sie. „Ich bin sicher, Sie werden es begreifen, bevor Sie sterben."

„Der Dunkel Lord wird wenig begeistert sein von dieser Initiative" sagte Snape düster.

„Glauben Sie mir" sagte Aconita, „ich habe Mittel und Wege, sehr überzeugend zu sein."

„Das ganze gilt Ihnen" flüsterte ich atemlos, ich begriff immer noch nicht ganz.

„Nicht sehr hell, die junge Dame" sagte Aconita sanft. „Aber vielleicht ist das ja Absicht? Vielleicht umgeben Sie sich ja mit dummen Menschen, damit Ihr eigener Verstand umso heller leuchtet?"

„Auf drei" murmelte Snape kaum hörbar. Er musste nicht laut zählen. Gleichzeitig schossen unsere Stäbe nach vorne.

„_Petrificus_!" schrie ich.

„_Imperialis_!" schrie er, und fast gleichzeitig:

„_Expelliarmus_!" schrieen Lupin und Black einstimmig.

Aconita stand, ganz locker, als vier Zaubersprüche wirkungslos an ihr abprallten und nichts bewirkten als ein leises blaues Leuchten ihrer Silhouette, und dann zerrte mich einmal mehr jemand zu Boden, denn unsere Zauber kamen zu uns zurück. Direkt über meinem Kopf explodierte ein Monitor.

„Merlin" murmelte ich zitternd, „Merlin! Was jetzt?"

„Und was für ein Glückstag" hörte ich Aconitas Stimme. „Nicht nur Snape, sondern auch noch Lupin, Dumbledores Schoßtierchen, der immer noch glaubt, er könne sich gegen seine Brüder stellen. Und Sirius, das Sahnehäubchen. Die Dementoren werden einen Freudentag haben."

„Erst musst du uns kriegen, Liebchen" knirschte Black. „Und so einfach wird das nicht."

„Nein?" sagte sie sanft und deutete mit ihrem Stab. „_Agonia._"

Black, der sich halb erhoben hatte, brach auf dem Boden zusammen und schrie, wie ich noch nie einen Mann hatte schreien hören. Ich wurde hektisch.

„_Finite Incantatem_" sagte ich und berührte Black, der sich auf dem Boden wälzte, mit meinem Stab. „_Finite Incantatem_! _FINITE INCANTATEM_!"

Endlich blieb er still liegen, er keuchte, seine Beine zitterten und zuckten, Schweiß tropfte ihm von der Stirn. Inzwischen hatten Lupin und Snape nicht nachgelassen, Aconita mit Zaubern zu bombardieren, ich spürte, wie ein zurück geschlagener Crucio nur Millimeter an meinem Ohr vorbei rauschte. Computermoniore explodierten überall, und das giftig grüne Licht lief aus und bildete seltsame leuchtende Pfützen auf dem Boden. Der Werwolf umkreiste seine Herrin unruhig und knurrte.

„Einverstanden" sagte Aconita schließlich und schüttelte lässig einen Impedimenta ab wie unsereins eine Fliege. „Nimm sie dir. Ich habe keine Verwendung für sie. Aber nur sie, hörst du?

Ich wusste, er meinte mich, noch ehe er in meine Richtung sprang. Ich schrie und kam auf die Knie, und dann war da Lupins schmale Gestalt, die mich vor der turmhohen Monstrosität abschirmte. Der Werwolf hielt inne und beäugte Lupin, dann zog er die Lefzen hoch und entblößte sein gewaltiges Gebiss.

„Nein" sagte Lupin ruhig. „Das wirst du ihr nicht antun. Das nicht."

Der Werwolf knurrte.

„Du bist früh dran" sagte Lupin, und ich erstarrte auf meinen Knien und beobachtete die seltsame kleine Szene. „Ist das tatsächlich deine freie Entscheidung?"

Der Werwolf knurrte wild und sprang näher. Lupin hob seinen Stab und hielt ihn dem Monster entgegen.

„_Impedi_…" sagte er.

„_Ferox fortis_" sagte Aconita. Eine gewaltige, unsichtbare Kraft hob Lupin von den Beinen, er wurde nach hinten in die zusammen geschobenen Tische geschleudert und ging krachend zu Boden.

Und nichts war mehr zwischen mir und dem riesigen, schleimtriefenden Gebiss des Monsters. Mit einem Satz war er über mir und riss mich zu Boden, seine tellergroßen Pfoten drückten auf meinen Brustkorb und ließen meine Rippen krachen. Er stank bestialisch, und ein heißer Schleimfaden tropfte langsam von seinen überlangen, spitzen Reißzähnen hinunter in mein Gesicht. Ich schrie. Meine Beine strampelten, aber ich hatte keine Chance, mich unter der Last des Monsters hervor zu arbeiten. Meine Hände waren leer, ich hatte bei dem Sturz meinen Stab verloren. Nackte Todesangst packte mich und blockierte mein Denken. Ich hörte, wie um mich herum fehl gegangene Zauber einschlugen. Das Monster über mir knurrte in wilder Freude, ich spürte seinen heißen Atem, sein Brustkorb vibrierte, dann bekamen meine suchenden Hände einen harten, eckigen Gegenstand zu fassen, es war eine Tastatur, ich riss sie in die Höhe und rammte sie dem Monster zwischen die Zähne, die es gerade in meinen Hals vergraben wollte. Seine gewaltigen Kiefer schlossen sich, es schüttelte wild den Kopf. Plastik krachte und splitterte.

„Hilfe!" schrie ich mit allem Atem, der mir noch blieb. „Hilfe! HILFE!"

Die Reißzähne des Werwolfes hingen in der Tastatur fest, er fuhr fort, sie zu schütteln wie ein längst totes Kaninchen, und versetzte mir dabei harte Schläge gegen den Kopf. Rote Blitze explodierten vor meinen Augen, und ich spürte, wie es mir warm die Schläfe hinunter rann, dann brach die Tastatur entzwei und der Werwolf schüttelte sie ab. Sein riesiges Gebiss füllte mein Gesichtsfeld, und dann war da plötzlich ein zweites Monster, ein großer, grauer Schatten, ich sah ein rasiermesserscharfes Gebiss blitzen, als es über meinen Kopf und dem anderen direkt an die Kehle sprang. Die Wucht des Aufpralls schleuderte den Werwolf von mir herunter, und beide Monster verbanden sich zu einem knurrenden, fauchenden, reißenden Knäuel. Benommen kam ich auf Hände und Knie und wischte mir Blut aus dem Gesicht. Snuffles…? Nein. Direkt neben mir hörte ich Blacks Stimme „_Petrificus_!" brüllen. Ich warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf die beiden ineinander verbissenen Monster, die das erste Blut auf dem Teppichboden vergossen. Es sah tatsächlich aus, als hätte ein zweiter Werwolf den ersten angefallen, er war kleiner und heller, aber kompakt, und der andere heulte, als er sein beängstigendes Gebiss in dessen Schulter versenkte. Dann schlug ein weiterer Crucio direkt neben mir ein, Snape stöhnte auf und ging zu Boden, und ich hörte auf, über die plötzliche Herkunft des zweiten Monsters nachzudenken. Black, alleine stehend, sah sich wild um. Ich fand meinen Stab, der unter den nächsten Tisch gerollt war. Aconita hob ihren Stab.

„_Protego_!" schrie ich und stieß Black meinen Stab in die Knie. Ein grüner Schutzschild flammte auf, und Aconitas Zauber verpuffte harmlos. Neben mir kam Snape mühsam auf die Beine, seinen Stab in der Hand.

„Genug gespielt" sagte Aconita mit gepflegter Langeweile. „Severus, ich schlage vor, Sie kommen freiwillig mit. Ihr ach so überlegener Intellekt hat sich er mittlerweile die Aussichtslosigkeit des Unterfangens erkannt. Ersparen Sie sich und Ihren Freunden unnötige Schmerzen."

„Ich gedenke, lange genug zu leben, um Sie als Verräterin dem Dunklen Lord zu präsentieren" zischte Snape. „Und ich gedenke, Zeuge Ihrer Hinrichtung zu sein, die schmerzhafter sein wird als alles, was Sie uns hier antun können."

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass Sie das sagen" sagte Aconita seufzend. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Sie noch nicht alle Fakten kennen."

„_Crucio_" fauchte Snape, und ich warf mich flach auf den Boden, als der Zauber in meine Richtung zurück geschlagen wurde.

„_Spiritu evoco_" sagte Aconita und flickte lässig ihren Stab.

Ein leichtes Zittern lief durch den Fußboden, dann drang ein dunkles Grollen an mein Ohr, wie von einem fernen Gewitter. Das Zittern verstärkte sich, verlief in Wellen, und dann brach mit heulendem Getöse der Fußboden auf. Der Teppich riss und wurde in Fetzen zur Seite geschleudert, die Wand platzte auf, dass der Putz in alle Richtungen flog. Ich hörte einen der Werwölfe heulen, und dann erhob sich etwas, das fürchterlich war.

Es schien aus Kabeln, Leitungen und zerstörten Computerbauteilen zu bestehen, und es _lebte._ In einem irrsinnigen Wirbel richtete es sich auf und schleuderte funkensprühende Tentakel in unsere Richtung, es füllte den Raum bis zur Decke, ich hörte Holz splittern, als es mit müheloser Leichtigkeit Tische unter sich zermalmte. Messerscharfe Splitter flogen durch die Luft, und ich schützte meinen Kopf und kroch davon, ich fand Schutz unter einem Tisch.

„_Expecto patronum_" hörte ich Snapes Stimme über dem Getöse, und ein weißer, zischender Lichtblitz drang durch meine zusammen gekniffenen Augen. Ich blinzelte.

Snape und Black standen dicht beieinander. Snape hatte seinen Stab erhoben, helles Licht tropfte noch von seiner Spitze. Eine riesenhafte, silbrig durchscheinende Schlange hatte ihren gewaltigen Leib um die beiden Zauberer gelegt, ihr hoch aufgerichteter Kopf pendelte vor der riesenhaften Erscheinung hin und her, ihr Maul war aufgerissen und sie entblößte silbrig schimmernde Giftzähne. Es war der größte, _körperhafteste_ Patronus, den ich je gesehen hatte, und ich nahm mir den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ihn zu bewundern, bevor mir klar wurde, dass ich mich nicht in seinem Schutzkreis befand.

Eine neue Welle der Panik wusch über mich, aber die Empfindung ließ langsam nach, ich war am Ende meiner Empfindungsfähigkeit angelangt und machte die Erfahrung, dass selbst meine Angst sich nicht unendlich steigern ließ. Statt dessen begann ich, nachzudenken. Ich hatte den Felix intus, also musste die Situation etwas Gutes haben. Ich sah mich vorsichtig um. Es schien, als sei ich nicht nur außerhalb des Schutzkreises, sondern auch außerhalb der Aufmerksamkeit des Monsters. Ich packte meinen Stab und kroch auf Händen und Knien davon.

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Killer-Kabelmonster in sich zusammen fallen würde, sobald die Hexe ausgeschaltet war, die es beschworen hatte. Die Gelegenheit war günstig, der Patronus hielt die gegnerische Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Niemand beachtete die schmuddelige junge Hexe, die sich vor Angst schier in die Hosen machte.

Ich erreichte die Wand und suchte mir meinen Weg zwischen Tischbeinen und Bürostühlen in Richtung Tür. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich unternehmen sollte. Ich hatte oft genug gesehen, wie Snapes mächtige Flüche an ihrem Schutzschild abgeprallt waren, ich konnte meine paar Zauber genauso gut stecken lassen. Aber wenn ich nicht an Ort und Stelle ausgelöscht werden wollte, sollte mein erster Schlag sie ausschalten. Ich kroch weiter und identifizierte die seltsame zuversichtliche Regung in meinem Inneren als Wirkung des Felix. Etwas würde sich finden.

Ich kam am Ende der Tischreihe an und streckte vorsichtig den Kopf in die Höhe. Das Killer-Kabelmonster dröhnte, zischte und schlug mit seinen Tentakeln nach dem Patronus, dessen Licht zu flackern begonnen hatte. Durch den silbrigen Schlangenleib hindurch konnte ich Snape sehen, sein Gesicht war schneeweiß vor Anstrengung, seine Lippen bewegten sich lautlos. Aconita stand einige Schritte von mir entfernt nahe der Wand, sie wirkte recht entspannt, fast amüsiert. Von den Werwölfen sah ich keine Spur.

Ich atmete tief durch. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob der Plan, der sich vor meinem inneren Auge formte, funktionieren würde, aber angesichts des angeschlagenen Patronus hatte ich auch nicht mehr viel Zeit, ihn zu modifizieren.

Ich richtete mich auf, holte tief Luft und apparierte.

Mit einem Knall tauchte ich hinter Aconita auf, die Wand im Rücken. Ich hatte genau den richtigen Punkt getroffen. Aconita wirbelte herum, Überraschung auf dem Gesicht. Sie hob ihren Stab in meine Richtung, und ich riss das funkensprühende Kabelende hoch, das aus der zertrümmerten Wand baumelte, ich hielt es sorgfältig bei der Isolierung und drückte ihr das nackte Kabelende gegen die Brust.

Ich sah, wie ihre Muskeln sich verkrampften. Ihr schönes Gesicht unter der Kapuze verzerrte sich zur Grimasse, sie bog den Hals nach hinten, aber der Strom nagelte sie auf der Stelle fest, und sie schrie, bis sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten stürzte. Ihr Körper zuckte, ihre Beine traten wild um sich. Ich ließ das Kabel fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Zwischen den Fingern sah ich, wie sich die Bewegungen des Killer-Kabelmonsters verlangsamten, es schwankte, und dann verbrauchte sich die letzte Energie des Patronus im Schutz gegen die Funken sprühenden, herab stürzenden Einzelteile, es krachte und donnerte, Wolken von fein zermahlenem Putz stoben auf, dann wurde es still.

Der Staub senkte sich langsam.

„_Lumos_" sagte Snape irgendwo vor mir im Halbdunkel, dann sah ich sein Stablicht näher kommen. Er stieg über die Trümmer eines Tisches und nahm über Aconita Aufstellung. Seine Kleidung und sein Haar waren grau vom Staub. Er richtete den Stab gegen ihre Kehle.

„_Avada Kedavra_" sagte er, fast samtig. Ein gleißendes grünes Licht schoss aus seinem Stab und legte sich um ihren Hals, und dann lag sie still.

„Oh mein Gott" sagte ich, ich zitterte so sehr, dass ich mich auf den Boden setzen musste. „Oh mein Gott. Du meine Güte. Ich, ich… Sie… haben Sie… ist sie…?"

„Tot" sagte Snape. „Korrekt."

„Oh mein Gott" sagte ich, mir war übel. „Ich habe noch nie einen toten Menschen gesehen."

„Es wird nicht Ihr letzter sein" sagte Snape. „Besser, Sie gewöhnen sich daran. Der Krieg ist längst schon ausgebrochen."

„Wer war sie?" fragte ich, ich hatte kaum meine Stimme unter Kontrolle. Snape bückte sich und schlug den Ärmel ihrer Robe nach hinten. Auf ihrer blassen Haut erkannte ich das Dunkle Mal, es war wulstig und rot und zweifelsfrei jüngeren Datums.

„Sie hatte von Anfang an Zweifel, was meine Person betraf" sagte Snape. „Sie hatte ein wirklich gutes Gespür."

„Sie sind ein Spion" sagte ich, die Erkenntnis stellte sich ganz langsam in meinem überreizten Gehirn ein. „Sie sind Dumbledores Spion in den Reihen der Deatheater."

„Wer sagt Ihnen, dass Dumbledore etwas damit zu tun hat" sagte Snape.

„Ich hoffe es" sagte ich mit schwachem Grinsen. „Irgend jemand muss ja Kontrolle haben über einen gefährlichen Mann wie Sie."

Er warf mir einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu, für einen Augenblick meinte ich gar, er fühlte sich geschmeichelt.

Dann drang aus einiger Entfernung ein lang gezogenes Heulen zu uns.

„Und wir haben ein verdammtes Werwolfproblem" sagte Snape, ich wunderte mich, woher er jetzt noch die Kraft nahm, wütend zu sein. „Kommen Sie." Er hielt mir die Hand hin. „Lassen Sie uns sehen, welcher übrig geblieben ist."

Ich ließ mich von ihm in die Höhe ziehen und folgte ihm mit weichen Knien.

„Ich finde den Gedanken beunruhigend" sagte ich. „Dass überhaupt noch einer übrig ist, meine ich."

„Sie haben es immer noch nicht begriffen, was?" sagte Snape. „Kaum zu glauben."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen" sagte ich in standhaftem Bemühen, die Erkenntnis von mir fern zu halten.

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern" sagte er und half mir über einen zertrümmerten Stuhl, „Sie werden heute noch lernen, wen Sie für einen gefährlichen Mann halten müssen."

Wir trafen Sirius Black im Zentrum der Zerstörung. Er war ebenso wie Snape mit Staub überpudert, über seine rechte Gesichtshälfte lief Blut, das er sich mit dem Ärmel abwischte. Er hinkte, als er herum ging und sich bückte, um unter Tische und in dunkle Ecken zu sehen.

„Moony?" rief er leise. Seine Stimme klang sanft. „Moony?"

„Du bist besser vorsichtig" sagte Snape zu ihm. „Du blutest. Du bist eine einfache und interessante Beute."

„Quatsch" schnappte Black. „Er fällt mich nicht an. Es ist noch nicht Vollmond."

„Die Übergänge sind fließend, und das weißt du" sagte Snape kühl. „Wer sagt dir, dass er nur seinen Körper gewandelt hat?"

„Ich sage das" knurrte Black.

„Bitte" sagte Snape eisig. „Lass dich gerne fressen. Ich werde der letzte sein, der den Verlust bedauert."

„Helft ihr mir nun suchen" sagte Black ungeduldig. „Er muss verletzt sein, und ich weiß nicht, wie schwer."

„Wo ist der zweite?" fragte ich.

„Tot" sagte Black und zeigte mit dem Finger. „Unser liebenswerter Moony hat ganze Arbeit geleistet."

Ich trat an den Kadaver des Werwolfes, der halb unter einem zerbrochenen Tisch begraben lag. Seine Augen starrten mich an wie Glasperlen, seine lange rosa Zunge hing ihm aus dem Maul, das mit schaumigem Blut bedeckt war. Zwischen Kopf und Rumpf fehlte ein Stück, es sah aus, als hätte ein anderes fürchterliches Gebiss ihm die Kehle heraus gerissen, rotes Fleisch und weiße Knochen leuchteten in dem verklebten Fell. Ich würgte und schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

„Hat Snape es Ihnen nicht gesagt?" fragte mich Black halblaut von hinten.

„Nein" sagte ich.

„Seltsam" sagte Black und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Wo er doch sonst so großzügig ist mit dieser Information."

Ich folgte Black durch den zerstörten Raum, wir spähten in dunkle Ecken und drehten Tische um, ohne Erfolg.

„Verdammt" sagte Black. „Ich hoffe wirklich, er ist noch bei Verstand. Er hatte noch keinen Wolfsbann." Er drehte sich um und sah mich an, ein Windstoß kam durch das zerstörte Fenster und blies ihm eine lange Haarsträhne ins Gesicht.

„Er war ziemlich deprimiert den Tag über" sagte er. „Er ging davon aus, dass Snape es Ihnen sagen würde, und dass Sie dann lieber nicht mit ihm ausgehen würden. Er sagte, er hätte sich besser gar nicht darauf eingelassen, dann bliebe ihm die Enttäuschung erspart."

„Das hat er gesagt?" sagte ich atemlos. Obwohl ich im Zug stand, wurde mir ganz warm.

„Ja" sagte Black. „Und? Werden Sie mit ihm ausgehen?"

„Na ja" sagte ich, „ich habe zwar eine Heidenangst vor Hunden…"

Black grinste breit.

„… aber ich werde mich schon gewöhnen" sagte ich.

„Fein" sagte Black beschwingt. „Dann sehen wir mal, wo er sich herum treibt."

Es war Snape, der ihn schließlich in der angrenzenden Kaffeeküche fand.

„Black" sagte er und kam mit angewidertem Gesicht aus dem Raum, den er kaum betreten hatte. „Hier ist er. Ich muss mir das nicht antun."

„Moony?" sagte Black und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in den Raum, bevor er darin verschwand. Ich blieb auf der Schwelle stehen und traute mich nicht weiter.

„He" hörte ich Blacks besorgte Stimme. „Wie geht's dir? Lass mal sehen. Ist es schlimm?"

„Geh weg." Ich erkannte kaum Lupins Stimme, sie klang heiser und zitternd, als hätte er sie kaum unter Kontrolle. „Lass mich."

„Komm schon" sagte Black. „Keine Zeit jetzt für den Moony-Blues. Das Ministerium wird in Nullkommanichts hier anrücken, und dann möchte ich weg sein. Ich hole deine Sachen. Kannst du laufen?"

„Nein" murmelte Lupin. „Lass mich."

„Auch egal" sagte Black unbeirrt. „Ich appariere dich. Ich frage mich nur, ob nach St. Mungo's oder Hogwarts?"

„Nach Hause" murmelte Lupin.

„Nichts da" sagte Black. „Du brauchst einen Heiler, so viel ist klar."

Neben mir erschien Snape aus den Schatten, er hatte ein zusammengeknülltes Kleiderbündel in den Händen.

„Hogwarts" sagte er. „In St. Mungo's werden sie Meldung machen, und wir wollen doch das Ministerium nach Möglichkeit nicht darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wir an diesem Werk der Zerstörung beteiligt waren, oder?"

„N – nein" murmelte Lupin. „Die Sch – Schüler – Dumbled – dore…"

„Wir werden Sicherheitsmaßnahmen treffen" sagte Snape. „Und jetzt Ende der Diskussion. Machen Sie schnell." Er warf das Kleiderbündel in den Raum, machte einen raschen Schritt zurück und strich sich die Hände an seiner Hose ab, als hätte er etwas Klebriges angefasst.

Snape und ich warteten. Durch die zerstörten Fenster kam ein erster Hauch von Tageslicht und legte einen rosa Schimmer über die Trümmerlandschaft, die einmal ein Großraumbüro gewesen war.

„Gedenken Sie, mir noch ein paar Erklärungen zu geben?" fragte ich nach einer Weile. Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, seine blassen Finger hielten einander reglos umschlungen. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt wirkte er müde.

„Was denn für Erklärungen" sagte er.

„Na ja" sagte ich. „Ich wüsste einfach gerne, warum ich beinahe gestorben bin."

„Sie wären nicht gestorben" sagte er. „Sie hätten eine hübsche, pelzige Gefährtin abgegeben, alle achtundzwanzig Tage."

„Ist ja eigentlich auch egal" sagte ich. „Also, wer war sie?"

„Das wissen Sie bereits. Eine sehr eifrige Anhängerin des Dunklen Lords, die ein gutes Gespür meine Person betreffend hatte."

„Und warum taucht sie hier auf? Woher wusste sie, dass wir hier sind?"

„Das wird noch zu ergründen sein. Jemand muss mich verraten haben. Olivander, Wandmaker, Wandmakers Assistent oder jemand aus dem Orden."

„Sie verdächtigen Ihre eigenen Leute?" fragte ich verblüfft.

„Ich nenne nur alle Optionen" sagte Snape. „Und jede einzelne werde ich prüfen."

„Und warum hier und heute?"

„Soll ich Aconita wieder beleben, damit sie Ihnen diese Frage beantworten kann?"

„Wissen Sie, was mir Angst macht?" sagte ich. „Dass ich nicht mal weiß, ob Sie das gerade ernst gemeint haben."

Er gab ein leises Schnauben von sich. „Die Dunklen Künste ermöglichen Dinge, von denen Sie nicht mal träumen, und die im allergünstigsten Fall lediglich geschmacklos sind" sagte er. „Aber um auf Ihre Frage zurück zu kommen. Ich nehme an, sie hoffte, mich geschwächt zu finden, in meiner Handlungsfreiheit behindert, und tatsächlich wäre die Konfrontation möglicherweise anders ausgegangen, wenn wir noch conjungiert gewesen wären."

„Ich finde, wir waren ein gutes Team" sagte ich.

„Ich bin Teamarbeit nicht gewohnt" sagte er.

„Sagen Sie bloß" sagte ich. Er gab etwas von sich, das ich beinahe für ein Lachen hätte halten können, und bewegte sich ein wenig auf mich zu.

„Übrigens" sagte ich. „Danke für den Felix. Ich glaube, der hat mir das Leben gerettet."

„Uns allen, möglicherweise" sagte er.

„Warum haben Sie ihn mir gegeben?" sagte ich. „Sie hätten ihn auch selbst trinken können."

„Sie hatten ihn nötiger" sagte er.

„Oh" sagte ich. „Das ist ja richtig nett."

„Reiner Eigennutz" sagte er. „Ich sah, dass Sie kurz davor waren, irgendeinen panischen Blödsinn zu machen, der uns alle Kopf und Kragen hätte kosten können."

„Oh" sagte ich wieder. „Das war jetzt nicht mehr ganz so nett."

„Wenn Sie Nettigkeiten wollen, gehen Sie mit Lupin aus" sagte er. „Er ist ein Meister der Nettigkeit, wenn er nicht gerade jemandem die Kehle heraus reißt."

„Ja" sagte ich. „Es kann ja sein, dass es Ihnen leid tut, und in dem Fall tut mir das leid, aber genau das werde ich tun."

„Was geht ab?" kam Blacks Stimme von der Tür. „Gute Stimmung da draußen? Können wir trotzdem gehen?" In seinem Arm hing Lupin, offenbar halb ohnmächtig, sein Anblick nagelte mich auf der Stelle fest, der Schock rieselte ganz langsam durch mich. Der Mann sah aus, nun ja, als sei er unter einen Werwolf geraten. Seine Kleidung, in die Black ihn mehr schlecht als recht gesteckt hatte, war zerrissen und blutig, sein Hals und seine Brust waren völlig mit Kratz- und Bisswunden bedeckt, aus denen langsam, aber stetig das Blut tröpfelte. Sein Gesicht war zerkratzt, sein Kopf lehnte leblos an Blacks Schulter. Black hatte darauf verzichtet, ihm seine Schuhe anzuziehen, denn sein rechter Fuß, mit dem er kaum auftreten konnte, war eine einzige blutige klumpige Masse. Sein Atem ging rasselnd und unregelmäßig.

„Merlin" sagte ich hinter meinen Händen hervor, die ich mir vors Gesicht geschlagen hatte. „Ach, du meine Güte. Hat er…? Ich meine, ist er…?"

„Die gute Nachricht ist, dass er auf zwei Beinen geht" sagte Snape. „Um alles andere wird Madam Pomfrey sich kümmern."

„Ein paar hundert gebrochene Knochen und ein paar Liter Blutverlust" sagte Black und bemühte sich um ein Grinsen. „Nichts, was einen Werwolf umhaut."

„Ach, na dann" sagte ich und schluckte an einem dicken Kloß.

„Wir apparieren nach Diagon Alley" ordnete Snape an. „Leaky Cauldron, Hinterzimmer. Von dort flooen wir."

„Flooen ist furchtbar unsanft" sagte ich zweifelnd.

„Aber es ist sicher" sagte Snape. „Oder möchten Sie in Ihrem Zustand eine Vierhundert-Meilen-Apparition wagen?"

„Nein" murmelte ich. „Nicht mal ausgeschlafen."

„Also" sagte er. „Gehen wir."


	8. Chapter 8

Und da sind wir.

Das Happy-End in sooo greifbarer Nähe…

Daumen drücken :o)

Armer Wolf tätschel

Armer Tränekmeister. tätsch…

_Fassen Sie mich nicht…_

Ist ja schon gut.

Und? Hat's euch gefallen?

Soll ich weiter schreiben?

Schreibt's mir.

8. DONNERSTAG

Die Sonne hatte ihren Weg über die grünen schottischen Hügel gerade begonnen, als wir einer nach dem anderen aus dem engen Kamin im Krankenflügel kletterten. Der Transport hatte Lupin den Rest gegeben, sein Körper war leblos, als Black ihn hoch nahm und ihn auf das nächste Bett legte, während Snape ging, um Madam Pomfrey aufzuwecken. Ich sah mich um, aber es waren keine weiteren Betten besetzt.

Dann kam Snape mit Madam Pomfrey zurück, die sich einen hellgrünen Morgenmantel über ihr langes Nachthemd geworfen hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" sagte sie und beugte sich über Lupin, um seinen Puls zu fühlen. „Von wem oder was stammen diese Verletzungen?"

„Werwolf" sagte Black und zeigte in freudlosem Grinsen die Zähne.

„Merlin" sagte Pomfrey. „Sonst jemand von Ihnen?"

„Nein" sagte Black.

„Puls ist flach" sagte Pomfrey und begann, Lupins zerrissenes Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Hat viel Blut verloren. Wenn ich recht informiert bin, ist heute Nacht Vollmond? Schlechtes Timing."

„Wird es sich irgendwie auswirken?" fragte ich und versuchte, nicht allzu ängstlich zu klingen.

„Natürlich" sagte Pomfrey. „Eine Transformation ist enorm kraftraubend. Es wird seine Genesung nicht gerade voran bringen."

„Aber Sie stellen ihn doch wieder auf die Beine?" fragte Black besorgt.

„Nicht bis heute abend" sagte sie nüchtern und tastete Lupins Brustkorb ab. Er stöhnte auf, seine Hände öffneten und schlossen sich.

„Gebrochene Rippen" sagte Pomfrey. „Zwei, und wahrscheinlich eine angeknackste. Er wird ein paar Tage hier bleiben."

„Mit _hier_ meinen Sie, hier, und in der Hütte, nehme ich an" sagte Snape.

„Mit _hier _meine ich _hier_" sagte Pomfrey. „Er bekommt doch den Wolfsbann von Ihnen? Also. Dann wird er mich schon nicht anspringen."

„Das hängt davon ab, ob Minerva sich während meiner Abwesenheit an meine Anweisungen gehalten hat" sagte Snape. „Entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich werde einen Blick auf den Kessel werfen."

Ich sank auf einen Stuhl, als die Tür hinter Snape krachend ins Schloss gefallen war. Ich war so ziemlich am Ende meiner Kräfte angelangt. Der sauber geschrubbte Holzfußboden vor mir schlug leichte Wellen, die mir Übelkeit verursachten.

„Merlin" murmelte ich. „Was für ein Wochenende."

„Sie sollten zurück nach London" sagte Pomfrey zu Black, während sie Lupin von den Resten seines Hemdes befreite. „Ich möchte nicht morgen im _Prophet_ die Schlagzeile lesen, man hätte Sie in Hogwarts' Krankenflügel gesichtet."

„Es ist niemand sonst hier" sagte Black.

„Und das kann sich augenblicklich ändern" sagte Pomfrey. „Kommen Sie, Sirius. Sie kennen diese Schule. Irgendeiner hat immer eine blöde Idee."

Black seufzte.

„Verschwinden Sie" sagte Pomfrey nicht unfreundlich. „Ich weiß schon, wie ich mit ihm umzugehen habe."

„Flooen Sie heute Nachmittag mal vorbei und sagen Sie mir Bescheid" sagte Black zu mir und bewegte sich zögernd zum Kamin. „Und geben Sie mir _jedenfalls _Bescheid, falls der Wolfsbann nichts wird."

„Er wird schon" beruhigte ich ihn. „Man hat ihn nur umrühren müssen in den letzten Stunden. Ich bin sicher, Professor McGonagall hat das hingekriegt."

„Tatsächlich?" sagte Black erstaunt. „Nur rühren?"

„Nur rühren" sagte ich. „Wie eine Nudelsuppe."

„Es klingt immer so hoch kompliziert und geheim wissenschaftlich, wenn Snape darüber spricht" sagte Black.

„Wundert Sie das?" sagte ich.

Black grinste. „Er ist ein verfluchter Poser" sagte er.

„Ja" sagte ich.

Black nahm sich eine Handvoll Floopulver aus der Schachtel auf dem Sims und stieg in den Kamin.

„Passen Sie mir auf Moony auf" sagte er.

„Mach ich" sagte ich und winkte, als er in den grün flackernden Flammen verschwand.

„Wollen Sie sich nicht ausruhen?" fragte Pomfrey mich. „Sie sehen reichlich lädiert aus."

„Nein" sagte ich. „Ich würde gern noch etwas bleiben… wenn ich darf."

„Springen Sie mir nicht vor den Füßen rum" sagte Pomfrey.

„Keinesfalls" versicherte ich.

Pomfrey hatte recht. Ich war reichlich lädiert. Ich hing in meinem Stuhl und beobachtete müde, wie sie Lupins Wunden säuberte, einen Verband nach dem anderen anbrachte und ihn schließlich sanft einige Handbreit über das Bett levitierte, um einen Stützverband um seinen Brustkorb anzulegen. Als sie ihm schließlich die Hose aufknöpfte, um die Verletzungen an seinen Beinen zu untersuchen, ging ich mal für kleine Hexen. Ich stand lange und ließ mir kaltes Wasser über die Hände laufen, dann trank ich durstig.

Was war heute? Sonntag? Und morgen begann meine zweite Schulwoche. Ich hatte das ganze Wochenende in die Vorbereitung von abwechslungsreichem, anschaulichem, pädagogisch einfach umwerfendem Unterricht investieren wollen. Na, da wurde wohl nichts mehr draus. Mein Gehirn fühlte sich an wie ein gut gequirlter Glasinhalt aus Snapes Büro. Ich würde einige Stunden schlafen müssen, bevor ich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Mit dem festen Vorhaben, mich sofort drüben in meiner kleinen Lehrerwohnung aufs Ohr zu hauen, ging ich rüber ins Krankenzimmer, und konnte mich dann doch nicht losreißen.

Pomfrey hatte Lupin vorsichtig in den Kissen gelagert und ihn zugedeckt, er schien jetzt zu schlafen. Sein zerkratztes Gesicht zwischen den fingerlangen nussbraunen Haaren wirkte schmal und blass, ich sah dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen. Ich zog mir meinen Stuhl näher.

„Ich bin nebenan" sagte Pomfrey und sah mit ihrem durchdringenden Medihexen-Blick zwischen Lupin und mir hin und her. „Salbe anrühren. Sie rufen mich, wenn etwas sich verändert, ja?"

„Okay" sagte ich. Sie entfernte sich mit eiligen, kurzen Schritten, ihr Morgenmantel raschelte leise. Dann war es still. Ein erster Sonnenstrahl blinzelte durchs Fenster. Ich gähnte.

Und weil ich keine Zeugen hatte, nahm ich Lupins reglose Hand von der Bettdecke in meine und streichelte sanft die zerkratzte Innenseite.

Ich wusste über Werwölfe Bescheid. In der Theorie. Ich hatte Bücher gelesen, ich wusste, dass man es ihnen zwischen den Monden nicht ansah, aber ich konnte trotzdem nicht fassen, dass aus diesem zarten, schlanken, freundlichen Mann mit den sanften Augen und der Schwäche für Süßkram ein besinnungsloses Killermonster werden sollte. Ich wusste auch, dass ich damit nicht allein stand, ein veritabler Anteil aller Werwolfunfälle resultierten aus solchem Unglauben. Ich fand trotzdem mein Bücherwissen wenig hilfreich.

Ich war immer noch allein, und er schlief fest. Ich beugte mich über ihn und brachte mein Gesicht dicht an seinen Hals, ich drückte meine Nase in die dunkle, warme Nische zwischen seinen Haaren und dem Kopfkissen. Sein Geruch ließ mich schwindelig und kribbelig werden, als sei ich auf halbem Weg durch einen Floo-Transport, es war etwas süßes, dunkles, mit einem Hauch Herdfeuer und einer leichten Schärfe, wie von… Hund?

_Wolf. Wenn schon. Dumme Pute._

Und dann hatte ich ihn doch aufgeweckt, ich schoss von seinem Kissen hoch, als er den Kopf drehte und die Augen öffnete.

„Oh" sagte ich. „Oh, Merlin. Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht wecken. Ich habe nur… Ihren Verband gerichtet." Ich bemerkte erst, als ich mit dem Finger zeigen wollte, dass ich noch seine Hand in meiner hielt. Ich ließ sie los und wich in meinem Stuhl zurück.

Glücklicherweise war er noch zu benommen, um mich zu fragen, ob ich seinen Verband mit den Zähnen hatte richten wollen.

„Schlafen Sie weiter" sagte ich. „Madam Pomfrey wird mich umbringen, wenn Sie erfährt, dass ich Sie in meiner Ungeschicklichkeit geweckt habe."

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" fragte er, seine Stimme war so heiser, dass mir allein vom Klang der Hals weh tat.

„Ja" sagte ich. „Schließlich sitze ich neben Ihrem Bett, nicht umgekehrt."

„Er hat Sie nicht gebissen?"

„Nein."

Er lächelte und sah sehr erleichtert aus.

„Es tut mir leid" sagte er nach einer Weile, das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich hätte es Ihnen gleich sagen sollen. Als Sie mich fragten, ob wir ausgehen."

„Nein" sagte ich. „Warum? Ich nehme an, es ist eine Information, die man nicht jedem gleich auf die Nase bindet."

Er nickte und betrachtete seine Hände, die mit tiefen, roten Kratzern übersät waren. „Na ja" sagte er. „Ist ja jetzt auch egal."

„Was meinen Sie?" sagte ich, mein Inneres krampfte sich seltsam zusammen.

„Ich wäre einfach gerne mit Ihnen ausgegangen" sagte er.

„Aber das können wir doch immer noch" sagte ich. „Und wenn nicht am Donnerstag, dann ein andermal. Sobald Sie wieder gesund sind."

Er ließ die Hände sinken und sah mich an.

„Veralbern Sie mich nicht" sagte er. „Sie haben Angst vor _Hunden_. Da werden Sie doch wohl kaum…"

„Bilden Sie sich nichts drauf ein" sagte ich. „Ich habe Angst vor allem. Ich schaue jeden Abend unter mein Bett, ob nicht ein Boggart drunter sitzt, und manchmal brauch' ich fünf Minuten, bis ich mich dazu durchringen kann."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Tatsächlich."

„Es gibt erprobte Mittel gegen Boggarts, wissen Sie."

„Vielleicht sollte ich Professor Snape um eine Nachhilfestunde bitten" sagte ich und verzog das Gesicht. „Aber vielleicht nehme ich auch lieber gleich den Boggart."

Jetzt lachte er, und ich bereute meine blöde Bemerkung sofort, denn er verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht und hielt sich die Brust.

„Tut mir leid" sagte ich erschrocken. „Vielleicht sollte ich gehen. Ich tue Ihrer Gesundheit nichts Gutes."

„Bleiben Sie" sagte er. „Bitte. Oder nein. Gehen Sie ruhig, Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie ein wenig Erholung nötig. Ich will Sie nicht fest halten."

„Oh" sagte ich. „ich würde mich aber sehr gern von Ihnen fest halten lassen."

Er lächelte mich an, in seinen braunen Augen leuchteten kleine goldene Fünkchen. Ich lief rot an.

„Ich meine… im übertragenen Sinn…" murmelte ich. „Ich könnte ja dieses Bett nehmen…" Ich gestikulierte fahrig über die Schulter zu dem unbenutzten Nachbarbett. „Ich meine… nicht dass Sie meinen… oh, Merlin. Ich werde jetzt einfach meine Klappe halten und Sie schlafen lassen."

„In Ordnung" sagte er, und ich flüchtete mich mit brennenden Wangen auf die kühlen weißen Laken des Bettes hinter mir. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und riss sie nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf, ich war todmüde, aber viel zu aufgedreht zum Schlafen. Er lag ganz still und sah in meine Richtung.

„Wie schön" sagte er. Ich wusste nicht, was genau er meinte, aber ich hätte schwören können, auf meinem Gesicht breitete sich dieses glücklich-dämliche Grinsen aus, für das man lieber keine Zeugen hätte.

Vor allem nicht Zeugen wie Snape.

„Du bist noch wach" sagte er zu Lupin und stellte einen kupfernen Becher auf Lupins Nachttisch ab, aus dem es rauchte. Ein scharfer Geruch wie von Ammoniak stieg mir in die Nase. Ich wischte mir das dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht und kam auf die Ellenbogen.

„Jetzt schon?" sagte Lupin und verzog hilflos das Gesicht.

„Trink es" sagte Snape.

„Ich dachte, erst heute abend, sagtest du nicht etwas von…"

„Trink es!"

Lupin richtete sich stöhnend auf, griff nach dem Becher und stürzte das Zeug hinunter. Ich sah, wie er sich schüttelte, und wand mich innerlich.

„Merlin" keuchte er und unterdrückte krampfhaft ein schmerzhaftes Husten. „Ist das Zeug stärker als sonst, oder bin ich schwächer?"

„Beides" sagte Snape. „Minerva hat es zu heiß kochen lassen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Wirkung nicht beeinträchtigt ist."

Lupin starrte in mildem Schock zu Snape hinauf.

„Du wirst einige unangenehme Nebenwirkungen verspüren" sagte Snape ohne erkennbares Bedauern. „Übelkeit, zuallererst. Ich muss dich nicht darauf hinweisen, dass du dich nicht übergeben solltest während der nächsten Stunde."

„Danke für den Tipp" murmelte Lupin. „Was noch?"

„Kopfschmerzen, Schüttelfrost, Orientierungslosigkeit."

„Oh. Toll."

„Halluzinationen, möglicherweise. Realitätsverlust."

„Warum hab' ich's dann geschluckt, sag mal? Das alles kann ich auch ohne haben."

„Ich nehme an, die Frage ist rhetorisch" sagte Snape kühl. „Ich sehe daher von einer Antwort ab. Im Übrigen, Beschwerden sind nicht an mich, sondern an deine zauberhafte Bettnachbarin zu richten. Es war nicht meine Idee, mir fast vierundzwanzig Stunden meiner kostbaren Zeit in Muggel-London um die Ohren zu schlagen."

„Es ist in Ordnung" sagte ich zu Lupin. „Ich bin immer schuld, aber das gibt meinem Leben endlich einen Sinn."

Snape beachtete mich gar nicht. „In drei Stunden bringe ich den nächsten" sagte er und nahm den Kupferbecher wieder an sich. „Du wirst alle drei Stunden einen trinken, bis die Verwandlung einsetzt."

Lupin stöhnte gequält.

„Hast du etwas daran auszusetzen?" fragte Snape, seine Stimme war leise und überdeutlich. „Der Posten als dein persönlicher Tränke-Lieferant ist nicht gerade zu meiner Erfüllung, wie du vielleicht weißt. Nur ein Wort von dir, und ich werde meine Zeit anderweitig zu nutzen wissen."

„Severus" murmelte Lupin, die Hand über den Augen, „erspar mir das, bitte. Du weißt, ich bin auf den Trank angewiesen. Auf _dich… _angewiesen. Ich wollte, es wäre anders. Und vielleicht könntest du aufhören, mich ständig daran zu erinnern?"

Snape sah auf Lupin hinunter, seine Hände spielten mit dem Kupferbecher, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen, und ich sah ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das mir Angst machte.

„Warten Sie" sagte ich und sprang aus dem Bett, als er schon unter der Tür war. Er hielt inne, drehte sich aber nicht zu mir um. Ich nahm ihn beim Ärmel und zog ihn hinaus auf den Gang.

„Sie können den Job mir übertragen" sagte ich. „Bringen Sie mir bei, wie man Wolfsbann macht."

Er sah auf mich hinunter, das bösartige Lächeln immer noch im Mundwinkel.

„Ich denke, dies ist keine Materie, die für Experimente geeignet ist" sagte er.

„Ich will nicht experimentieren" verdeutlichte ich ihm, „ich will es lernen. Ich habe die nötige Ausbildung. Ich kann Narrengold machen, und Levitatis, und Zungebrecher. Sie sind nicht der einzige, der komplexe Tränke brauen kann, auch wenn es Ihnen schwer fällt, das einzusehen."

Er sah mich an. „Nein" sagte er.

„Was, nein?" sagte ich.

„Ich werde es Ihnen nicht beibringen" sagte er.

„Aber warum nicht?"

„Ich sehe nicht, wie ich einen Nutzen daraus ziehen könnte."

„Aber" sagte ich, er hatte mich kalt erwischt. „Aber… sagten Sie nicht gerade, der Job würde Ihnen auf die Nerven gehen, und Sie wären ihn gerne los?"

„Nichts dergleichen" sagte er.

„Ich war doch dabei!" sagte ich ungeduldig. „Sie haben vielleicht andere Worte verwendet, aber das war der Sinn, oder nicht?"

„Ich braue den Wolfsbann etwa dreizehnmal im Jahr" sagte Snape. „Er ist zeitraubend, und er langweilt mich, und der Gestank ist unzumutbar. Dennoch ziehe ich mehr Nutzen daraus, es tu tun, als es nicht zu tun."

„Und was für ein Nutzen könnte das wohl sein?" fragte ich, ich fühlte mich furchtbar erschöpft, aber Snape schaffte es immer noch, mich wütend zu machen.

„Ich umgebe mich gerne mit Personen, die in meiner Schuld stehen" sagte Snape. „Es findet sich immer ein Verwendungszweck."

Ich starrte ihn an.

„Was denken Sie?" sagte Snape, seine eisige Stimme füllte den Korridor. „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich ertrüge all die Unannehmlichkeiten aus reiner Nächstenliebe? Wie naiv sind Sie eigentlich?"

Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, hob meine Hand und klopfte ihm sachte auf die Brust.

„_Hello_?" sagte ich. „_Is there anybody in there_?"

Aber er hatte _The Wall _nicht bis zum Ende gehört, und deshalb konnte er nicht verstehen, was ich meinte.


End file.
